Living a Lie
by Xtreme Hardyz Gurl
Summary: I was the new girl. He was a headliner. When he took me under his wing I couldn't have been more grateful. When i fell in love with him, i thought we'd last forever...that is, until I realized he was still in love with his wife. Orton,Cena,Hardy,OC. R/R
1. When You Least Expect It

Disclaimer: I down own anyone or anything except Emily and Kayla. IWF, OVW and the WWE belongs to themselves.

AN: The first paragraph is the present and then it flashes back to Kayla's time at IWF. I'm hoping its not hard to follow. After this chapter, I'll go back to the present. Just wanted to give some background on the story. Hope everyone likes it and please review. (= Thanks!

I opened my eyes brashly as I turned to face the bright clock on the bedside table of my hotel room. I groaned as I watched the red dots between the digits blink repetitively. It was only 3:15. How was I supposed to face them tomorrow if I couldn't even get a full night's sleep? I knew if I didn't fall asleep soon, I would be burdened with the task of unsuccessfully trying to cover the gigantic bags under my bloodshot eyes. I was annoyed with the stress I was undergoing, and I wasn't even sure if I was doing this for the right reasons. Sure, I enjoyed watching wrestling, and I even enjoyed doing it after Emily had begged me to go to school with her so she didn't have to do it alone, but it wasn't my career goal. I did it for the fun of it; plus the rock hard bodies of my peers weren't a sight too hard on the eyes either. I had to admit, I had taken a liking to the sport and it definitely kept me in better shape than I had ever been in before, but I never took it too seriously; looking back, maybe that's why I excelled at it.

When Emily asked me to join IWF wrestling school with her, I scoffed at the idea. We had watched WWE for years together, throwing parties for all the pay per views, and going to every show that was near our hometown of Clifton, New Jersey. We were definitely big fans, and anyone who knew us knew this much. After countless days of nonstop begging, and her agreeing to put up the money for the class, I reluctantly gave in.

Emily put her heart and soul into that ring twice a week and on weekends for eight long months; I kept up, although I have to admit I wasn't as passionate about it as she was. We attended every seminar that was held at our school, and after graduation we continued to train, always working to better ourselves, and eventually participating in shows held by IWF. We had been wrestling for three long years, and while it was fun, and I loved doing it, I knew there was something else that I wanted to do.

I had an infatuation with the world of music. For as long as I could remember, the only thing I ever wanted to do with my life was sing. I was proud of the voice I had been blessed with, but I had a problem with singing in front of people which kept me from pursuing my dream. Emily thought it was hilarious that I could get up and wrestle in front of hundreds of people, yet I wouldn't sing in front of two. I half-heartedly hoped my experiences in the ring would someday help me to face my fears and follow my heart.

It was a Thursday afternoon when they put up the sign for another seminar that would be hosted by a WWE superstar. According to the sign, John Bradshaw Layfield was scheduled to attend along with a surprise guest. Of course, Emily signed us up immediately, never wanting to miss a chance to learn just what it took to be in that business from the best in the business.

The weeks leading up to the seminar, all we could do was guess who the surprise guest would be. I was sure it would be Bautista, as he was the champion at the time. Emily was convinced it would be Vince McMahon himself, and that he would be scouting for potential superstars. I scoffed at her remarks, as I was sure Vince didn't do the scouting; he had _people_ to do that for him.

The weeks came and went and before we knew it the Saturday of the seminar was upon us. We met there early, as Emily wanted to get the best spot, and piled into the room with our peers to listen to see who would be gracing us with their presence. Before we knew it, John Bradshaw Layfield was onstage giving us the same spiel that we heard at every seminar; always practice, in order to feel good about yourself you need to look your best, and work on your character. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help but role my eyes. I had heard this enough times; couldn't anyone change it up for once? I had zoned out for a few minutes, and missed the ending of his speech. I wasn't too upset, I was sure I had heard it many times before, but what came next was something new to my eyes.

He approached the stage in a calm fashion, his blue eyes washing over me like a wave as he scanned the room before he spoke. He was beautiful, there was no denying it. He stood tall; I was guessing over six feet, and his shirt clung tightly to his toned body, which seemed to be begging for release. I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from his masculine physique as I studied every tattoo that I could make out under the short sleeves of his blue polo shirt. At that moment, I thanked Emily silently for dragging me to that damn seminar so early because from where I was sitting, my view was perfect.

He spoke fluently yet concisely, explaining the ins and outs of the business.

"It's very hard to get into this business, and even harder to get out of it. The first time you get out there in front of all those people, it becomes an addiction. You're going to thrive on the pure sensation of stepping into the ring in front of thousands of screaming fans, and when you walk backstage you're going to feel like you just walked into a house full of family because that's what the WWE is, a giant family. It's a great business, but it tends to take a toll on you emotionally and physically and if you don't keep yourself in good shape, you'll be likely to burn out fast. Speaking of shape, if you're looking to get into the business, I suggest you stay in top condition at all times, because if the WWE comes knocking, they're not going to wait for you to get yourself in that shape. It's a now or never kind of deal, and you'd better be ready for it."

He finished his speech, and the time came for us to wrestle in front of our guests so that they could offer any advice. When Emily and I were set to perform, I was a nervous ball of energy. We squared off, doing the best we could in front of our new critics, but I felt my routine was a little sloppy. By the time it was over, I was more than happy for it to be done and to get out of the ring and head home.

"Nice job, girls." I heard him say, as we were heading to the locker room.

"Thanks." Emily and I answered in unison.

"I'm Randy." He said, reaching his hand out first to Emily then to me.

"Kayla." I responded with a smile. I watched him as he looked both Emily and I up and down.

"How long have you been training?" He questioned.

"About three years." Emily answered as I nodded my head to let him know my answer was the same.

"Well, you're both really good. I'll be surprised if someone doesn't pick you up soon." He answered honestly, as Emily nearly shrieked in response. I, again, nodded my head; I was indifferent to the situation. Like I said, it wasn't my passion.

"Well, ladies, it was very nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around town." He said, in a manner that seemed as if he wanted us to volunteer to hang out with him. Neither of us did.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, it was really nice meeting you, Mr. Orton." Emily swooned.

"Randy." He corrected her. "And the pleasure was all mine." He said, taking her hand and lifting it to his mouth to kiss it. He then took mine and did the same. I half rolled my eyes as I looked away; what a charmer.

After we changed out of our ring attire, I was asked to hang around because someone wanted to speak to me about something. I assumed it was my mentor critiquing my skills in the ring that day and letting me know what to brush up on, but I weren't sure. I convinced Emily to stay with me for moral support, expecting to be ripped for my performance that day. When the rest of the students finally cleared out, two men approached us.

"Hello again." The voice was familiar and we turned to see Randy staring at us accompanied by John Cena, whom we didn't even know was there. I rolled my eyes, hoping this wasn't the reason I was asked to stay. I really had better things to do than deal with some egomaniac wrestlers who thought they were too hot to handle.

"Hey, I'm John." He said as he held his hand out, first to Emily then to me.

"Kayla." I responded.

"We didn't know you were here today." Emily chimed in, obviously excited to be chatting with two of her favorite performers. I, on the other hand, was ready to get out of there if this was the only reason I was asked to stay. Don't get me wrong, they are both gorgeous men, but I was under the impression that I was asked to stay for something important.

"Yeah, I hung out in the back observing. You girls are really good." He said, turning to look me in the eye. "You shouldn't be wrestling these no-name shows, you have real talent. That's why we wanted to talk to you."

My eyes grew wide as I turned to Randy, who was smirking at me. I guess he must have picked up on my attitude. I made a mental note to apologize someday.

"John's intentions for coming weren't just to host a seminar. He was scouting talent, and you caught his eye." Cena explained to me.

They went on to explain that Vince would be calling in a few days to offer me a contract. Apparently, I would start in OVW for training and eventually work my way up to the WWE.

A lump the size of a golf ball seemed to have lodged itself in my throat, and my lungs were finding it harder to take in air. I couldn't believe that these men were basically telling me that the WWE wanted me, and Emily was standing right next to me not being offered the same thing. Couldn't they see that she was the one who was passionate about this? Didn't they realize how much more effort she put into wrestling than I did? I felt sick to my stomach at that moment, and tried to block everything around me out; until I saw her storm away.


	2. Fearless

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/anything except for Kayla.

**AN: I may have changed the direction of the story a little with this chapter. I'm still not sure where I'm going with it so I'm going to wing it and see where it goes. Anyhoo, I really think this chapter is much better than the first, and hopefully you'll all think so too. So thank you to everyone who is reading and adding it to their alerts. Please, Review, Review, Review. (= Thanks a bunch!**

When my alarm finally went off that morning, I smacked the snooze button and let out an audible groan. To say I was irritated, would be an understatement. My nerves kept me awake half the night, and the other half I tossed and turned in that lumpy mess of blankets they called a bed. My back felt like I had just spent a couple hours shoveling ten feet worth of wet snow, and my eyes burned, begging me to close them for just another moment. What a way to feel for my debut match in the WWE, huh?

I sucked it up, getting out of bed to take a hot shower, hoping it would loosen my muscles and nurse my aching back. I couldn't believe it was finally the day I would make my name known in front of millions of people. Since OVW, a lot had changed; I gave up on my singing career, fell in love with wrestling, lost my best friend and strangely enough formed a very close relationship with one, Randy Orton. It was extremely strange to me, especially because when I met him I was sure he was a self absorbed, egotistical, beefcake; and I wasn't too far off, but there was another side to him that I had grown very fond of. On one hand, he was all of those things that I had expected him to be, but on the other he was supportive, compassionate, and even lovable when he wanted to be. He had what I considered to be pure love for the business; he grew up around it, saw the ins and outs of the business through his family's eyes and knew he was destined for greatness. He took his dreams to heart and pursued them until he got where he wanted to be.

When I finally finished my shower, I dressed and dialed Randy's number, as he was driving me to the arena to meet with Vince and then get ready for my unveiling.

The phone rang for what seemed like days, and I half expected his voicemail to be the only thing I would be talking to.

"_Hello?"_ The hoarse voice startled me, and I knew I had just woken him.

"_Were you asleep?"_ I questioned, as I heard him clear his voice.

"_What? No, I just got up. What's up?"_

"_Nothing, you're taking me to the arena right?"_

"_Yeah, of course. Do I ever back out on a promise? I told you I'd be there with you and I will. You nervous?"_

"_A little."_

"_Don't worry about it; I've seen you wrestle, you've got natural talent."_

"_You have to say that, you're my friend."_

"_I don't have to say anything; I'm an ass, remember?"_

I chuckled at his honesty; he really would tell me if he thought I sucked. Randy wasn't one to keep his thoughts to himself.

"_Yeah, you're right. So when do we leave?"_

"_Soon, I've gotta jump in the shower then we're good to go. I'm really glad you decided to do this Kay, it's gonna be fun traveling with you. I can't wait to see how much trouble we get into together."_

"_Me too, Rand. So go shower, and call me when you're ready."_

"_Okay, see you soon."_

I sighed as we hung up the phone. Randy and John were my only friends now that Emily had turned on me. When good things happen to you, you really learn who your true friends are. Instead of being happy for me, she got jealous; and jealousy is not pretty. I haven't spoken to her since I got into OVW, but last I heard she was still trying to get her shot at a contract. I shrugged my shoulders as I got up to get my stuff together. I would be moving to a hotel with the other wrestlers later, and I couldn't be happier about that. One more night on that mattress and I might not be able to walk.

When I finished packing my things, I flipped through my new issue of _Cosmopolitan_ while awaiting Randy's call. It had been nearly an hour since I spoke to him, and I was beginning to wonder if he had fallen back asleep. As I was about to call and check on him, my phone rang.

"_Hey, I'm downstairs."_

"_Okay, I'll be right down."_ I responded as I hung up the phone and struggled to grab my bags. Once I had everything under control, I made my way downstairs.

Randy greeted me with a hug, taking two of my three bags out of my hands.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, the car's this way." He said, as he started walking towards the doors.

"Okay, I'll meet you out there, I'm just gonna check out."

He nodded as he made his way outside with my bags and I made my way to the desk to check out.

"Was that Randy Orton?" The woman behind the desk asked, as she was processing my check out.

"Yeah, it was." I answered.

"So you must be his wife, I'm a big fan of your husband's."

I blushed as she spoke; no, I was not Randy Orton's wife. I was merely a girl whom he had taken under his wing.

"No, we're just friends." I explained as I handed her the key to my room.

"I see. Well anyway, you're all set. I hope you enjoyed your stay and we hope to see you again."

_Not likely_. I thought to myself as my back twinged at the thought of another night on that mattress, and I nodded to the woman and made my way out of the motel. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself as I got into the car.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked, confused.

"The lady at the front desk thought I was your wife."

"What'd you say?"

"I said we're just friends, why?"

"Cause I guarantee you this is gonna start a rumor that we're seeing each other. Sam's gonna love this."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Randy shrugged as he began the twenty minute drive to the arena. I hugged my knees to my chest as I thought about the hours that were to come. I had wrestled in front of a live audience before, and I had a few dark matches with the WWE under my belt, but airtime was a different story. I couldn't mess up, or my ass was on the line, and that was a lot of pressure.

"Are you gonna sit in on my meeting with Vince?"

"I don't know, you want me to?"

I nodded my head violently as I took a deep breath. Of course I wanted him to! I was nervous as hell, and it was really beginning to get to me. Who knew what Vince was going to say in that meeting; maybe he was going to change his mind before I signed the new contract.

"You need to relax." Randy spoke sternly, letting me know he wasn't kidding. He was right, why should I be so anxious? It was just a meeting; I had been training for years, I knew I was ready, so why did I feel so nauseous?

We pulled into the parking lot and I took a deep breath. I had no choice, so there was no point in being so stressed out; I just had to suck it up and go in there with confidence. As we made our way into the arena, I subconsciously grabbed Randy's hand, and I didn't realize it until I felt him squeeze mine to let me know it was okay. I smiled as I looked at him; he really was my central support rod and I didn't know how I'd do this without him.

My meeting with Vince went well; he went over my storyline, which had me running down to the ring when Randy was being attacked by Paul and Katie Lea Burchill, and pretty much handing Katie's ass to her. I liked the storyline, and I especially liked that I would be working one on one with Randy, mostly because I didn't know anyone else and I didn't want to feel awkward. I knew with him by my side I would feel comfortable and ready to face the world. I signed my contract, which stated that I belonged to the WWE for a year, and then Vince wished me luck and sent me on my way.

Randy and I had a couple of hours to kill so we walked the halls of the arena and Randy introduced me to the people I didn't know yet, which was everyone. I was surprised at how friendly everyone was; I had half expected them to be cold to a newcomer, but I was horribly wrong. As we made our way down the hall towards catering, I felt myself being lifted off the ground and thrown on someone's shoulder. I shrieked, not knowing who was lifting me, until I heard a familiar laugh.

"Let me down ya big goof!" I exclaimed while laughing, and when he set me on the ground I jumped back into his arms for a hug.

"I missed you too, babe."

"You could have seen me, John! Randy made the time to, I guess you just didn't want to." I pouted, giving him my best version of the puppy dog face.

"Don't do that to me. I've been busy. You know your champ needs to make a lot of appearances. I don't have all day to count the tiles on the ceiling like Mr. Orton over here." He said with a laugh as Randy playfully punched him.

"You got the better of the two anyway." Randy said, pulling me close to him.

"You keep believing that." He said, looking at Randy before turning to me. "Now that you're traveling with us, you'll see a lot more of me and you'll see what it's like to be around someone who doesn't have the personality of a cardboard box." He said with a grin as I laughed along.

The three of us made our way to a table and sat down.

"You hungry?" John asked me as he eyed the food.

"Not really. I feel too sick to eat." I admitted, the nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach becoming apparent again.

"You've gotta eat something. Come on, what'll it be?"

"Okay just a grapefruit and a cup of coffee, light and sweet?" I asked, smiling up at him for being so thoughtful.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back."

"So, you ready for me to come save you tonight?" I asked with a grin as I looked at Randy?

"Save me? Randy Orton doesn't need saving." He scoffed, before looking back up at me. "But if I did, there's no one I'd rather have save me than you." He grinned; he really was a charmer.

"Good, cause you've got no choice in the matter."

"Wanna bet? I could totally go against script and beat the hell out of both of 'em; Consider yourself lucky you're gorgeous and I couldn't do that to you." He smirked as he reached under the table and squeezed my thigh.

"That and you'd lose your job." I answered, returning the smirk and the thigh squeeze. He winked at me as John made his way back to the table.

"Order up. One grapefruit and one cup of coffee, light and sweet."

"Thanks, love." I answered as I grabbed the grapefruit and sliced it in half.

"What about me?" Randy asked, expecting some food.

"What about you? You've got legs, go get something."

"Smartass; what kind of friend are you?"

"The kind that says get your own shit, I'm not a waiter."

I laughed at the two grown men in front of me who were arguing like children. I thought back to the fights I had with my brothers growing up; it wasn't easy being the only girl and having four brothers, but I loved them all the same and thinking about them made me realize how much I really missed them.

I snapped out of my thoughts as a bright haired Jeff Hardy made his way into the room alongside his brother Matt and their friends Shannon Moore and Ron Killings. They made their way to a table not far from ours, and John got up to say hello to them. I was a little confused as to why Randy opted out of saying hello; he seemed to get along with everyone and had introduced me to a lot of people, so what was the problem with this group? When John came back to the table a few minutes later, I raised my eyebrow at him, eager to get the scoop.

"Randy doesn't talk to them." He explained out loud, as Randy rolled his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked, looking from John to Randy and then back to John.

"Randy had a friend from his hometown that he was always really into; he'd always call her and take her out when we were around there, and every once in awhile he'd fly her out to wherever we were to spend some time with him. One time when she was visiting us in Florida for the week of WrestleMania, we all went out to this bar. He swore to me that he was gonna finally get with her that night; even bet me twenty bucks it would happen, but it didn't. She ended up going home with Jeff Hardy, and Randy hasn't talked to her or him since. It really hurt his self-esteem."

"Shut up, it didn't hurt anything; I just wanted to get the bitch into my bed." Randy growled. "How was I to know she'd rather be with some rainbow haired freak who paints his nails? If she was looking for a woman, I could have found her one."

My eyes grew wide at Randy's words as I looked away, eager to think of a way to change the subject.

"That's alright; I know who the real man is." I gloated, hoping to feed his ego a little. I then leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. His eyes squinted as he looked at me with a grin that spread across his whole face. I winked at him as I returned the grin. As the mood at the table began to lighten again, Randy's phone started ringing.

"It's Sam, I'm gonna head back to the locker room. You guys finish your stuff and meet me there." He said, as he walked off; leaving John and I alone.

"So, you find out what you're doing tonight?" He asked, as I took a sip of my coffee which was still too hot to drink.

"Yeah, I actually get to save Randy; he's gonna get beat on by Paul Burchill and Katie Lea and I get to run out and be his princess in shining rhinestones." I chuckled as I listened to my own lame description. John laughed along, stopping only when we realized his name was being called.

"John!" His name was called again; we realized it was from the table of Randy's sworn enemies. John glanced at them, signaling to wait a minute and he'd be right there.

"Come on, I'll introduce you." He said, smiling.

"I don't know if I should go over there; I don't want Randy to get mad at me for fraternizing with the enemy or anything."

"Don't worry about Randy, I'll handle him. Come on, you've gotta expand your circle if you're gonna be working with all these people." He took my hand and pulled on it; I reluctantly gave in and followed him to the table of men.

"What's up?" He asked, wondering why they were calling his name.

"Nothing, we just wanted to know who this beautiful lady with you is." Matt answered. Great, another charmer.

"Oh, well fellas this is Kayla. Kayla, these are the guys." John explained; boy was he a great introducer or what?

"Hey, I'm Matt." He said, shaking my hand while flashing an adorable smile that matched his southern accent.

"I'm Ron; what's up?" Ron told me, also shaking my hand.

"Shannon Moore, it's very nice to meet you." Rather than shaking my hand, he held out a closed fist and signaled for me to 'pound it' which I did.

And last but not least, Jeff introduced himself. He didn't need to tell me his name because I had watched him and Matt wrestle for as long as I could remember, but nonetheless I didn't want to sound like a fan or anything.

"Hey, I'm Jeff." As he spoke, I felt weak in the knees. We didn't have accents like that in Jersey, and if we did they probably wouldn't have sounded nearly as good as that man made it sound.

"So I saw you there with Randy; are you his girlfriend?" Shannon asked, eyeing me up.

"Oh, God no; I'd hate to be the one to have to tell you, but Randy's married."

"That never stopped him before." Jeff mumbled, as he looked down at his bagel. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it wasn't good. I was under the impression that Randy was happy with Sam; he always called when he said he would, he spoke highly of her, and he wore his wedding band all the time. He didn't seem like the cheating type to me; scratch that, any man can be the cheating type, but I just didn't think Randy was like that.

"So anyway, what brings you here?" Matt asked, curious about my presence.

"Oh, I'm a new diva; tonight's my first live show." I answered, the nausea in my stomach creeping back up on me every time I mentioned tonight.

"Well, welcome to the family." Ron said, beaming up at me.

"Thanks." I smiled at the men at the table; they all seemed to be extremely hospitable, I couldn't see how Randy could have such hatred for the group.

"Well, we better get going; Randy's gonna kill me if I don't get you back to him in time for the show." John said, looking at the time.

"Okay, well it was really nice meeting you guys." I told them, as I began to turn toward the door. Before I could turn all the way around, I heard Matt's voice behind me.

"You should come hang out with us sometime."

"Yeah, maybe I will." I answered, as I smiled once more at the group before making my way out of catering with John.

When we got to Randy and John's locker room, Randy was laying on the light blue couch watching TV.

"You guys took forever to finish eating."

"Yeah, we talked for a bit with the Hardys." John answered, and I bit my lip as he spoke. I was new here, and I didn't want Randy to be mad at me for anything. He was my only friend around here and I couldn't imagine doing this without him.

"Oh yeah, anything interesting?"

"Nah just introduced Kayla to them; that's it."

"Oh; anyway, there was a change in the script Kay." Randy said, directing his attention to me. "Cody Rhodes is hurt and can't wrestle, so we've gotta take their spot. I'm gonna go out at the beginning of the broadcast and talk some shit and Paul and Katie are gonna come out and attack me. That's when you come running down and save me." He said with a smirk as I smiled. "Anyway, then we're gonna find out that they want us in a match later on and we agree and take them on in a tag match. You get the pin, we win, end of story." He explained as I nodded, letting him know I got it.

The rest of the afternoon was calm; Randy fell asleep on the couch while I watched a few reruns of _Friends_ on TV.

By the time Raw was ready to start, my nervousness had shrunken considerably. I didn't feel nearly as overwhelmed, and I felt I was ready to get out there and do my thing. Randy opened the show, complaining about Paul Burchill's title shot at the next Pay per View when he didn't even have one. As he was talking, Paul and Katie Lea ran out and attacked him. They were going at him for a good minute when I came running down the ramp, and slid into the ring. I speared Katie; knocking her over and punching her in the face. I then got up and kicked Paul in the throat, knocking him to the ground. Both Katie and Paul had enough, and slid out of the ring, leaving me to help Randy up.

The segment went well, and when I got Randy backstage he pulled me into a long hug.

"That was great, Kay!" He exclaimed kissing me on the cheek, as Katie patted me on the back to let me know it was a job well done. The crowd was confused about the new comer; they weren't sure what to think yet, but they were informed of the match that was made between the four of us, which gave them a chance to decide if they liked me.

Our match came and went, and No one got hurt, which I was very thankful for. I was congratulated by a lot of people for doing well on my first match. I still couldn't believe that I had just done my first live episode of RAW and got out of it unharmed and without my nerves getting the best of me. In all honesty, I got such a rush when I went out there. I remembered the first time I heard randy speak; he talked about the feeling you get when you walk out in front of thousands of people and said it was something you would thrive on, and then he talked about the feeling you get when you walk backstage to everyone else and described it as coming home to family. For the first time, that's exactly what it felt like; I was home.


	3. More Boys I Meet,The More I Love My Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kayla.

**A/N: Special thanks to Bingobaby for the review, and thanks to everyone who read and added this story to alerts/favorites. I really appreciate it. Everyone else, please review, review, review! (=**

"I still can't believe I had my first match!" I squealed as I hung out with Randy in his hotel room. The adrenaline was still rushing through my veins and I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I wanted to, so I opted to relax with Randy for awhile.

"Relax; it's over and done with. Time to move on." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. He was acting strange and I couldn't tell what was up with him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, watching him closely as if I could find the answer in his face.

"Not really."

"That was convincing." I answered sarcastically. "Why don't you try again, and this time, tell the truth."

He looked at the pale blue carpet below us and shook his head.

"You're not planning on hanging out with those freaks are you?"

My eyes widened at the question; was he really upset because I spoke with some people he didn't like?

"I don't know…maybe, why?" I answered sheepishly, trying not to get into any sort of altercation with him.

"I don't want you to."

I cleared my throat before bringing my gaze up to meet his eyes. Enough was enough; yes, he was my friend, but that was all and if I wanted to make more I didn't see a reason I couldn't.

"Nothing for nothing, but the problems you have with them don't really involve me. I don't see any reason why I shouldn't associate with them."

Randy shot me a glare so cold, that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Fine; do what you want, but you should know they only want you to hang out with them so they can see which one you'll sleep with first. I guarantee you they already have bets on the table."

Suddenly I felt my blood beginning to boil. Who did he think he was? I wasn't going to let him talk to me like I was some kind of high school tramp who slept with every guy I could possibly get my hands on.

"For your information I don't plan on sleeping with anyone here, especially one of them. I don't know what kind of girls you're used to dealing with, but I don't appreciate the way you just spoke to me as if I were going to jump the first guy that gave me an offer."

His gaze softened as I spoke, and he began to realize how hurtful his words were. He made his way over to me, wrapped a muscular arm around my back, and pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry Kay; I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I just wanted to protect you. I know those guys, and I know how they are; they want one thing and one thing only. You know, John didn't finish the story earlier; after Jeff spent the night with that friend of mine he didn't even bother to call her. She left his room the next morning alone, and he didn't even make an attempt to speak with her again. It was all a game to him; he needed to see if he could get the girl I was after, and when he did he realized he didn't want her after all."

I looked into his eyes and realized how sincere he was being. All of my anger towards him vanished immediately, and all I had left was sympathy for him. I didn't know if he was in love with that girl; hell, I didn't even know if he was with Sam at the time, but all that mattered was that he cared about someone and had her taken away by someone who didn't even want her. At that moment, I vowed to stay far away from that group of guys; I didn't care how sweet they seemed, or how their accents made me weak in the knees, all that mattered was my friend didn't like them and neither did I.

"You know, they thought I was your girlfriend." I spoke, almost in a whisper. Randy chuckled as his eyes met mine.

"What'd you say?"

"I told them you're married."

Randy smiled as he pulled me close once more. I grinned back before letting my eyes meet the floor again. There was something that had been on my mind all day since I met the guys, and I knew I just had to find out the answer.

"Randy, you love Sam, right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't have married her if I didn't."

"Well, when I told them you're married, one of the guys said that never stopped you before; what'd they mean by that?"

His eyes grew wide, and I couldn't help but compare him to a deer in head lights at that moment. I felt his body tense up against me, and the smile faded from his face instantly.

"Oh, you know how it is; he was just trying to throw me under the bus." He answered unconvincingly, his voice shaking as he spoke. I nodded slowly before standing up.

"Well anyway, I better get back to my room; I've got to get some sleep after the day I had."

"Yeah, I should call Sam anyway; you were great tonight Kay."

"Thanks, so were you." I said as I hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"So call me in the morning."

"I will; goodnight." I said, as I closed his door behind me and made my way into the dim hallway. I was still too excited to sleep, so I decided to tour the hotel. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket and shoved the ear buds into my ears while searching for something to listen to. Unable to decide on a song, I put it on shuffle and smiled as the first song rang into my ears.

"_Fate is an elegant, cold hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds yes she enjoys nothing mooore."_ I sang along quietly with _The Spill Canvas_ as I made my way through the hotel hallway toward the vending machine. I didn't know where I was going; I just knew I didn't feel like sitting around doing nothing. I turned the music on full blast and continued to sing along as I made my way over to the soda machine to get a drink. I shoved my hand deep into my pocket in search of money, and grinned when I finally found it. I put it into the machine and pressed the Powerade button. When my drink wasn't dispensed, I proceeded to push the button incessantly; becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. When the drink still would not fall, I gave up and pressed the button that would return my money. Annoyed that the machine refused to reimburse me, I turned quickly, crashing into someone in the process and falling to the ground.

I pulled my ear buds out of my ears and looked up to see a rainbow haired man standing above me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Sure you didn't." I snapped, not letting him finish his sentence. He extended his hand down to me to help me up, but I coldly rejected it as I rose on my own.

"The machine's not working for ya huh? Here let me give it a shot." He said, and before I could interject, he pounded his fist against the machine causing my drink to fall to the bottom. He reached in and grabbed it.

"Here ya go." He said with a smile.

"No, keep it; I'm just gonna go back to my room." I said callously as I stormed off toward my room. Before I got half way down the hallway, I felt his cold hand gripping my wrist.

"Did I do something to offend you? Just this afternoon you seemed more than cordial towards me; what happened?"

I shrugged as he held my wrist firmly, waiting for an answer.

"It's Kayla, right?" He asked as I nodded. "Look, I don't want to start on the wrong foot; we're going to be working together, so we should be able to communicate. If you're giving me the cold shoulder because of Randy, I think you're being ridiculous."

For the first time, our green eyes met and I felt like I could see into his soul. It's unexplainable, the feeling that came over me as I stood in that abandoned hallway locking eyes with Jeff Hardy. At that moment, I wanted to open up to him; I wanted to tell him that I would love to be friends, I would love to get to know his clique, and I would love to spend time with him. That, however, was not an option as my stubbornness took over and I squinted my eyes at him.

"Don't pretend like you know me, because you don't." I sneered, as I tried to pull my arm out of his hold unsuccessfully.

"I'm not pretending to know you, but I do know Randy and I'm willing to bet he's forbidden you from talking to us."

"Contrary to what you think, I don't take orders from Randy, or anyone else for that matter." I scoffed as his comment as I once again tried to pry my arm from his grasp. He shrugged as he moved his eyes to my ear buds which were now blaring with the sound of Carrie Underwood.

"Carrie Underwood huh?" He asked with a smirk, as I quickly shut off my ipod. I rolled my eyes as I finally freed myself of his grip.

"Aw, come on; give me a chance to prove I'm not that bad of a guy. How can you have an opinion of me when you've only listened to Randy? John likes me, ya know."

I chuckled at his reasoning; of course John liked him, John likes everyone!

"Maybe some other time, I really need to get back to my room." I mumbled as I started to walk down the hall.

"So I'll walk you; it'll give us a few minutes to get to know each other."

I realized he was never going to give up, so I figured I would humor him and let him walk me to my room.

We walked slowly, in complete silence at first, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

"So, I watched your match today; you're really good. Unfortunately, I can't say the same for your partner; if they had you tagging with someone a little more talented, maybe a certain enigma, you may have been able to showcase your skills a little better." He said with a grin as he watched my face for a reaction.

"I think Randy did fine." I mumbled, not knowing what to say to him. There was talk of a romantic storyline starting between Randy and I, and I could not imagine Jeff in his place. Randy and I fit together, we were both so conventional; Jeff on the other hand was so eccentric. We were polar opposites; there was no doubt about it.

"That's because you haven't worked with me yet." He said, shamelessly tooting his own horn.

I rolled my eyes; I couldn't see what that girl saw in Jeff that she hadn't seen in Randy. Jeff seemed self centered and egotistical, and Randy was- well Randy was exactly the same.

"You know, if you really want me to consider talking to you, you really should stop insulting Randy. He is my friend, remember?"

"You're right, and I'm sorry; let's start over." He said as he extended his hand to me. "I'm Jeff."

I smiled as I debated giving him the benefit of the doubt and finally took his hand.

"Kayla."

"So, where are you from? I noticed your accent."

"I'm a Jersey girl, born and raised." I said, proudly before it clicked; I don't have an accent. "What accent? You're the one with the accent."

He laughed at my statement. "I think you're mistaken, but anyway, I'm from North Carolina."

As we made our way through the hallways, we kept our conversation to general topics; the matches of the night, how I became involved in wrestling, and how he and Matt got themselves into the business. I had to admit, talking to him wasn't dreadful; I even managed to laugh a few times throughout the conversation.

We settled into the hallway outside of my hotel room door and sat for over an hour talking about everything. We talked about the business, our families, our friends, and our taste in music.

"I really think you can tell a lot about a person by the type of music they listen to." I confessed, as he proceeded to search through my ipod.

"Wow, your taste in music really is diverse." He stated, scrolling through my list of artists.

"Yeah, I like a little bit of everything." I agreed, as he handed me the ipod back. "I might have to borrow that one day to steal a few songs."

"Okay, feel free." I replied, smiling at him.

I stretched my hands high over my head and yawned; it was getting late and I hadn't slept much in the last twenty four hours.

"I should get to bed." I explained, as I rose to my feet.

"Yeah me too; well it's been fun. We'll have to get together again." He said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll run into each other."

"Definitely. Well, goodnight then." He said as he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

As he walked away, I pushed open my door and made my way into the room. The bed looked warm and inviting, and it took everything in me not to collapse into it fully clothed. I stripped my body of my clothes and shrunk into the soft bed, thoughts of my conversations with Jeff racing through my mind. I decided it would be best to keep my encounter with Jeff a secret from Randy; what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	4. Should've Said No

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla.

**AN: Thanks to ****ortonfanatic56 for the review, I really appreciate it. And to everyone who has added this story to alerts/favorites, thank you as well!**

**One warning: this chapter has a little bit of sexual content in it, so if you're not comfortable with it, please don't read. Thanks again to everyone that is reading! (=**

_I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me. _

It rang loudly through my phone, causing me to wake with a start. I immediately knew it was Randy, and I struggled to get to the phone in time.

"Hello?"

No answer; I looked to the phone and saw the screen was black and I had missed the call. Damnit. Before I could even find the strength to call him back, I heard knocking on the adjoining room door.

"One second!" I called out, jumping from my bed and looking quickly in the mirror. My hair was an absolute mess, so I attempted to pull it all up into a high bun before making my way to the door.

"Damn, what took you so long?" He questioned, as he pushed past me and made his way to my bed where he plopped down.

"I was asleep; hence the reason I didn't answer my phone."

"Oh, well it's time to get up." He said with a smirk as I shook my head at him. He really was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Thanks for the wakeup call, but why did it need to be so early?"

"Early? It's nine in the morning!" he exclaimed as I sat on the bed next to him, hugging my pillow to my body.

"Well that's early to me. Anyway, what'd you need?"

"You're gonna need to get used to this schedule if you plan on sticking around. Anyway, I came cause we're going for breakfast; let's go."

"I don't eat breakfast." I groaned, really just wanting to go back to sleep for a few minutes.

"Well that's something else you're gonna have to get used to. You need your energy and breakfast is how you get it; let's go." He said as he stood up and grabbed my hand to pull me with him.

"Can't I shower first?"

"No time, John's waiting for us; you can shower when we get back."

I sighed as I ripped my hand from his grip and made my way over to my bags to find something to wear. I finally settled on a pair of yoga pants and a cami, and then made my way to the bathroom to change. When I got done, Randy rushed me downstairs to meet with John.

"Hey gorgeous, what took you guys so long?" John asked as he pulled me in for a long hug.

"Someone took an hour to get dressed." Randy mumbled, gesturing towards me. I stuck my tongue out at him in response as I took my seat at the table. Randy yawned loudly as he shook his head.

"Someone was outside in the damn hallway last night making tons of noise. I couldn't fall asleep with all the laughing that was going on, and just as I was about to go out there and tell them to shut the hell up, they left." Randy fumed; I nearly passed out from holding my breath through the story. I was sure I had been caught until he confessed that he had no clue who it was.

"Did you hear them, Kay?" He asked, looking at me for an answer.

"Um, no; I must have been asleep. I'm a really deep sleeper, in case you haven't noticed; I didn't even hear the phone ringing when you called this morning." I replied, unsure if my story would convince him. He merely nodded my way before turning to John and going into a story about Sam begging him for a trip to Hawaii. I silently dug into my scrambled eggs, trying to avoid having to talk by all means; I wasn't feeling guilty, I just didn't want Randy to explode when he found out who I was hanging out with. As I sat in silence, listening to John talking about his championship match at the upcoming pay per view, I got the impression that someone was watching me. I nonchalantly gazed over my shoulder to see Jeff and his friends sitting a few tables away. He smiled at me and nodded his head as I smiled back, before quickly turning my attention back to my table.

"You gonna go say hi to your new friends?" Randy asked.

Startled by his question, I shook my head violently.

"Those aren't my friends." I answered coldly, as I looked down at my now empty plate.

"Relax; I was just messing with ya." He said with a chuckle. I felt my face grow hot, and knew I must have been blushing. In an effort to get out of there, I looked to Randy.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and shower. Someone wouldn't let me do it before we came down." I said, smirking at Randy.

"Okay, I'll see you when I get upstairs." Randy answered as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't forget to pack your stuff while you're up there; we've got a long drive to Jersey." John said with a smile as I kissed him on the cheek as well and then proceeded to leave the table. I intentionally walked past Jeff's table, where he winked at me as I made my way out of the restaurant and upstairs to my room.

I showered quickly, not knowing when the boys wanted to leave for Jersey. I was happy to be heading home; it wasn't as though I had been gone for that long, but as John told me, there's nothing better than performing in your home town.

I got done showering quickly, and as I was about to blow dry my hair, I heard a knock on the door. I knew it had to be Randy, although I was a little confused as to why he wouldn't knock on the adjoining door; maybe he locked himself out of his room and needed to go through mine.

"Hey."

"Um, hey." I answered, slightly puzzled. I couldn't explain why Jeff was standing at the door, but I figured I'd better invite him in before Randy sees him. I stepped to the side, motioning for him to enter, and then closed the door quickly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, realizing how much of a mess I was at that moment. I had yet to blow dry my hair, so it was dripping down my back, and I had absolutely no makeup on; I could only guess how attractive I looked.

"I figured we could maybe hang out." He said, taking a seat on my bed.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said, motioning to my wet hair.

"Oh." He said sadly, looking to the floor. "Okay, well maybe later?"

I sighed, not wanting to upset him. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my brush and hair dryer and brought it back to the main room, plugging it in by the nightstand.

"You can stay; just don't mind the blow dryer." I said, as I proceeded to turn it on.

We didn't talk at all while I was drying my hair, he just watched patiently as I proceeded to get ready. I smiled as I put my hair dryer into my bag and pulled out the straightener. He watched me with such intent that I was almost afraid to speak, not wanting to break his focus. Shrugging, I decided something needed to be said; I cleared my throat and began to run the straightener through my hair, speaking as I did so.

"We were almost caught last night." I explained, immediately realizing that my words made it sound as though we were having an affair. "I mean, not that we were doing anything that would warrant being caught." I tripped over my words; I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt extremely nervous.

He chuckled at my jumpiness. "What do you mean, we almost got caught?"

"Randy heard us; he's right next door, you know."

"Oh yeah? What'd he hear?" He asked, as I unplugged my hair straightener to let it cool off.

"All the laughing; he said he was a minute away from coming out and telling us off. Actually from telling 'them' off; he didn't know who was making all the noise."

"So you didn't tell him you were hanging out with me?" He asked, his green eyes drifting from mine to the floor. The disappointment in his voice was unmistakable, but there was no way I was telling randy; did Jeff have a death wish or something?

"No, I figured it was better left unsaid; there's nothing wrong with a little white lie that's going to keep him from blowing a gasket. Besides, we were only hanging out." I explained, as he brought his eyes back up to mine.

"Is something going on with you and _him_?" he asked, squinting his eyes as he referred to Randy.

I shook my head forcefully. "No; I told you, he's married."

The look on his face screamed sarcasm as he nodded his head slowly. He didn't believe me, why did he not believe me? Randy and I had never even pecked on the lips; he didn't look at me that way. He had a wife who had big plans to start a family with him, and he seemed okay with those plans. There was no way he would be interested in me.

"Why don't you believe me? If we were messing around, don't you think we'd be sharing a room?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "You don't have to be physical with someone else to be cheating." He said it simply as if I knew what he was talking about. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the mirror to put on some makeup.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as I dusted my face with foundation.

"I just mean there's an emotional aspect to cheating as well. Just because he's not sleeping with someone else doesn't mean his heart isn't somewhere else."

"And where do you think his heart is?" I asked as I ran the eyeliner across my eye.

"Right here." He said, gesturing to me. I couldn't help but laugh at his insinuation. This guy really was crazy.

"Randy loves his wife. It's simple as that." I snapped, turning my full attention to him.

"And what about you, do you have a wife at home?"

He shrugged as he leaned back onto his elbows, which were resting against the floral comforter on the bed.

"I've got a girlfriend, but we're on again off again, so who knows where we are."

Hah, now I had him.

"And you don't consider this cheating then?" I asked, motioning between him and myself.

"What is this?" He asked slyly, repeating my gesture as he slowly approached me, his eyes never leaving mine.

I struggled to find my words as he came closer; his face inches from mine.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, my nervousness apparent.

"Well then, obviously this is not cheating." He said, bringing his forehead to mine; our noses gently brushed as he spoke.

"But this, this could be considered cheating."

As soon as the words left his mouth, his lips were on mine. It was slow and soft and only lasted a moment; he slowly pulled back, his lips lingering for a second longer.

The instant our lips separated, there was a knock on the adjoining room door.

"You have to go." I whispered, rushing him to the main door. He turned to me and smiled, lifted his hand to wave, and disappeared into the hallway without a second glance. I ran to the adjoining room door, opening it to find John and Randy waiting impatiently.

"What took you so long?" Randy asked, brushing past me.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of putting on my eye liner and couldn't just rush it." I answered, trying to sound convincing. John nodded my way, as if he knew what I was talking about. I chuckled slightly as I pictured John in eyeliner.

"Anyway, you ready to go?" John asked, looking around the room for anything I may have forgotten.

"Yeah, all ready." I said, as I brushed on a coat of lip gloss and threw it into my makeup bag.

The boys grabbed my bags and led the way out of the room and down the hall.

"You excited to perform in front of the home crowd?" John asked, as we made our way into the elevator. I nodded with a smile, which faded fast as my eyes grew wide at what I saw next. I wouldn't have noticed if it had not been for Randy's low growl; Jeff was standing in the elevator with bags heading the same way. To say that I was uncomfortable is an understatement; I wanted nothing more than to jump out of that elevator and run the other way. Jeff smirked at me from behind Randy, who protectively wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I glanced back again at Jeff, who raised his eyebrows and nodded his head towards Randy's arm. I rolled my eyes as the elevator dinged to let us know we were at the lobby. John and Randy stepped out first, and I felt something tug at the pocket of my velour hoodie. I looked down to see Jeff pulling his hand out of it.

"Check that pocket later." He whispered as I walked off the elevator, joining Randy and John. I reached my hand into the pocket to feel a small folded up piece of paper.

"You're really slowing us down today." Randy told me. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. Nothing was wrong; I just had no idea what was going on. One day I'm hanging out with Randy as just friends, the next day Jeff's telling me Randy's emotionally cheating on Sam with me, and a few minutes later Jeff's kissing me! My mind was a rollercoaster ride of thoughts; I couldn't wait to get home and just lounge around my house by myself for awhile. It would be so nice to get away from the hotel life for a day or two, not that I had been living that life for very long.

We filed into the car; John drove, I sat up front, and Randy sat in the back. My mind drifted back to thoughts of relaxing in my house peacefully when those thoughts were ripped from my grasp.

"So I figured I could crash by you instead of staying at the hotel."

I followed the sound of the voice to its owner, and sure enough, it was Randy.

"Uh, yeah of course." I said, nodding my head. So much for a relaxing couple of days.

"You wanna crash too?" I asked, turning to John. If I'm gonna be stuck with one, I figured I might as well ask the other.

"Nah, I've got a date with Tiffany; and I don't wanna keep you up if I bring her home, if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes at his statement; why were men always so sure that their 'skills' would have every woman on earth screaming out in pleasure.

Randy reached up and patted him on the arm.

"Make sure I get all the details, man."

I rolled my eyes again; pigs. I took my ipod out of my bag and put the buds into my ears as I leaned my head back against the head rest and pressed shuffle. This was going to be a long ride, and I would need something to distract me from the ample amounts of 'guy talk' I was sure to have to sustain. I sang along with my music quietly.

"_State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me. So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy. That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay."_

Before I knew it, John ripped one of my ear buds from my ear; I shot him a look that could kill.

"Whoa, sorry I didn't know I shouldn't mess with your music; whatcha listening to?"

"Taylor Swift." I answered as I reached for my ear bud.

He handed me the ipod connector that was plugged into the cigarette lighter jack.

"Put it on here."

"Trust me, it's not the kind of music either of you would want to hear."

"That's okay; I'm curious to hear it."

I shrugged as I plugged the jack into my ipod; Taylor Swift filled the car and Randy looked at me funny.

"You were just listening to Jack's Mannequin a day ago, what's with the country?"

"I've got a really strange taste in music; I like a little bit of everything." I answered, as the song switched to "Give Em Hell Kid" by My Chemical Romance.

"I can hear that." John agreed, referring to the difference between the two songs.

Randy smiled as he nodded his head along with the music.

"This is something I can deal with."

I smiled as I rested my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes. It had been a strange day so far, and all I could think about was that kiss that happened between Jeff and I. It was small, sweet, and innocent; so why did I feel so guilty. I thought back to the conversation we were having before it happened.

"_I've got a girlfriend, but we're on again off again, so who knows where we are."_

So were they on again or off again, and if they were on again why did he kiss me. I convinced myself that they must have been off at the moment; I couldn't imagine him cheating on his girlfriend so deliberately. I convinced myself he must not have been with her at the time; if he was with her, could that even be considered cheating? It wasn't something serious; it was a little kiss, done with the intention of proving a point, at least that's what I thought it was. I shook my head, clearing it of my thoughts as I heard the next song on my shuffle.

"_Every single day, I walk down the street; I hear people say baby, so sweet. Ever since puberty everybody stares at me; boys, girls, I can't help it baby."_

Randy scoffed as John let out a laugh.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking at me in awe.

"It's from _Rent_; tell me you've seen it?"

He shook his head at me as I turned to Randy who did the same.

"Are you guys living under a rock? I saw the show on Broadway, and I absolutely love the movie. I guess I know what we're doing tonight." I said, grinning at Randy.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me when we're all alone in your house." He said with a smirk, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I playfully smacked his hand away, realizing he was referring to something other than watching a movie.

"We're watching _Rent_; I don't wanna hear any ifs ands or buts."

He groaned as he turned to John.

"You sure you need to go on that date tonight?"

John laughed and nodded.

"I am so not watching a musical."

I rolled my eyes; I could guarantee after Randy saw it he would love it.

The rest of the car ride went the same way; a song would come on, and Randy and John would tease me about it. Every so often, something they liked came on, and the two would sing at the top of their lungs.

We eventually reached Jersey, and John dropped Randy and me off at my house. I opened the door, granting us access to the small, house that I owned. It was a basic colonial; living room, bathroom, kitchen, an office, and a dining room on the first floor. Upstairs was a master suite and two small bedrooms. I gave Randy the short tour of the house, letting him pick which of the spare bedrooms he wanted to sleep in.

"I'll this one." He said, making his way to the master bedroom.

I laughed. "Yeah, and then you woke up; you better pick go pick one of the spares, I don't trust you in my room."

He laughed as well, snapped his fingers to make a 'darn' gesture, and walked to one of the spare rooms.

As Randy put his things in his room and called Sam, I snuck away into my room to finally see what Jeff had put in my pocket. It was a simple note with his phone number asking me to text him so we could keep in touch. I shrugged as I threw the note in the top drawer of my nightstand; I didn't see any reason that I shouldn't text him, so I did.

"_Hey, it's Kayla. I got ur note."_

"_Hey, good. I'm glad u text me. What's up?"_

"_Nm, I can't really talk right now. Randy's here."_

"_Oh, ok. What room r u in? Maybe we can get 2gether l8r"_

"_I'm not at the hotel. I'm home."_

"_And Randys there? ;)"_ I smirked at his insinuation; he just wouldn't give up.

"_I told u nothings goin on. I g2g ill ttyl."_

"_K, bye."_

After Randy and I both finished taking care of our stuff, we decided to order in some food and sat down to watch a movie. Much to his dismay, I forced him to watch _Rent_ with me. We sat together on the couch; his head in my lap, and my hands running through his hair. It didn't feel strange to me, and it didn't seem like we were doing anything wrong; it just felt natural. As the movie ended, Randy sat up and looked at me with a smile.

"_Would you light my candle?"_ He sang the lyrics to the song in the movie. I couldn't help but laugh; this was the guy that was so against watching a musical, and there he was singing the songs straight out of the movie.

"You really are a dork, you know that?" I said, laughing.

"I'm a dork? That's it, you're in trouble now. To bed with you missy." He said, as if he were in charge. I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms, letting him know I wasn't moving anywhere.

"If I see that tongue again, I'm gonna cut it off." He joked, as he grabbed me in his arms and threw me over his shoulder.

"Randy! What are you doing?" I laughed, trying to squirm out of his arms.

"I told you, you're going to bed!" He said, as he carried me up the stairs and into my room.

As he tried to throw me onto the bed, I grabbed hold of his neck, pulling his face down with me. His was face inches away from mine when I finally hit the bed, I could feel his breath on my face as I looked up into his eyes. He has such beautiful eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, his lips were crashing onto mine like waves on the seashore. His lips fiercely explored mine, his tongue begging for entrance into my mouth; I hastily granted it, and our kiss deepened, sending goose bumps all over my body. His kiss was rough yet sensual, and it made my body yearn for more of him. The kiss was everlasting, only ceasing for a moment to remove our shirts from our bodies, and then colliding once again as if some magnetic force was pulling us together. As I realized what we were doing, I found myself not caring; there was nothing I wanted more than to have Randy Orton at that moment and nothing, not even my conscience, was going to stop me. As we stripped our bodies of our clothes, it was as if we had entered a race to see who could undress faster; both of us finished at the same time, our bodies once again being drawn together without explanation. Randy pulled his lips off of mine and made his way down my body slowly, kissing every inch of it. He made his way to my pleasure zone, teasing me for awhile with his tongue before finally giving in and giving me the release I needed.

"Randy." I whispered, his eyes meeting mine with that familiar grin on his face. I pulled his head back up towards me, kissing him with a desire so strong; it almost sent me over the edge again. He positioned himself between my legs, and then looked up into my eyes once more.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered, his eyes shining even in the darkness of my bedroom.

"I want you, Randy." I whispered back. I didn't have to ask twice; he instantly pushed himself deep within me. I let out a scream of pleasure as he filled me to capacity with his member. He took complete control, rhythmically driving in and out of me, causing me to orgasm several times before he was even close.

"Turn over." He whispered, pulling my body up from under him and entering me from behind. He lightly tugged on my hair as he drove in and out of me, which I had never experienced before, and it drove me absolutely wild. After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss he finally came inside me; his body collapsed on top of me almost instantly and he moved his head around mine for one more kiss.

As I looked at him I realized one thing I had never known before; Randy Orton is a Sex God. He managed to make me orgasm more times in one night, then I think I have in my entire life; and from the cocky look on his face, I could tell he knew it was true.

"That was amazing." He panted, as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow.

All I could do was smile; as good as it felt, and as bad as I had wanted it, I still couldn't fight the sickening feeling in my stomach that brought me to realize the one thing I couldn't get out of my mind. Sam.


	5. In A Moment Of Weakness, You Said Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except for Kayla, although I wish I did ;) but that's an entirely different story.

AN: I'm really enjoying writing this story, and I have to admit, this is quickly becoming my favorite story to write. I hope you'll continue to read and review. Thanks to everyone who has, I really appreciate it. Now, enough of my spiel, on with the story! (=

I woke up the next morning with a heavy arm wrapped around my waist. For a brief moment I was startled, wondering who in the world was in my bed next to me; thoughts of last night came flooding into my mind and I knew exactly who it was.

I struggled to slip out from underneath his arm undetected, but failed miserably; I felt him strengthen his grip on me.

"Where do you think you're sneaking off to?" He questioned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his free hand before sitting up to look at me.

"I was just gonna get some air for a minute." I confessed, looking into the same gorgeous blue eyes that had seduced me less than eight hours earlier. My gaze wandered from his eyes to his lips, remembering the passion we shared the night before, and I felt the same tingling sensation of goose bumps forming all over my body. I reached my hand down, running it lightly over the one that was gripping my waist, and my stomach turned at the texture of cold metal on his finger. I glanced down and felt physically nauseous at the sight of his white gold wedding band sparkling in the small rays of sunlight that managed to force their way into the room between the thin openings of the shades.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I think so."

"What's wrong?"

What's wrong? Was he being serious? Didn't he realize that he had just broken every one of the sacred vows he made to his wife? I wondered why it seemed that I was the only one feeling guilty; _I_ certainly didn't commit myself to his wife, so why did _I_ feel like the only one to blame. I looked back up from the ring, meeting his eyes once more.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I asked, my voice nearly a whisper. How could I have turned into _that _girl? Never in a million years did I think I would become the hated home wrecker. How did I let lust take over without a second thought? I should have seen through it all and realized that my name was just going to go down in his proverbial little black book; this was nothing special, it was nothing sincere, it was merely a one night stand with a very married man.

He looked at me for a few moments before answering; I assumed he was trying to think of something cunning to say to me, but I was surprised when the words came out.

"Not since we've been-"

"Married." I finished his sentence, and he nodded his head to let me know I correctly finished his sentence.

"But you did it before you got married?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it was only once in awhile; it was never consistent. You've gotta realize how lonely it is being on the road; I go a month without seeing her sometimes."

I looked deep into his eyes, searching for any sign of regret hidden within them; I couldn't find one. I sighed as I decided I needed to ask the seemingly inevitable question.

"So, why'd you marry her?"

"I loved her."

"Loved?" I asked, emphasizing the 'ed'.

"She's so nagging; it's always the same thing. I'm never home long enough, I never spend enough time with her; she knew going into it that I would be away from home for long periods of time. I can't give up my job; she doesn't realize that if I wasn't working here, I couldn't support her outrageous spending habits."

I nodded as he spoke, listening intently to every word. He wasn't happy; suddenly the entire situation became clear to me. I understood why he did it and why he didn't feel guilty.

"So why don't you leave?"

He looked at me sternly as he spoke; his voice changing from soft and quiet to deep and audible.

"I'm not leaving her. She's my wife first, regardless of what I do on the road. We promised to be together for the rest of our lives, and that's the way it's going to be."

My mouth hung slightly open as his words slowly registered in my mind. Was he being serious? He confessed that he didn't love her anymore; he even went as far as to sleep with another woman, but he would not leave her? I didn't understand the logic, but I knew I had no right to put in my two cents, so I simply nodded. His voice softened as he began to speak once more.

"This has to stay between us, Kay. No one can hear about it; you've gotta promise not to speak a word of it to anyone."

I nodded hesitantly, knowing I was agreeing to something completely immoral. He smiled slightly and kissed me on the forehead before climbing out of bed.

"I've gotta go call Sam now; we'll do breakfast after?" He asked nonchalantly.

I felt sick to my stomach upon hearing his words; he wasn't scared of her suspecting anything?

I shook my head as I made my way downstairs to the kitchen; I needed to do something to get my mind off of the situation, so I grabbed my recipe book off of the counter and flipped through it for something to make. I eventually settled on chocolate chip pancakes and gathered the ingredients from their various locations throughout the kitchen; if Randy was gonna take forever on the phone, I figured I might as well just make something rather than wait for him to decide on what to do. I soon added eggs to the list of foods I was cooking and proceeded to make four eggs over easy. I smiled as I toasted the bread and cut out little circles in the centers, discarding the rest of the bread and just keeping the circles like my dad always did for me when I was younger. I realized I hadn't called home since I had been home, and decided to do so while waiting for Randy to finish his excessively long phone conversation.

"_Hello?"_ His voice rang through the phone and I felt myself smile instantly.

"_Hey daddy, how are you?"_

"_I'm good, princess. How's the WWE treating you?"_

"_It's good; how's everyone else?"_

"_Good; Nate and Christy are coming home for the show and they can't wait to see you. You're sure it's okay, right?"_ He asked. I told him I was certain it was okay, and everything was already taken care of; all they had to do the day of the show was show up and get their passes. I jumped at the opportunity to get my family front row tickets to the show and backstage passes for after; there was nothing I wanted more than to perform in my hometown in front of my favorite people in the world.

"_Alright dad, let me get going; Randy's here and I just made breakfast._

"_Okay, baby girl."_

"_I'll try to stop by today or tomorrow."_

"_Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"_I love you too, daddy. Bye."_

As I hung up the phone, I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind and a pair of soft lips kissing my cheek.

"I thought we were going to decide what to do about breakfast when I got off the phone." He spoke into my ear, his breath tickling my neck and sending tingles down my spine.

"I just figured I'd make something. You don't mind do you?" I asked as he glanced at the pancakes, eggs, and toast circles that were laid out on the counter.

"No, it looks good to me." He said, releasing me from his grasp and grabbing one of the plates that were sitting on the counter. He made his way to the table and sat down; I grabbed two glasses and put them on the table in front of him.

"OJ, milk, or water?"

"The juice, please." He answered, his eyes following me as I made my way back to the table with the juice carton in my hand.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" He asked, digging into the pancakes. I shrugged. "I told my dad I'll stop by today or tomorrow, not sure which I'd rather do yet. What about you?"

"Nothing; I figured I'd either hang with you or have Cena pick me up and hang with him. It's really up to you."

I smiled. "You can stay with me, if you want."

He nodded his head in agreement. "So it's settled; we'll spend the day together."

We finished breakfast and Randy offered to do the dishes while I took a shower. I told him it was unnecessary and I would do them when I finished showering, but he insisted and I reluctantly gave in. I left him in the kitchen and made my way up to the master bathroom to take a shower.

The water devoured my body and I closed my eyes and leaned my head back into it, enjoying the feel of the hot water running over me. I stood in the warm water, letting it wash over me for a few minutes without doing anything.

"_After tonight, will you remember how sweet and tenderly you reached for me and pulled me closer? After you go, will you return to turn to love me; after tonight begins to fade?"_

I sang out loud, the acoustics of the bathroom carrying my voice through the room.

"_I feel your touch, caressing me; this feeling's all I'll ever need. With every kiss from your sweet lips, it's like I'm drifting out of time."_

Caught up in the song I was singing, I must not have realized the sound of the door creaking open. It wasn't until I felt the light touch of a hand on my lower back that I jumped; I turned around, startled, and instantly felt his soft lips colliding with mine. His lips massaged mine as I felt him slowly run his tongue along my bottom lip. Unable to fight it any longer, I opened my mouth, allowing him full access. He kissed me hungrily, his hands exploring my body as he did so, and I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I pulled my lips from his slowly, stopping to look into his blue eyes for a moment.

"Randy…" I whispered, unsure if we should be doing what we were doing. He put a finger to my lips, causing me to stop speaking.

"I want you so bad, Kay." He confessed before ravenously pressing his mouth to mine again. He pushed my body against the cold marble walls of the shower, moving his mouth from my lips to my throat. The feeling of the water washing over us combined with the ecstasy Randy was providing was almost enough to send me over the edge. Upon meeting my lips once more, Randy lifted me off the ground in one swift motion and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he proceeded to fill my every desire.

As the day pressed on, Randy and I found ourselves in more compromising positions; we gave into each other in every way imaginable, and all over my house. The sex with Randy was carnal and rough; I didn't need to remind myself that he was not making love to me, and chances were he never would make love to me. That isn't what our relationship was about, and I was beginning to realize that. I still wasn't sure what we were doing or if we were going to continue, but as the day pressed on I found myself giving into him with less and less guilt.

By the end of the day, we were too exhausted to even think about going at it again, so we laid in my bed watching reruns of _Seinfeld _on TV. I snuggled close to Randy, my head lying on his chest, and his arm wrapped around me. We weren't in love, but if someone would have seen the way we were clinging to each other all day, they definitely would have gotten the impression that we were. We laid in a state of bliss, enjoying each other's company, and laughing at the wacky antics on the TV show. I heard the familiar buzzing of a phone vibrating and looked to the nightstand next to Randy, realizing it was his.

"Hey babe." He said into the phone, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt an unfamiliar emotion wash over me as he spoke; jealousy.

"Nothing, I'm just watching _Seinfeld_ in my room at Kayla's. Yeah, she's downstairs hanging out with John."

Downstairs with John, huh? I rolled my eyes as I listened to him talk. Cheating really took a lot of lying; I realized how Randy had to cover all the basics to keep her from suspecting anything.

"Kayla and John? No I don't think so; he's not really her type."

Not my type? _So what is my type?_ I wondered. _Muscular, sexy, blue eyes, and cheats on his wife with no regret?_

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you either; only two weeks, right?"

At this point, I stopped listening. I turned my back to him and slowly got out of the bed making my way to the window. I couldn't touch him; I couldn't even look at him while he was talking to her. I stared out into the dark February sky, drowning out as much of Randy's conversation as possible; the last thing I needed right now was to hear him profess his love for her. It made me feel queasy just thinking about him telling her how much he loved her and then sleeping with his arms wrapped around me all night.

"I'm really sorry about that." He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, slightly startling me; I hadn't even realized he hung up the phone.

I shrugged. What was I going to say? That was his wife, and I'm… well I'm his nothing; what say do I have in him answering his phone?

"I'll try to keep her phone calls and you separate from now on."

From now on? Did that mean he was planning on continuing this sinful mess we started? My heart pounded deep within my chest as I imagined all of the crazy steps we would have to take in order to keep this affair from everyone else. I sickened myself with guilt, yet at the same time I was intrigued. The idea of sneaking around with him was somewhat thrilling; the thought of being with him right underneath everyone's noses, with no one suspecting a thing, excited me.

I pushed my guilt far out of my mind as I moved my body back to the bed and settled in once more. Randy followed, pulling me close to him and letting my head lay on his chest. My body relaxed the moment I rested against him, listening to the sounds of his heart beating inside his chest, and I drifted fast to sleep; thoughts of the day's activities buzzing about inside my head.


	6. Can't Hide Your Lyin' Eyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kayla.

**AN: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to leave a sort of open ending to it, so just go with it. (=  
****Thanks for the reviews and all of the alerts/favorites. I really do appreciate it all. Everyone else, please review! Thanks!**

"_Hello?"_ I answered groggily into the phone; it was seven a.m. and I was not ready for phone calls.

"_Hey punk; what's up?" _My brother's voice cheerfully answered me. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust them to the bright sunlight that filled my room.

"_Me, now; you know normal people are still asleep at this ungodly hour, right?"_ I answered, letting him know how annoyed I was that he woke me. Randy groaned loudly next to me, and it took everything in me not to laugh; frustrated, he pulled the comforter high over his head and tried to fall back asleep.

"_Oh well; anyway, Christy can't make it to the show so I asked Josh to join me instead. That's okay right? I figured you already had a certain number of tickets so why not use them all?"_

I rolled my eyes; Josh was an ex-boyfriend of mine who also happened to be Nate's best friend. I would rather eat nails than have to be around him; I may have been crazy about him when we were together, but after we broke up he just started to irritate me. He never got entirely over me, and swore I felt the same way. I sighed loudly, pushing the fact that I wasn't happy about it, but reluctantly agreed.

"_Fine, I guess it's fine."_

"_Awesome; are you gonna come to Pub with us after the show?"_ Pub was a small bar that my brother Chris owned; it was always jam packed with people and it was nearly impossible to get a seat at the bar if you weren't there right after Happy Hour ended.

"_Yeah, I guess; who's going?"_

"_Everyone's going except dad. Me, Tom, Chris, Dan, and Josh; so what do you say, you in?"_

I contemplated it for a minute; I wasn't crazy about being at Pub, I always ran into people I didn't want to see, but I did miss seeing my brothers.

"_Yeah, I'll go; do you care if I bring Randy and maybe John Cena?"_

"_John Cena? I didn't know you were friends with him, Kay. Sure, bring everyone; Chris could use the business." _He laughed._ "Why don't you invite everyone at the show? I bet he'll close the bar down for you guys and VIPs."_

I thought about his suggestion; it would be nice to have a place where we wouldn't get mobbed by fans all night.

"_Sure, talk to him about it and let me know. I'll get the word out to everyone so they have the option of going if they want; I can't guarantee who's gonna come, but ill let people know."_

"_Okay, sounds good. I'll see you tonight at the show."_

"_Yeah; don't forget to pick up the tickets at will call, and I'll send someone up with backstage passes for after the show."_

"_Yep, sounds good. See you later."_

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and looked down at Randy who was sleeping; a smile appeared on my face as I pounced on him, landing on his stomach.

"What the- I'm gonna kill you." He said as he looked up at me. I giggled quietly as he rolled over, causing me to fall off of him, and tickled me.

"I give! I give!" I shouted, as he wouldn't stop. I struggled to get out of his grasp, but he had me pinned beneath him and there wasn't a chance in hell that I was getting away.

"Tell me you're sorry."

"I'm sorry." I managed to get out between laughs. He smirked down at me, his blue eyes locking onto mine for what seemed like an eternity.

"I don't think you're being sincere." He said, still tickling me excessively.

"I am!" I squealed, unable to stop laughing. He still wouldn't let me go, so I did the only thing I was certain would distract him; I kissed him.

The tickling ceased immediately and he returned the kiss with a passion too strong for words. Thoughts of Sam, waiting at home faithfully, filled my mind and I slowly pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes searching my face for any signs.

"Don't you feel guilty?" I blurted out; his eyes met mine and his face turned cold as stone.

"Let's not do this right now, Kay." He answered frigidly.

"Then when are we gonna do this, Randy? We need to talk about this; _I_ need to talk about this." I responded, his eyes softening at my words.

"Okay; we'll talk tonight. I promise." He stated as he kissed my forehead. I nodded slowly as he began to get up.

"I need to go call her, and then I'm gonna take a shower; care to join me?" He asked with a smirk.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go take a bath now; go make your phone calls and I'll see you when I'm done." I answered, the smirk on his face disappearing.

"Okay; I guess ill see you then." He said, as he made his way out of the room to make his phone call.

I took a hot bath and relaxed for awhile, then got out and made myself ready for the day. I hadn't seen or heard Randy since our conversation before, but I figured he was just on the phone or downstairs getting a bite to eat. When I finally made my way downstairs, Randy was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"My brother invited us to his bar after work." I spoke as I stepped off the final stair.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he said to invite the whole roster; they'll shut down the place for us and VIPs only."

"Cool."

"So, you wanna go?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay."

I couldn't figure out the awkwardness in the air, but I assumed it was just something that came with the territory of sleeping with a married man or maybe it just came with the territory of sleeping with Randy Orton; I didn't have the energy to try to figure it out, either way. I shrugged him off and made my way to the kitchen; I poured a bowl of cereal for myself and sat down at the pub table to eat it.

The room felt strangely cold as I glanced over at Randy, who was still reading his newspaper, undisturbed by my presence. I lifted the bowl up to my face and drank the remainder of the cold milk that was left from my cereal, savouring the sweet taste, and I gulped back the remainder of it quickly. I glanced back up at Randy and sighed, there still no sign of him acting normal anytime soon, and the weirdness between us was becoming too much for me to handle. I decided that I would have to be the one to break the ice, so I rose slowly from my seat, stopped to put the empty bowl in the sink, and made my way over to him. His eyes were fixated on the paper, and he didn't even flinch when I plopped down roughly next to him. I drew a deep breath and let it out slowly as I watched him intently; why was he acting so strange suddenly? Things were okay when we left the bedroom earlier, what could have happened between the bedroom and the living room that was causing all this tension?

Before I could voice my questions, his eyes found mine; the soft blue eyes that I had grown to know were now cold and dull. Randy swallowed hard; the blank look on his face warned me bad news to come, and his voice became soft and earnest as he spoke.

"She knows."


	7. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Kayla.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up; I've been so busy with Valentine's Day and whatnot. I promise to update more regularly! Also if you read He Gets What He Wants, I'll be updating that soon too, so give me a few more days. Thanks to KimmieCena and ortonfanatic56 for the reviews, I appreciate it! And the bunches of people who added it to favorites/alerts, I appreciate it too! Thanks everyone! Everyone else, please review! (=

"She knows."

My eyes widened and my hands began to shake, my heart was beating faster than a freight train, and I felt as though I was trying to take a deep breath while under twenty degree water; did I hear him correctly? I could feel the color flush from my face as my mind ran rampant with thoughts of what was to come; was I going to be confronted by the woman who's husband I was sleeping with, were we going to have an altercation of some sort, or was she going to just leave him and tell me we deserve each other? I tried to swallow, but my mouth was as dry as the Sahara dessert; I choked back a few tears of anxiety as I brought my eyes up to meet his once more. His eyes softened as he realized the state of complete shock and uneasiness that I was in, and he reached his hand up to cup my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

I shot him a questioning look as a smile crept to his face; what in the world could possibly be funny at that moment?

"I'm just kidding, Kay; no one knows, although John has his suspicions."

My mouth fell open in awe as I felt every emotion in my body go from anxious to angry in an instant. My hands still shook and my mouth was still unbearably dry, but this time it wasn't out of nervousness; it was out of complete and utter resentment. My brain was urging me to slap him across the face as hard as humanly possibly, but instead my body sat there in complete amazement at how much of an ass he really was. I struggled to get my words out but my mouth was so dry, that I couldn't speak; instead I stormed off to the kitchen, shaking my head as I walked away from him.

I contemplated what to say to him over an ice cold glass of water in the kitchen; I could forget it happened and be friendly and cordial to him or I could fly off the handle, making sure he felt as anxious as I did, and make sure he never pulled a stunt like that again. I decided to go with the latter; I put my empty glass into the sink and stormed back into the living room, my blood still boiling.

"What do you mean you're kidding? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable that made me feel?"

His eyes met mine and for a second he looked sad, like a puppy who was being disciplined for having an accident on the brand new carpet. I almost felt sorry for him, until I reminded myself of the way he made me feel just a few minutes earlier; I continued to stare down at him as he looked back up at me, his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

"I'm sorry Kay, like I said, I was just joking. You need to loosen up a little; she's never going to find out and if she does, who cares?"

"You should, Randy! You tell me how you're never going to leave her, yet you don't care if she finds out you're sleeping with me? Don't you think that's going to spoil your plan of never leaving? Because I'm pretty sure she's not gonna stay around if she finds out!"

"Kayla, listen to me, I don't want you to worry about this anymore. Everything's fine. I was kidding; it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry. I'll never say anything like that again."

"Whatever Randy. I'm gonna go get ready and in an hour we have to get out of here; we'll deal with this later."

I stormed off to my room, making sure to lock the door behind me, and collapsed on my bed. I couldn't believe that he would joke about something like that; I was already on edge all the time because of how guilty I was feeling, so why would he go and make me even more anxious? It took a good half hour for my heart to finally stop racing and my body to stop shaking incessantly; I was finally starting to cool off, and I knew that's exactly what needed to happen. I was in my hometown, my whole family was coming to watch my match, and I knew I couldn't let myself be a mess in front of them. I got off of the bed slowly, making sure that I had fully regained my composure, and I headed out of the room. I made my way down the staircase, ready to face Randy again, and entered the living room to see him sitting on the couch with his stuff next to him, ready to go.

"Hey." I said meekly, as I made my way over to him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready; everything okay now?" He asked quietly, searching my face for any signs of anger that may have remained from earlier.

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's go."

We left the house in silence and stayed that way during the short car ride to the arena; things were still awkward, but I knew I needed to get through the day with as little drama as possible if I was going to perform well that night.

When we arrived at the arena, Randy and I walked in together and made our way to the empty locker room that I usually would share with him and John.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take care of something." I said as I placed my bags on the floor next to the small sofa.

"You need me to come with you?"

"No, I'm okay; I'll be back before my match." I answered, remembering that not only did I had a match of my own against Melina that night, I was still scheduled to valet for Randy.

"Okay, so I'll see you soon." He said, as he gave me a light peck on the lips.

I made my way into the small corridor, leaving Randy alone in the locker room, and pulled out my cell phone once out of sight. I stood outside of the room for a moment, staring down at my phone and debating if I should dial the number that I had pulled up on my screen.

"_Hello?"_ His voice caught me off guard, but I smiled as my ears adjusted to the sweet southern accent on the other end.

"_Hey, are you at the arena yet?"_

"_I sure am; what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, I was wondering if I could swing by your room?"_

"_Of course."_

He gave me the locker room number and I made my way there, avoiding the eyes of everyone around me as I walked; I didn't want word of me hanging out there to get back to Randy. I knocked softly on the big metal door, keeping my eyes focused on the silver door handle rather than the people around me.

"Hey." A smiling Jeff answered, pulling me into the room and shutting the door before embracing me in a tight hug.

"Hey." I replied, returning the smile.

"Guys, you remember Kayla right?" He asked, as Matt and Shannon waved at me.

I returned the waves before Jeff dragged me over to a couch and sat down, pulling me down with him.

"So what's up?" He asked, watching my face for an answer.

"Nothing, I just needed to get away from Randy for awhile." I confessed, immediately wanting to take it back. It's not that I didn't trust Jeff, it's just that I knew he was going to question me incessantly, and I didn't plan on telling him what happened between Randy and I for the last two days.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I answered, unconvincingly. He shot me a stern look that told me he didn't believe a word I said. "So my brother owns this bar called Pub, and he wants to shut it down for the whole roster tonight, you guys want to come?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Matt and Shannon perked up immediately, nodding there heads and asking questions about the place. I pulled out my cell phone and text the address to Jeff, letting the guys know that he had it.

"Is Randy coming?" Jeff asked quietly, his green eyes locked on mine as he spoke.

I nodded my head and answered. "I think so."

"You better save a dance for me." He said with a wink. I couldn't help but smile; there was something about him that could make me forget all of my problems.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." I explained. "My ex boyfriend is gonna be there, and he thinks we're still in love."

Jeff chuckled at my story. "So you're gonna need a knight in shining armor to save you tonight?"

I giggled at his answer. I knew I could use more than a knight in shining armor; the situation I put myself in recently wasn't something that was easy to fix, I figured even if we stopped it right now, Sam would end up getting hurt.

I sat in the locker room with Jeff, Shannon, and Matt for hours; we talked about the most random things, and it was a breath of fresh air to be around people who were so laid back for a change. Eventually it was time for me to get back to my locker room; I had to change into my ring attire and head out for my match, which was early in the program. I said my goodbyes to the guys and made my way back to the locker room, trying to think of excuses for where I had been all day. I sighed heavily before opening the door and making my way into the room. I was relieved that John was there this time, so Randy wouldn't be able to mention any of the things that happened between us, and I smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe, how have you been?"

"Good, how about you?" I asked, as I dug through my bags to find my clothes.

"Good; I saw you go into the Hardy's room before, are you guys becoming friends?"

My mouth dropped open as my gaze switched from John to Randy. I couldn't believe that John had just blown me out of the water after knowing how badly Randy wanted me to stay away from those guys. Randy's eyes opened widely, and I swore I saw a flash of red in them before he spoke.

"You were hanging out with the Hardys?" The anger in his voice was evident as he spoke.

"Yeah, but-"

"I thought we talked about this, Kay? I told you the only reason they want anything to do with you is so they can-"

"Sleep with me?" I said, cutting him off as he did to me previously. I felt my blood begin to boil again as my body stiffened; Randy really had a way of getting to me. Who was he to tell me who I could hang out with? We weren't married; as a matter of fact, the only person he should be worry about is his wife, who he is cheating on!

"Yes! That's all they want, Kay!" He shouted, his body now only a few feet from mine.

I scoffed as his words, as I turned my back to him; I couldn't take all the drama anymore, I just needed to get out of there and get ready for my match. I let a tear of frustration fall down my face, and quickly wiped it off, not wanting him or John to see.

Randy's voice softened as he heard a small sniffle escape my body.

"Kay, I just don't want to see you get hurt. With those guys, it's just sex; it'll never be anything more than that." He said quietly, rubbing his hand up and down my arm as he spoke.

I turned to face him, my eyes full of tears and anger, and harshly brushed his hand away from my body.

"What's so different about what you're doing, Randy? We're never going to be anything more than sex either; you're married for God's sake!" I exclaimed, forgetting John was in the room. Randy's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at my words; he wasn't expecting me to say anything of that nature, especially in front of John, and was caught off guard when I said it. I waited for another moment expecting some sort of response, but nothing came; I grabbed my things and headed toward the door, stopping before opening it.

"What, nothing to say about that? I didn't think so." I snarled, as I stormed out of the room and toward the diva's locker room. I figured I would get dressed there and figure things out later; I didn't have time to deal with everything at that moment, I was set to go on in under ten minutes, and I really needed to hurry up and get dressed.

Once I was finally dressed, I made my way to the curtain for my match. It went well; I beat Melina with a quick roll up after Randy came out and distracted her. Randy and I left the ring arm in arm, but the moment we got backstage I dropped his.

"We need to talk." He said sternly, the look in his eyes letting me know he was serious.

"No, we don't."

"We have to be out there soon, so let's go. We're gonna go get your stuff, you're gonna come back to the room, and we're gonna talk about this."

I sighed as he dragged me toward the diva's locker room; there was nothing I wanted to do less than talk to him about what had just happened. It was a mistake on my part, I'll admit it, but at the same time he shouldn't have cared who I was friends with. It just wasn't his place.

After picking up my things in the diva's locker room, we finally arrived back in Randy's room. I plopped down on the couch, positioning myself so that I was looking away from him, and he paced the room relentlessly.

"So, you have anything to say?" He asked coldly, as I crossed my arms over my chest and ignored his question.

"No? Well I do. How could you blurt that out in front of John, Kay? I thought we agreed that no one would find out?"

Again, I ignored his words; I was too angry to have that conversation with him. I was the kind of person that needed time to calm down when something happened; I needed space to relax and forget why I was angry, but Randy wouldn't give me that. He wanted his answers immediately, and he wasn't letting up until I complied.

"Okay, you're not gonna answer that? So onto my next question, what is going on with you and the Hardys?"

I rolled my eyes at his question; yes Jeff and I kissed once, but wasn't it possible to just be friends with a couple of guys?

"Randy, why is it so hard to believe that Jeff and I are just friends?"

"So it's Jeff that you went to see?"

I shook my head as I turned to face him; I knew I messed up by bringing Jeff's name into the mix, I should have let him think I was friends with the whole group, but now I would have to explain myself.

"Yes, Jeff and I became friends a few days ago, but I don't see how that's any of your business."

"What do you mean it's not my business? You're my friend, Kay, and I think I have a right to know who you're going to be sleeping with next."

"First of all, Jeff and I are not sleeping together nor will we be anytime soon; Jeff and I are just friends, but again, I don't see that as any of your business. You and I are friends, Randy, just like Jeff and I are friends; you don't have any bearing over who I associate with."

"I think I should have a say in this; you're playing with fire, Kay, and you're going to get burned. He's out for one thing, just like I told you, and you're going to end up hurt."

"Jeff has a girlfriend, Randy; some men are able to stay faithful." I snarled. I was getting fed up with the whole situation; he didn't have any right to tell me who I could be friends with, and I was starting to get sick of him repeating the same thing over and over.

"Whatever." He growled, as he reached into his bag to pull out his wrestling gear; it seemed as though he was finally going to give up, and I couldn't have been more relieved.

"We have a match to worry about, so get dressed and let's go." He said coldly, as he walked into the bathroom to change into his outfit. I sighed loudly; I didn't want things to be so tense between us, but I didn't want him to think he could control my life either. I was a big girl and I knew how to take care of myself, I didn't need Randy Orton to do it for me.

I threw on a denim skirt and a lacy black tank top and waited by the door for Randy. Once he was ready to go we made our way to the curtain, acting as though nothing had happened between us. We both knew that we would have to put the tension between us to a rest while we were out in front of the crowd; we couldn't let on that things between us weren't smooth. On the way to the curtain we passed John, and I couldn't help but shoot him a dirty look; after all, if he hadn't opened his big mouth, Randy and I might not have been in that situation to begin with.

Randy's music hit, and we made our way out to the ring together. There was a huge pop from the crowd at the sight of Randy, and I couldn't help but be happy for him. If there was one thing we all strived for in this business, it was to receive a huge ovation from the fans. I stood on the side of the ring, while randy made his way into the middle and watched as William Regal made his way down the ramp.

The match was awesome; Randy beat Regal senseless, and we made our way back up the ramp hand in hand.

Our jobs for the night were finally over, and I couldn't have been happier. After the day I had, I couldn't wait to have an ice cold drink at my brother's bar. Leaving Randy, who was talking to John about the Pub, I made my way back to the locker room and jumped in the shower quickly. There was still one match left that night, so I had time to get ready before my family made their way backstage to see me.

As I finally dressed, I couldn't help but smile; tonight was going to be a fun night, I was going to make sure of it, and nobody was going to bring me down.


	8. I'm Addicted and Your Kiss is the Drug

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla, who is a fictional character.

Sitting in the locker room by myself, I couldn't help but think of all of the events that day. Randy really did think it was funny to trick me into believing that his wife had found out about us. I couldn't believe that he would do something so inconsiderate of my feelings; what in the world would possess him to tell me that she knew about us? Then there was the way that he was being so overprotective of me; I have four older brothers who already played the part of the overprotective men in my life, so he was a little too late to join in on that. They beat up the guys that I dated during the day, and they picked on me at night; because of them, I learned to harden myself against the actions of others, so that I wouldn't end up hurt. If there is anyone who didn't need to be protected, it was me.

"Hey baby girl!" I heard a voice call out from behind me. I immediately recognized the voice and ran into the arms of the only man who I knew would never do anything to hurt me.

"Hey daddy!" I exclaimed, as he wrapped his big arms around my body, embracing me for what seemed like days. There was no where in the world safer than my dad's arms, and that was the one place I knew I was always welcome. No matter how old I got, I was always going to be daddy's little girl.

"You were great tonight, Kayla! I'm so proud of you." His blue eyes sparkled as he spoke; I knew he meant what he said, he was always proud of me no matter what I did. He was probably the most supportive father in the world, and I couldn't have been luckier.

"Thanks dad, so how did you enjoy the show?"

"It was great; your win could have been a little cleaner though." He admitted referring to the roll up I got on Melina because of Randy's interference. I smiled as he spoke; he knew it was all scripted, but it was just like him to call me out for something like that.

"Thanks dad." I said with a laugh.

"Hey punk." My brother Chris interrupted as he reached up a hand and ruffled my hair. I quickly pulled my head out of his reach and worked to fix the messed up part in my hair. I rolled my eyes at his antics; he could never just act normal and loving towards me, he always had to do something to get on my nerves.

"So are you shutting down the bar for us or what?"

"Of course; we need to celebrate my little sister's new found success."

"Good; I can't wait to have a drink." I admitted, as my other brothers walked in accompanied by my ex boyfriend Josh. "Especially if I'm going to have to deal with this all night." I mumbled under my breath as Josh made his way over to me.

"You looked great out there tonight, babe."

I rolled my eyes as he spoke; it's not like I hated him, but I just couldn't stand being around him.

"Thanks." I replied in a low, sarcastic tone; turning my attention to my other brothers, a smile crept over my face.

"Hey guys." I said, as I hugged each of them.

"You're not wearing that out, are you?" The youngest of my older brothers, Dan, asked.

I looked at my outfit once more in the mirror and twirled around to get the full view; I didn't see anything wrong with my outfit, so I wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Yes, Danny I am, why?" I asked, confused.

"You really should cover up a little more." He said, as he drew attention to the low cut cami and mini skirt.

"I am covered!" I argued, as Josh stepped over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look fine to me, babe."

I shuddered at his words; nothing could gross me out more than him checking me out. Truthfully, I don't even know what I saw in him; sure he's a nice guy when he wants to be, but other than that he's a total skeeze ball.

My father cleared his throat loudly, his eyes locked on Josh's hand. Josh immediately dropped it and stepped a few feet away, not wanting to push any of my father's buttons. I smiled thankfully at my father, who then nodded at me in response.

"Well baby girl, your old man is tired; I'm gonna get these kids to drop me off at home on their way to the bar. You'll stop by to see me before you hit the road, right?"

"Of course, daddy; have a good night. I love you."

"I love you too, darling." He said, as he pulled me in for another hug. My brothers said their goodbyes and left with my father, letting me know they would see me in a while.

I looked in the mirror once more, deciding I needed to change something about my clothing. I threw on a black v-neck sweater over the cami, letting the lace peek out from the top and the bottom. I smiled as I approved my outfit and threw on some makeup to match. As soon as I finished getting ready, Randy's voice filled the room.

"Is the invitation to your brother's bar still open?" He asked, gently.

"Only if you want it to be."

"I do."

"So then it is."

I could see that this conversation was going nowhere; Randy and I hadn't really spoken since the blow out that morning, and neither of us was willing to admit we were wrong. We both had grounds to be angry with one another, although I think my reason was much more valid than his.

"Okay…well I think I'm gonna grab a ride with Cena then." He said, as he made his way over to me.

"Fine."

The room filled with a stale silence for a few minutes, neither of us knowing what to say to the other.

"Kayla, we can't do this."

"Can't do what, Randy?"

"This. I can't keep fighting with you over pointless things. I'm sorry if I was a little overbearing, but I was just looking out for you."

"A little overbearing?"

"Okay, a lot overbearing, but like I said, I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. I would kill the guy that broke your heart."

"And what makes you think it isn't going to be you?" I asked, coldly.

"It's not; I'm too crazy about you. I couldn't bring myself to do anything to hurt you."

"And lying to me about your wife finding out didn't hurt me?"

"I told you I'm sorry; I don't know what else to say."

"Say you'll never do it again, Randy. Say you'll back off and let me be friends with whoever I want to be friends with."

"I can't do that."

"Well then I can't do _this_." I said, motioning between the two of us.

"Kay…"

"Randy, I don't think we should continue this; you're married and I know I can't keep this going without the feelings I have for you growing stronger every time. We're amazing together, and the chemistry between us could blow the roof off of this arena, but you're spoken for."

"Don't do this, Kayla."

"I'm sorry Randy, but I think we should try to go back to being just friends."

He let out a loud sigh of frustration as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Fine. If that's what you want, then you got it. I won't be anything but friendly to you, and I expect the same thing in return."

I nodded my head at him as he spoke, feeling the queasiness in my gut surfacing. This was the right thing to do, right? If it was, then why was I suddenly feeling so empty?

"So are friends allowed to stay in the guest room of your house, or do I have to go find a hotel to stay in?"

I rolled my eyes as he spoke; he knew he was more than welcome to stay with me, but he just wanted to push my buttons as much as possible.

"Yes Randy, friends are always welcome to stay with me."

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you at your brother's bar."

"Yeah, I'll see you there."

After Randy left, I threw myself onto the couch and groaned loudly. I couldn't hide my frustrations anymore; why did he need to be so immature about everything? I didn't want things to be awkward between us; I just wanted things to go back to the way they were before we made the mistake of sleeping together. It was definitely a mistake- an incredibly satisfying mistake- but a mistake just the same.

I realized the time, and decided to make my way to the bar, eager to drink away my aggravations from the day.

When I arrived at the Pub, I couldn't believe how much of the roster was already there. Word got around quickly backstage; there were people from the roster that I hadn't even been introduced to yet that were hanging out around the bar, talking to friends, and dancing on the tiny checkered dance floor in the back of the room. I scanned the dimly lit room for signs of a familiar face and smiled immediately as I saw Jeff waving frantically at me. I happily made my way over to him; there couldn't be anything better than hanging out with Jeff when I was so stressed out over Randy. Jeff was cool, calm and collected, and he knew exactly how to make me forget all of my problems.

"What are you drinking?" Jeff shouted over the loud music that was ringing through the bar.

"Coors Light." I answered.

"And? We have to do a shot to celebrate!"

"Okay, how about a Red Headed Slut?"

"Sounds good!"

Jeff turned his attention to the bartender as I turned to scan the room again. Without warning, I felt an arm grip my waist accompanied by hot breath on my neck.

"Hey baby; I missed you."

I rolled my eyes; as usual, Josh was around to drive me completely insane. I really was going to need a drink to make it through this night.

Jeff, noticing the look on my face, pulled my body away from Josh's and against his.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

I shrugged; I didn't really consider Josh to be a friend, or worthy of an introduction for that matter.

Jeff politely stuck his hand out, sensing my noncompliance.

"Hey I'm Jeff, Kayla's boyfriend. And you are?"

"Josh. Kayla and I have been dating for a few years on and off, and we're still madly in love, so I wouldn't get too comfortable being with her if I were you. She always comes back to me."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Josh spoke.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He answered as he turned his back on Josh, who sighed and walked away.

"Anyway, ready for those shots?"

I nodded my head furiously. We picked up our shot glasses and simultaneously downed our shots, savoring the sweet liquid as it filled our mouths. I smiled as I finished it, knowing all too well that they tend to sneak up on you. Jeff handed me my beer after and we made our way to the other side of the bar, where a few stools had opened up.

"Thanks for that." I said as I took my seat at the bar. Jeff joined me and smiled.

"For what?"

"Playing the part of my boyfriend; he would have been badgering me all night if you hadn't."

"Don't mention it. It's not a part I mind playing." He confessed with a grin. I returned it before taking a sip of my beer.

We sat at the bar for awhile, talking about our lives, and Jeff introduced me to some of the people I hadn't yet been introduced to. I had at least five more shots with Jeff, and four beers to match it, and I was feeling very nice at the time. There was still no sign of Randy; I searched the room continuously for him, but couldn't find any indication that he had even been there. I was still unhappy with him, but there was a part of me that wanted to see him anyway.

Noticing my distraction, Jeff grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"How about that dance?"

"Sure." I answered, as he pulled me toward the dance floor. "If You Seek Amy" By Britney Spears blasted throughout the bar. Jeff was an amazing dancer, something I never would have guessed, and I was sure I could have danced with him all night. He had all the right moves and knew exactly where to put his hands to make me feel good yet not disrespected. He dancing was seductive, and it took everything in me not to kiss him in the middle of that dance floor. It was more than difficult to fight the urge to lay my lips on his, but I knew I wasn't ready for more drama yet; I had barely gotten past what had happened with Randy earlier in the day. We danced through a few more songs and I was feeling great; the alcohol was starting to set in and there was no denying that I was floating on cloud nine. My blissful state was soon interrupted when my eyes locked onto his. At that point, I wasn't even anticipating him to be there, I had searched the room multiple times for him, and when I looked up to see him watching me dance with Jeff I was completely caught off guard. I turned back to Jeff, uncertain what to do with myself.

"Hey, I'm gonna run to the bathroom, why don't you meet me back at the bar." I shouted over the thunderous music.

"Okay; I'll be waiting for you."

As Jeff turned his back, I made my break for the door rather than the bathroom; I wasn't a true smoker, but on days when I was drinking or really stressed out I was known to have a few. I made my way out and over to the side of the building, hoping no one would see, and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I leaned back against the wall of the building and lit it, taking a long, deep drag and closing my eyes. I could hear the faint sound of the music playing through the walls of the bar and my body seemed to sway to it on its own, although it could have just been my unsteadiness from the alcohol. I took another pull of my stogie, enjoying the calmness it was inducing, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice around the corner.

"So you dragged me out here; now what do you want?"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I peeked around the corner to find Randy and Jeff talking outside. I wasn't sure what it was about, but I knew I had to listen until I found out.

"I want you to stay away from her." Randy's voice was low and cold, and I wasn't able to tell if he was sober or not. He sounded serious; I had never heard him speak in such an angry voice before, and it was a little unnerving to hear.

"Well, as we both know, what you want and what you get are two completely different things."

Randy sneered at his comment. The conversation was clearly not going the way he wanted it to; I stumbled a little as I listened, catching myself just in time to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"I'm not going to let you mess with her the way you messed with Jenna. That's not going to happen."

My mind raced with thoughts; who was Jenna? I searched my memory for any mention of the name, but found nothing. Frustrated that I didn't know who they were talking about, I listened intently for any clues that would explain to me who that girl was.

"You're just jealous that the same thing that happened with Jenna is going to happen with Kayla; the girl you're in love with is going to fall for someone you can't stand."

I realized that Jenna must have been the girl that John told me about at catering that day. She had to have been the girl that Randy was crazy about but Jeff slept with that night. Content that I figured it out, I smiled and tried to listened some more.

"I was never in love with Jenna." Randy scoffed before stopping and thinking for a moment. "And I'm not in love with Kayla either."

My heart felt like it stopped as he spoke; I wasn't expecting him to be in love with me, and I knew I wasn't in love with him, but for some reason hearing those words really hurt me. I couldn't explain why, but part of me wanted to hear him say he was in love with me.

"Don't bullshit me, Orton. I see the way you look at her, the way you're so protective over her, but guess what? You're married, Randy; you have no claim over her, you can't tell me that I can't pursue the woman I'm interested in, because you're already taken and it's not by her."

I leaned my head back against the wall once more; my head was spinning like crazy and I couldn't stand much longer. I prayed they would finish their conversation and head back inside soon so that I could make my way back to my bar stool and sit down.

"Look, Jeff; I'm warning you. Stay away from her; she doesn't need a screw up like you distracting her from her career or ruining her shots at climbing to the top of the roster. If you care about her, you'll stay away from her; that's the best thing you can do."

"Whatever man." I heard Jeff say as I peeked around the corner in time to see him throw his hands up in the air and storm away from Randy. Randy stood outside, leaned his head back against the brick building, and sighed.

I wanted to go to him and yell at him for not loving me, tell him he had no right to warn my potential suitor against pursuing me, yet at the same time thank him for caring enough to not want me to get hurt. I contemplated revealing myself to him, but all thoughts of that were pushed aside as I felt that familiar turning in my stomach. I closed my eyes for a moment and began to spin, my body feeling the same sensation I experienced while on a roller coaster, and decided I'd better make my way inside. I stumbled around the corner toward the door and everything hit me at once; I leaned over, vomited all over the sidewalk, and groaned as I looked up to see that it had landed only a few inches from someone's shoes. I heard a chuckle above me as that person bent down to my level.

"Looks like someone had a little too much to drink." He said, as he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to my feet.

"Just leave me here to die." I moaned; not only did I want to die from feeling sick, but also from the embarrassment of not being able to hold my liquor long enough to make it home.

"You know, it's a funny gift, but something tells me you're gonna live." He said, grabbing my purse from my arm and digging through it to find my car keys. He started to walk me toward the car when I stopped in my tracks.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna get you home and put you to bed; you had way too much to drink tonight, Kay."

"No, I don't want to go home; I want another beer." I said, my words slurring all the while.

"I think that's out of the question. You had more than enough."

I growled as he walked me to the car, put me in the passenger's seat, and buckled my seatbelt around my nearly lifeless body. He then made his way to the driver's seat and began the short ride to my house.

The car ride home left me feeling worse than I was feeling at the club; the bumpiness of the New Jersey roads was enough to make anyone sick, and I cursed the state for not fixing the pot holes in the road as I stuck my head out of the window to get sick once more.

I pulled myself back inside the car again and leaned my head back against the headrest.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Randy asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Five or Six Red Headed Sluts and bunch of Coors." I answered, trying to ignore the queasiness of my stomach.

"That'll do it; those shots tend to sneak up on you. Don't you know it's always the sweet stuff that gets you sick?"

I groaned once again as Randy pulled into the driveway of my house. I attempted to get out, but forgot to unbuckle my seat belt, and found myself stuck.

"Just stay there, I'll help you." Randy said as he ran around the car and unbuckled me. He pulled me out of the car and picked me up, wedding day style, and carried me into the house. He brought me straight to the bathroom where he had me brush my teeth while he went to find me some clothes to wear.

"Hear you go." He said, as I turned off the water and put my toothbrush back into its holder.

I attempted to take off my skirt, but somehow my legs got stuck and I fell sideways; luckily Randy caught me just in time, or I might have needed a trip to the hospital to go along with my already horrible day.

"Easy; here, let me help you." He said, as he took me out of my skirt and helped me into a pair of pink pj shorts. He then helped me with my shirt and replaced it with the big Randy Orton t-shirt that I always wore to sleep.

"Come on." He said, picking me up again and carrying me the few feet to my bed. He placed me down gently, throwing the covers over my body and bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

Blame it on the alcohol, but before I knew it, I had captured his lips with mine. I kissed him ferociously, my body wanting nothing more than him at that moment. To my dismay, my desire was put on hold as I felt him pull back; my eyes popped open, wondering what the problem was.

"Kay, I can't do this." He confessed, his blue eyes looking down into mine.

"I thought you wanted this." I whispered; I felt rejected and humiliated by my actions.

"I do want this, Kay. I want this more than I can say, but after the talk we had this afternoon, I can't do this with you not sober. I need to know that this is really what you want to do, or I would feel like I am taking advantage of a drunken girl."

"What does it matter? You don't love me anyway; I heard you tell Jeff." I said, slurring my words as I spoke.

"Kay, I think we both know that I love you, but we also know that I shouldn't love you."

I nodded, contemplating his answer. I admit, I was drunk and I didn't really understand what he was talking about, but I took it as a reasonable response anyway.

"Will you stay with me here?" I asked, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Okay, but tomorrow we'll have to talk about this sleeping arrangement." He said with a grin, as he stripped his body of his jeans and his dress shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. I smiled as my eyes hungrily scanned his body, and noticed that everything about him was alluring; his sexy tattoos, his bright eyes, and his toned body filled me with lust as he climbed over me to get to the other side of the bed.

I snuggled my body against his; my stomach had finally settled and I couldn't help but smile at the man lying next to me. I reached up to kiss him on the cheek, and he smiled down at me.

"What was that for?"

"For taking care of me."

"Then I think I better do that more often."

I drifted off into a drunken sleep, unaware of what tomorrow would bring; all I knew was that after my hectic day, I had finally found a little peace.


	9. You're the Pefect Love Song

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla, a fictional character. I don't own anyone or anything else.

AN: Thanks to Brie . Seven and ortonfanatic56 for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Also, thanks for all the favorites/story alerts that this story has been added to, I really appreciate it. Everyone else, please review and let me know what you think of the story and this chapter.

_Don't you see the writing on the wall? You're in way over your head, you're gonna drown in the things that you've said._

I awoke with a start to the sound of my phone ringing loudly on the night stand next to me. I looked around the room to find that I was by myself, and sighed as I reached for the phone, knowing who it was.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, did I wake you?"_

"_Yeah, a little, but its okay; what's up?"_

"_I was wondering what happened to you last night; I tried calling but you didn't answer. Is everything okay?"_

"_Yeah, I sort of got sick and Randy took me home. Sorry I just disappeared on you."_

"_It's okay; I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_

"_Yeah I'm fine, thanks."_

"_No problem; what are you doing today?"_

"_I'm going to spend some time with my dad before we hit the road tomorrow; what about you?"_

"_Nothing; I'll probably just go down to the gym and get a quick workout in and then hang out with the guys."_

"_Sounds like fun."_

"_Yeah I guess; I had fun with you last night, for the little while that we hung out."_

"_Me too; we'll have to do it again soon, just not so many drinks for me."_ I said with a laugh; I heard Jeff chuckle as well.

"_For sure; well let me get going, Matt wants to hit the gym and I promised I'd spot him. Can I call you later?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Okay, so I'll talk to you later then, bye."_

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and thoughts of the previous night ran rampant through my head. I thought about the conversation I overheard Jeff and Randy having outside when they thought I was in the bathroom, and then how Randy had gotten me home and taken care of me. I was grateful that he was sweet enough to take me home, but the words he said outside with Jeff still pulled at my heartstrings.

"_And I'm not in love with Kayla, either."_

My heart broke as I repeated his words over and over in my head; it's not like I expected him to love me. We both knew what we were doing was wrong, but I couldn't deny that my heart was in it, regardless of how I tried to make it seem. I couldn't expect him to love me; our relationship was purely on a 'friends with benefits' basis, and I was going to have to convince myself that it would never, could never, be anything more.

I shrugged the thoughts from my head as I heard the door slowly open a crack, and a set of icy blue eyes peeked in at me.

"Hey." I said, quietly as he opened the door wider to let himself in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good; I must have gotten it all out of my system last night." I said, flashing him a weak smile as he approached the bed and sat down next to me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything that happened yesterday; I know I had no right telling you who you could see or hang out with, and I was wrong to joke with you the way that I did. I was an ass."

I nodded as he spoke; he was an ass, but at least he was able to suck it up and admit he was wrong.

"You're always an ass." I said with a smile as he frowned at me. "But that's why I love you."

The words left my mouth like a bat out of hell, and as soon as I spoke them, I wished I could have taken them back. I didn't love him- I couldn't love him. Randy sat there looking at me, confused as to what to say in return.

"Kay, I-"

"Lighten up; you know I didn't mean it like that." I spat the words out as quickly as possible, afraid that he might reject what I had just said; it was bad enough I mistakenly let my guard down and my feelings out, the last thing I needed was to hear him say he didn't feel the same.

"But Kay, I was just going to say-"

"Its okay, Randy; I know what you were going to say. Just forget it." I interrupted again, trying to get off the topic altogether. I turned to stare out the window as I heard a loud sigh escape from his lips; I chewed on my bottom lip furiously, as the conversation had left a very apparent awkwardness in the room that I had no idea how to get rid of.

"Here; I got you this yesterday to show you I was sorry."

I turned to face him and found him sitting on my bed holding a blue Tiffany & Co pouch in his hand. My mouth dropped as he pushed his hand toward me, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Randy, I can't accept this." I whispered, not even wanting to open the pouch. Tiffany was the Ferrari of jewelry; it was the kind of gift every woman dreamed of receiving from someone she cared about, but I knew I couldn't take it. He should be buying his wife that kind of thing, not me.

Without another word, Randy undid the tiny buckle on the pouch and pulled out a beautiful star shaped pendant; I sat in awe as he leaned behind me and draped it around my neck, fastening it in the back. I ran my hand over the star pendant, feeling each diamond with the tip of my fingers, and let out a sigh.

"Randy, its beautiful…but-"

"Don't; when I went to find something for you, I didn't know what I was going to get. I was never a jewelry person, but when I saw it, I knew it was the one. It reminded me of you; it's a star, just like you. You light up my life in ways that I could never explain; every time you look at me, I can't help but smile. You bring something out in me that I never knew I had inside. You shine brighter than anyone I've ever met, Kay, and I want you to have that to remind you of how much I care about you."

We sat in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to do next; Randy had caught me completely off guard with his words and the gift, and I was so shocked that I had no idea what to say in response. My head was telling me that the necklace was most likely very expensive and I should take it off and make him return it, if Tiffany accepted returns, but my heart was telling me to jump into his arms and kiss him passionately, letting him know that he did the same things to me and that I just couldn't help feeling that way. For the moment, I decided it was best to ignore my heart and follow my head; I looked back up into his eyes and sighed before speaking.

"Randy, I can't accept this; I can only imagine how much this must have cost you, and I can't believe that _she's_ not going to suspect something when she sees such a large dent in your checking account. Besides, you don't have to buy me anything; I know our relationship is purely physical, so you can stop trying to make me feel better about it by making me feel like it's something more than it really is."

I saw his expression fade from a smile to a frown, and his eyes softened as he looked deeper into my eyes as if he were searching for something within them. We sat in silence for a moment or so, Randy looking into my eyes and me staring back into his, until he finally spoke up.

"Kayla, do you remember anything I said last night?"

"You mean when you were outside with Jeff?" I asked, remembering the words they had exchanged outside of the bar. Randy shook his head as I continued to look into his eyes.

"No, after that; what I said when we got home and I was putting you to bed."

I shook my head; I didn't remember much after Randy got me into the car. Everything else was a bit blurry, but I concentrated hard trying to recall anything possible."

"You got mad at me; you told me you heard me tell Jeff that I wasn't in love with you; I told you that we both know that I'm in love with you, but we also know that I shouldn't be."

I shifted uncomfortable on the bed, nervous about where the conversation was going; I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that he was going to tell me we couldn't keep doing what we were doing anymore. Instead, he took my hand into his, rubbing the back of it with his thumb, before continuing.

"I meant that, Kay. I meant every word of it, and I know what you're going to say; it's wrong, it's frowned upon, we can't be together because I have a wife, but I can't help how I feel Kay. You brought something out in me that I didn't know existed, and I don't want it to ever go away. I'm in love with you."

My heart beat heavily inside my chest, and I could almost hear it beating thunderously throughout the room like an ancient tribal drum. I felt the breath escape my lungs as I tried to muster up the courage to proclaim my feelings to him; my hands trembled with fear as I moved my body closer to his. With my face only inches from his, I whispered the four words that summed up everything I had been feeling for the last few weeks and some of what I had been feeling ever since I had met him.

"I love you too."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his lips softly met mine in a kiss that took my breath away. His strong arms held my body tighter than he had ever done before, and I couldn't help but feel like his arms were where I belonged. For the first time since our sinful affair had begun, the tension between us was eliminated; the kisses we shared had a true meaning other than just lust for one another. We were in love, and nothing in the world could erase the blissful state I was in.

The usual roughness I had grown to know whenever Randy kissed me was replaced with a sweet and gentleness that caught me by surprise. He wasn't aggressive like he normally was, and I enjoyed the titillating feeling of his tongue slowly dancing across my lips before gaining access into my mouth.

As our kiss deepened, so did the passion; never in my life had I felt so physically and emotionally connected to someone. Before I knew it, Randy and I were making love for the first time; never before had I experienced something so sensual, but it's something I will remember for the rest of my life. Randy moved slowly, looking into my eyes much of the time and kissing me the rest of it; his eyes never left mine for more than a moment, and as I looked into his arctic blue eyes I could tell that he had meant every word he said before. Randy focused on me the entire time, making sure everything he did made me feel absolutely incredible, and it did; I had many wonderful orgasms that night, more than I had ever had with Randy or anyone else before. We connected on a level deeper than we ever had before as we kissed, touched, and laughed; I even let out a tear of pure happiness that Randy wiped away instinctively. Once finished, we basked in the afterglow, lying in each other's arms; we laughed and talked about anything and everything we could think of, discovering sides of each other that was unbeknownst to us before.

That was the first time Randy had ever made love to me, and to be honest it was the first time I had ever made love in my life. Before then, if somewhere were to ask me the difference between making love and having sex, I would have told them it was the same exact thing. After experiencing what I did that night, I now know there truly is a difference between the two. Sex is purely physical; it is something superficial and raw, and while it can be amazing, it can also leave you feeling emptier than you have ever felt before. Making love is sensual and sweet; it is an intimacy that not everyone is lucky enough to experience unless they have found the person they are meant to experience it with. Making love is passionate and pleasurable and it requires you to open yourself up and give the other person everything that you have. It is looking into someone's eyes and seeing yourself in them while you're both in the mos vulnerable state possble and not being scared; it is the most amazing feeling in the world.

As Randy and I lay in each other's arms that morning, it was as if the world had disappeared and all that was left was me and him. For the first time, I didn't think about Sam or his marriage; I didn't feel guilty for being with him while his wife was at home by herself. I was in a state of pure bliss and nothing was going to pull me out of it; I could figure out the rest of the equation another time, but for then all I knew was that Randy plus me equaled love.


	10. I Buy into Those Eyes and into Your Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Kayla. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this up; I've had major writer's block and I've been extremely for the reviews and the alerts everyone added; I really appreciate it. Everyone else, please review! (=

Two weeks had passed since Randy and I had confessed our love for one another, and as I sat in my hotel room alone I couldn't help but sigh. Things between us were great; we had even begun our kayfabe relationship, and we couldn't have been happier with the way things were going. Unfortunately for me things were about to change; we were in St. Louis for the week which meant Randy would be staying in his home with _her_ and I couldn't have been more jealous.

I sat on my bed flipping through a magazine, frustrated with the boredom that overtook me; I had already called Jeff, but he was busy with Matt all day, so I was stuck on my own. I threw the magazine across the room, irritated that I had flipped through it numerous times already, and rose from the bed. I couldn't sit in the room alone anymore; I needed to find some way to occupy myself. As I walked to the hotel room door, I was surprised to hear a knock on the adjoining room door. I walked over to it and opened it slowly, not sure who was next to me since Randy wasn't staying at the hotel, and grunted as I revealed a smiling John Cena.

I hadn't spoken a word to John since the day he blew me out of the water about hanging out with Jeff, and to be honest I missed him dearly, but I was a stubborn girl.

"Yes?" I asked, the fact that I was still annoyed with him very apparent.

"Can we talk?"

"I guess." I answered, stepping to the side to let him in. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest as he ran his hand over his head.

"Kayla, I'm sorry I ratted you out to Randy; I spoke without thinking, and I didn't mean to blow you out of the water."

I sighed as I moved to the bed to sit down, and John followed, plopping down next to me.

"It was an honest mistake, Kay; it just slipped out. Forgive me?"

I thought about it for a moment; I was still angry at him for blurting it out, but I was lonely and bored and I didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

"Fine, I guess I can forget about it."

John smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Admit it; you missed me like crazy." He said with a grin, and I couldn't help but laugh. I had missed him like crazy; John added a comic relief to everything we did, and I missed hearing his lame but funny comments.

"So, onto better topics; what's going on with you and my best friend?" John asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

My face went beet red at his question; I wasn't sure how much Randy had told him after I blurted out our sex life in front of him.

"Well, what do you know?"

"I know you two are banging." He answered, not bothering to beat around the bush.

I laughed at his words; leave it to John to only see it as 'banging'.

"That's not all, John." I explained, searching for the words to describe my relationship with Randy.

"He makes me laugh when I don't even want to smile. He's sweet and funny and the time we spend together is always special. He loves me, John, and I love him."

John's eyes widened as my words sunk in.

"Kay, you realize he's married right?"

"Yeah, but that's over; he's not in love with her anymore, John."

"And? Is he getting a divorce?"

"No, but-"

"Kay, all I'm saying is be careful. Randy's my best friend, and he's a great guy, but he's got a bit of a reputation."

I rolled my eyes at his words; Randy loved me, he told me so, and no one was going to make me think differently.

"He's in love with me John, and I don't care what anyone says."

John sighed at my stubbornness.

"Kayla, I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't care about you; he's done this before. You're not the first girl he's fallen in love with while he was with Sam; he always goes back to her."

My face dropped at his words; Randy told me he hadn't cheated on Sam since they got married.

"He lied to me." I whispered as the realization of John's words set in.

"Kay, I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but people aren't always what they seem. Randy's a great guy and I know he really cares about you, but just keep your guard up. Don't let yourself be fooled; he's never going to leave Sam and just because he says he loves you doesn't mean anything's going to change. It's never going to be more than it is right now. You're never going to get married, you're never going to have children with him, and you're never going to live happily ever after. You need to decide if that's really what you want."

I nodded at John's words, letting them fully sink in.

"Just remember, if you're with him you're always going to be second to her. I think you deserve to be second to none; you're an amazing and beautiful girl, Kay, and you deserve a man who's going to let you be his one and only."

I gave John a weak smile as he rose to his feet.

"Well anyway, I'd better get back to my room and get ready for the show; you gonna ride with me to the arena?"

"Yeah sure. Thanks for talking with me John." I whispered, pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Anytime; if you need anything or anyone to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yep, later." John made his way back through the adjoining room door and I collapsed on my bed. The words John said were running through my head, and I wasn't sure what to think. I really did love Randy and I believed him when he told me he loved me; no one was going to make me believe differently. Randy and I were meant to be together; he didn't love _her _anymore, and in time, maybe he would leave her.

I shrugged and pushed all thoughts of my conversation with John out of my head as I realized I needed to get myself ready for the arena. I had a match against Melina that night, and had to valet for Randy in his match against Cena later, so I had a lot on my plate. I took a quick shower and did my hair and makeup, and by the time I was done John was knocking on my door.

We headed to the arena and got to our locker room to wait for the show to start. Randy hadn't arrived yet, and I managed to keep the words John and I had exchanged out of my head. I decided there's nothing I can do about it now, so I would just let the ball roll and see what comes of it; que sera sera. I picked up my script for that night's show, just to make sure I remembered everything, when I heard my phone ringing. I jumped up to grab it quickly, not wanting to miss the call. I was secretly hoping it was Randy; I hadn't talked to him since he dropped me off at the hotel on his way to his house earlier that day, and I missed hearing his voice.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey!"_

I smiled at the sweet southern accent on the other end; it wasn't the person I was hoping it was, but I was happy to hear from Jeff.

"_What's up?"_

"_Well I know we're in Randy's home town and I'm guessing he'll be home with his wife tonight, so I was thinking I could have you all to myself."_

I smiled at his words; he was right, Randy would be with his wife that night, so why shouldn't I go out and have fun as well?

"_Hmm…you could be right. What'd you have in mind?"_

"_I don't know, I figured we'd do dinner after the show and then just hang out. We haven't hung out since that night you got sick at the bar."_ He laughed at his reference, and I chuckled as well, remembering how I had just disappeared from the bar that night. Jeff was right, we hadn't actually hung out since then; besides the occasional visit in his locker room and the regular text messages we had been exchanging, we hadn't been around each other in awhile.

"_So what do you say? Are we on?"_

"_Yeah, we're on."_

"_Great; so I'll talk to you later then."_

"_Okay, bye."_

I hung up the phone with a smile; I was excited to go hang out with Jeff later. I was going to forget everything John said about Randy and just enjoy some time with a good friend of mine, and I couldn't wait.

"Who was that?" John asked with a smirk.

"Jeff."

"Cool."

"Yeah, he's taking me for dinner tonight after the show."

"Don't you think Randy's going to be a little angry that you're going out with him?"

"You said it yourself, John; I can't be expected to live my life with no hope of ever becoming more than just his secret lover, I've got to explore my options. Besides, what Randy doesn't know won't hurt him, right?"

John raised his eyebrows at my words and I sent him a pleading look.

"Don't say anything, John; please?"

"Okay, your secrets are all safe with me."

"Thanks."

Just as I said it, the door flew open and Randy marched inside. He looked happy, and it made me feel sick to my stomach; I couldn't imagine what could have made him so happy while being with a woman he couldn't stand any more. He walked over to John and shook his hand before coming over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I could see John raise his eyebrows again and I shrugged my shoulders at him; I assumed Randy kissed be on the cheek because of John's presence, but something in the back of my mind told me I was wrong.

We sat in the locker room, making nothing but small talk, right up until the time that I had to go out for my match against Melina. There was a strange vibe between Randy and myself, and I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. I shrugged as I left the guys in the locker room and headed out to my match, which I won, and then headed back to the room to change. I threw on a pair of hip hugging jeans and a Randy Orton t-shirt that had been cut off above the belly button, and got myself ready for Randy's match which I was valeting.

Before I knew it, it was the main event, and Randy and I walked out hand in hand. He helped me into the ring, and walked me to the center where he kissed me passionately. It was the first time I had kissed him all day, and it couldn't have felt better. I could tell he missed me all day by the way his lips collided with mine in the ring, and when we pulled apart, all I wanted was to kiss him again. As Cena's music hit, Randy walked me to the ropes and helped me out of the ring, nonchalantly winking at someone as he did so. I turned to see whom he was winking at and noticed a woman sitting in the front row, beaming up at him. I didn't know the woman, nor had I ever seen her before, but I felt a tinge of jealousy spread throughout my body. Who was this woman he was winking at, and why was she gawking at my man?

Not wanting to break character, I walked over to the ring and proceeded to slam my hands against the mat, cheering Randy on as loudly as I could. Randy took complete control for awhile, but soon John was back in the groove. He beat on Randy for quite some time and when I saw him setting up for the Attitude Adjuster, I Jumped into the ring and hit him from behind causing him to drop Randy. As the Ref checked on Randy to make sure he was okay, John turned around to get back at me for messing up his finisher and I hit him with a perfect RKO; the crowd went wild as I used Randy's move and jumped out of the ring so that Randy could take the cover and pin John. Randy won the match and pulled me into the ring, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. We pulled apart and smiled before made our way out of the ring and up the ramp.

After the match, I took a quick shower and got dressed, ready for my night out with Jeff. I was excited to hang out with him for a change; it would be nice to get to know each other better, and it was an opportunity to get out of the hotel room that I was stuck in while Randy was home. I dressed myself in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a purple rhinestone embellished top with a pair of black pumps. Looking in the mirror, I realized I needed one final touch to complete my outfit; I grabbed the necklace that Randy bought me a few weeks ago and draped it around my neck, smiling as I looked over my final outfit.

I opened the door to the locker room without knocking, and as soon as I closed the door I froze. To my surprise, Randy and John were sitting on the couch with the woman who had been sitting in the front row for Randy's match. I made my way into the room slowly, waving to the guys before taking a seat on a folding chair.

"Kay, this is Sam; Sam, Kay." Randy said quietly as I glanced at him.

There was no denying that Sam was beautiful; she had shining brown shoulder length hair, beautiful ivory skin and brown eyes that sparkled in the light. I gave her a slight smile when she looked at me, and her eyes locked on my face for a moment before she spoke to me for the first time.

"So you're the woman whom my husband's been cheating on me with."


	11. Get Mine, Get Yours

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone or anything except Kayla.

AN: Please review! (=

"So you're the woman whom my husband's been cheating on me with."

As the words left her mouth, I felt my face drop. How could she have known about Randy and me? We were always so careful about being together, and we never as much as held hands in public anymore. My heart pounded loudly from inside my chest, and I felt like I was about to pass out; never had I expected to come face to face with her, and I could have never prepared myself for what she had just said.

"That kiss in the ring today was almost believable! Kudos for making it seem like you're really together." She squealed, jumping to her feet and pulling me up into a tight hug. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as her words sunk in; she was talking about our kayfabe relationship, not what was really going on! I looked over her shoulder at John, whose eyes were wide with surprise, and then at Randy who looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"It's nice to meet you; Randy's told me so much about you. He talks about you constantly." I lied with a smile. I kept my composure on the outside, but inside I was freaking out. Never in a million years did I think I would come have to meet Randy's wife; it was an unspoken rule that he would never bring her around, and for some reason he decided to break it.

"We have got so much to catch up on! You have to tell me what Randy's like on the road, what you guys do for fun, and most importantly who you're dating; there are so many men around here, you must have found someone gorgeous."

"She's seeing John." Randy spat out before I could even comprehend her question. I shot him a dirty look before glancing at John who winked at me, signaling that he would play along.

"Aw you two are a great couple!" Sam shrieked before looking to Randy. "Aren't they the cutest couple?"

"Adorable." Randy said with a nod before rolling his eyes behind Sam's back; it was obvious he didn't think much of John and me as a couple, but Sam didn't pick up on it.

"So, I assume you'll be joining us for dinner tonight? I already asked John, but I didn't realize he was seeing anyone." Sam explained, watching me for an answer. I knew I had to get out of it; I had plans to go out with Jeff, and I couldn't just blow him off to go to dinner with Randy, John and Sam.

"Actually, I already have plans tonight." I explained; Randy's eyes squinted at me, daring me to continue.

"With who?" He demanded. I saw John's eyes widen as he waited for me to answer.

"With Nicolas Sparks." I lied.

"Who's that? I thought you were with John?" Sam asked, confused. I laughed at the confusion I caused.

"He's an Author; I have plans to take a hot bath and read a good book tonight." I lied again; it was better to lie than to have Randy go berserk because I had plans with Jeff.

"Cancel those plans, sweetie; tonight, you're coming out to dinner with us. You're only here a couple of days, and I really want to get to know you." Sam said happily. If only she knew what was really going on; she wouldn't be so cordial to me then.

"I really shouldn't…"

John smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, babe; I know that book is dying to spend time with you, but if you switch your plans to tomorrow, I'm sure it won't be too upset." John pretended to talk about the book, but I knew he was really referring to Jeff.

I nodded at John's words before letting out a sigh; I knew I had been swindled into going with them.

"Okay, I'll go; but is it okay if John and I meet you guys back at the hotel? I have to talk to Melina about something really quick."

"Of course. Take you're time." Sam said with a smile.

"Go talk to Melina and meet me back here." John said with a smirk as he pulled my body against his and kissed me on the cheek.

I said my goodbyes to Randy and Sam before taking off down the hall towards Jeff's room; I couldn't just blow him off without giving him an explanation, so I rushed over there to let him know.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to open it, revealing an empty locker room as he stepped to the side.

"Hey." He said, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked, looking around for any signs of someone who could get me in trouble with Randy.

"Oh, yeah, of course; sorry."

I made my way into the empty room and sighed; I wasn't looking forward to dinner with Randy and Sam, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. I fidgeted with my cell phone as I stood awkwardly in the room.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked, glancing around the empty room and making small talk. I was trying to work up the nerve to let him know I had to cancel.

"Around somewhere; they should be back soon."

I nodded at his answer and sighed once more before breaking the news.

"So, there's a slight problem with tonight…" I began. Jeff watched me intently as I continued.

"Randy showed up with his wife, and now I'm stuck going out to dinner with them tonight." I explained.

"Okay, it's cool. We'll do dinner another time; maybe tomorrow?"

I smiled as I admired Jeff from afar; he was so understanding and sweet, unlike hot-headed Randy who would have probably blown up on me if I cancelled on him.

"Tomorrow sounds great."

"Thanks for being so understanding of everything Jeff; I know this is a strange situation. Randy's over protective of me, and you two don't get along, so it's nearly impossible to get time to hang out."

Jeff walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's okay, I understand, but you know you don't need to follow his orders. He shouldn't have a say in what you do; it's not like you're his girlfriend or anything."

I sighed at his words; he was right, Randy and I never talked about what we were to each other. He said he loved me, and I knew I loved him, but there was never a title given to what we were.

"You're right, Jeff. I don't need to follow orders, but he is my best friend and he's been great to me. I don't want to burn any bridges by getting on his bad side." I confessed.

Jeff simply nodded in response before hugging me tighter.

"Just be careful; Randy can be a bit controlling sometimes. Anyway, have a good time tonight and I'll definitely see you tomorrow, right?"

I smiled at his concern; at least he cared enough to warn me of what to be cautious of.

"Thanks for worrying, but I'll be fine. Call me tomorrow and we'll get together."

I turned to kiss him on the cheek, and he must have done the same thing, because somehow we ended up meeting in the middle. His lips landed on mine awkwardly, but before I knew what was happening, we had been sharing an embrace for a good minute and a half. His kiss was soft and sweet; it was completely different than anything I had experienced with Randy. It lacked the emotion I felt when Randy laid his lips on mine, yet it sent chills up and down my spine and I could feel goose bumps forming on my skin. He slowly ran his fingers up and down my arms and I shivered against his touch before he reluctantly pulled away. I felt my face blush as I stood in front of him wearing a goofy smile; I didn't know what to say or what to do after the surprising kiss we had just shared.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, a grin plastered on his pale face.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I answered, turning to face the door. I felt an arm slide around my waist as his body accompanied mine to the door.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I whispered, slipping out of the door and into the now vacant hallway. Everyone seemed to have left for the night already, with the exception of Jeff and the rest of the core group. I made my down the hallway and back to the locker room I shared with John and Randy, eager t get the night over with as quickly as possible.

We arrived at the hotel quickly; John left me in my room to drop my bags off, and I did a quick touch up to my makeup before knocking on the adjoining room door. The door opened quickly to reveal a shirtless John Cena; I smiled as I pushed past him and entered his room uninvited.

"Hi boyfriend." I said with a grin as I plopped myself down on his bed. John returned the grin before making his way over to the bed.

"Since I have to be your boyfriend for the night, do I get all the perks that come with the title?"

I giggled at his question; leave it to John to turn the situation into something sexual.

"We'll see how good you are at playing your part." I joked.

"Don't worry; I'll make us more than believable." He said, as he pulled a button down shirt onto his chiseled body. There was no denying that John had an amazing body; it was so toned and sexy, and although I wasn't at all interested in John, I lusted over his muscles. I watched as he buttoned his shirt all the way up, covering his body from my sight, and the second he finished we heard a knock at the door.

"And here's the beginning of a wonderful night." I mumbled as I got up to answer the door. The door swung open to a smiling Randy, arm in arm with Sam, and I couldn't ignore the twisting in my stomach. It made me sick to see them so happy together after he told me over and over how miserable he was with her.

"Hey girl!" Sam squealed, pulling me into a hug once more.

"Hey." I answered blankly as she released me from her grip and I moved to the side to grant them access to the room.

I could see the discomfort on Randy's face as he followed Sam into the room and I nodded at him as I returned the same face.

"So, are you guys ready?" Sam asked, as she looked around.

I grabbed my purse and nodded as John appeared at my side.

"All set." John said, as he grabbed my hand in his. I looked up at him and smiled as he winked at me; if we had to play the part of girlfriend and boyfriend, we might as well play it well.

We made our way over to the TGI Friday's next door to our hotel and sat down in a booth. We ordered a round of shots, a couple of drinks, and some appetizers; the dinner didn't seem to be going to badly yet, but little did I know, it was about to change.

"Oh my God! We have the same exact necklace!" Sam said excitedly, as she held her star pendant in her hands. My mouth opened wide as I realized she was right; Randy had bought us the exact same necklace.

"Randy gave this to me today; he said he bought it a couple weeks ago for me. It was the sweetest thing; he told me how I was his star and when he laid eyes on it he knew it was for me. He told me no one makes him feel the way I do. I hope you guys find the kind of love we have for each other someday." She gushed, grabbing Randy's chin, pulling his face to hers and kissing him quickly on the lips. I felt my blood begin to boil as I watched them kiss; not only did he give her the same necklace as he gave me, but he apparently gave her the same speech as well. I couldn't believe I had bought into all of his lies all along; he told me he was unhappy with her but he looked completely fine to me, he told me he had never met anyone like me and that I was special, but he told her the same exact thing. I could have kicked myself for being so naive and believing him.

"Who gave you that necklace?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say; I wasn't about to tell her that Randy had given it to me just a few weeks prior, although I probably could have been a bitch and done so.

"I bought it for her." John said, picking up on my inability to improvise.

"Yeah, it was the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me."

_Two can play this game_. I thought to myself as I smiled lovingly up at John before planting my lips forcefully on his. John instinctively wrapped his arm around me, and I felt the tip of his tongue against my lips as I heard Randy clear his throat.

"Can you not do that while I'm trying to eat?" He growled, his eyes squinted in anger. I could see his face reddening as he reached for a chicken wing.

"Sorry; you guys know how it is when you're so in love that you can't keep your hands off of each other. John and I are at that point in our relationship; honestly, we'd stay up in bed all day if our schedules would allow." I lied, rubbing my words in Randy's face. I couldn't help but be angry; it seemed like everything he told me was a lie. Judging by the way he seemed to be so cozy with Sam, there was no way he really loved me.

"We know exactly what you mean." Sam gushed. "We've been married for two years and we still can't keep our hands off of each other."

I started drinking faster as the night went on; it was the only way to numb the effect Randy and Sam were having on my mood. By the time we had finished eating I was beyond drunk, and John nearly had to carry me back to the hotel.

We stood in the lobby saying our goodbyes, and suddenly everything John had said made sense.

_You're not the first girl he's fallen in love with while he was with Sam; he always goes back to her._

As his words replayed through my head, I realized he was right. For the first time, I understood that Randy still loved his wife, and he never had intentions of leaving her. We would never be anything more than friends with benefits.

Sam pulled me into a tight hug, my drunken body swaying in her arms.

"It was so nice to finally meet you; I had so much fun with you tonight. We have got to get together again before you leave!"

I inconspicuously rolled my eyes at her words; I didn't want to get to know her, I wasn't happy to meet her, and I definitely didn't have fun with her.

As she let go of me and moved to John to say goodnight, I felt Randy's arms wrap around my body. It felt incredibly good to feel his touch, and I almost melted as he kissed me on the cheek. I had just about forgotten the entire night; all I wanted was to go upstairs with Randy, lie in his arms, and make love to him.

"I'm really sorry, Kay." He whispered so that no one else could hear.

He didn't need to say anything more; I snapped out of the spell his touch had me under and backed away from him. I knew exactly what he meant, and I felt my heart breaking instantly. He had gone back to her and as far as he was concerned we were long over. I simply nodded at him to let him know I understood, and stumbled over to John, begging him to help me upstairs.

Randy and Sam left the hotel to head back to their home, and John wrapped his arm around my waist to help me to my room.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he took my room key from me, opened the door and walked me in.

"I'll be fine." I answered, slurring my speech as I spoke.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Kay; a girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

I smiled up at him, admiring his blue eyes.

"Thanks for playing the part of my boyfriend tonight. You were perfect." I mumbled.

"If you kiss all your boyfriends like you kissed me at dinner, I'll play the part anytime." He said with a grin. I shifted uncomfortably, looking up at him.

"So…I should let you get some sleep then." John said. There was a strange sense of nervousness in the air.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Goodnight, Kay; if you need anything, call me." He said, bending down to kiss me on the cheek.

I'm not sure if I was trying to dull the pain Randy left me in or if the alcohol had clouded my mind, but I caught his lips with mine as he swooped down. Kissing John was completely different than kissing Randy and Jeff; there were no butterflies, no chills down the spine, and no goose bumps. All I felt when I kissed John was a strong lust growing inside me; I wanted to numb myself of the pain I was feeling, forget that Randy ever existed, and John was just the person to do that. He wrapped his muscular arms around the frame of my tiny body and slowly lowered me to the bed, never breaking the kiss. John's touch was gentle yet satisfying, and it freed my mind of any thoughts of Randy. We gave ourselves to each other that night, and then fell asleep in each other's arms. There was no emotion involved; we weren't falling in love, and we wouldn't be dating anytime soon, it was simply pure lust that brought us together that night. I found the comfort I had been needing in John's arms; it was invigorating to make love but not fall in love, and I was more than ready to move on to that chapter of my life.


	12. I've Never Been Anywhere Cold as You

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Alicia.

AN: Thanks for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites and alerts. Please continue to review! (=

I awoke the next morning to a loud banging on my hotel room door; annoyed with whomever it was that was interrupting my much needed sleep, I climbed over John's sleeping body and out of bed.

"I'm coming!" I groaned, grabbing John's dress shirt from the floor and throwing it on my body. I ran my fingers through my hair as I made my way to the door, making sure I was somewhat presentable, before opening it a crack to see who it was.

"Kay, I need to talk to you."

My eyes opened wide at the man standing in the doorway; I wasn't expecting him to be there, as far as I knew we were over.

"Randy-"

"Whose shirt is that?" He asked suddenly, pushing past me and making his way into the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, waking John in the process.

"Randy, it's not what it looks like." I whispered, hoping to calm him down.

"Like hell it's not!" He yelled, his face growing redder every second. He picked up John's jeans from the floor and threw them at him.

"Put your damn clothes on."

John pulled his jeans on quickly and sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to say.

"I'm gonna get dressed and then we can talk about this calmly and rationally." I said, grabbing a pair of shorts and a cami from my bag and running into the bathroom to change. I changed as quickly as possible, nervous that Randy might do something he would regret, and made my way back into the room.

"So which of you wants to explain what the hell's going on here?" Randy asked, pacing the room.

"I was so angry at you." I whispered, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"For what?"

"For being happy, for lying to me about everything, for buying me the same necklace you bought her and then telling me the exact same thing you told her. You couldn't even be a little creative and change your speech? I was angry that you told me she made you so unhappy and then you sat there and laughed for hours with her. I was mad that you broke my heart without even giving it a second thought."

Randy watched me as I spoke, unsure of what to do or say in response.

"You said we were over; you told me you were sorry. I know what we did wasn't the right thing to do, but I was hurting and John was here to comfort me. If it makes you feel any better, he didn't betray you; it was me who initiated the whole thing and I'm sorry."

I took the blame without a second thought; Randy and I were going to have to work out our relationship regardless, I didn't want him to think John went behind his back and made a pass at me because it would have complicated things more.

"If I would have known how much of a slut you were, I never would have touched you in the first place." Randy growled, his words cutting through me like a knife. Suddenly the man I had grown to love was no longer standing in front of me; instead, I was faced with a monster that I never knew existed.

"Watch how you talk to her; it never would have happened if you would have treated her right." John finally spoke up, rising to his feet.

"You think you're gonna tell me how to treat my woman?" Randy asked, getting in John's face.

"She's not your woman; you're married, remember?" John growled back at him, making his way over to Randy and standing with mere inches between their faces.

I quickly jumped in between them, pushing their bodies apart.

"Randy, just go." I pleaded, staying in between them.

"How cute, you have to have Kayla fight your battles for you." Randy laughed as he turned to face the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned around once more to look John in the eye before speaking.

" Hey John, do yourself a favor and get checked out; I can tell you for sure she's slept with the two of us and possibly Hardy, who knows how much of the roster's had a piece of this slut."

Before my mind could even register what Randy had just said, John pulled his hand back and punched Randy square in the jaw. I could see blood trickle from Randy's lip as he pulled back his arm to swing back at John.

"John! Randy! Guys stop!" I screamed, not wanting them to kill each other.

"You shouldn't have done that." Randy snarled.

"Guys, please, it's not worth it." I begged.

"You know what? You're right, you're not worth it. You're good for nothing, except maybe a lay."

I felt my entire world crashing down around me as Randy's words sunk in; I had never seen Randy so angry before, and I never wanted to again. His words were so malicious that I couldn't even believe they were coming out of his mouth.

"I told you to watch how you talk to her." John snarled, as he looked Randy in the eye. "Now get out of here before you make me do something I really shouldn't do."

Randy nodded in acceptance that it was time to go.

"You and me, we're through." He said, looking directly at John.

"Fine by me." John answered as Randy slammed the door behind him.

I sunk to the floor, unable to believe what had just happened. Randy left _me_; this wasn't something I had control over. He was married, he couldn't have two women at the same time, and he needed to understand that. I still couldn't believe the way he spoke to me; it was such a change of character, and it was something I never wanted to hear again. I buried my head in my hands, frustrated with the whole situation. I wanted to scream and cry and beg him to come back to me, but I couldn't do any of those things; I felt so impassive, and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with me. The man I was in love with had just left me and called me names and degraded me, yet I couldn't feel a thing; I was numb.

"You okay?" John asked, as he sat down on the floor next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"Yeah, thanks, but you shouldn't have done that. It wasn't worth ruining your friendship with Randy over; he's your best friend."

"Kay, it's never okay to disrespect a woman; I wasn't raised like that, and I don't take it lightly. I warned him once, he did it again, and I wasn't gonna let him do it a third time."

I smiled a weak smile at John; if there was one thing I couldn't get enough of, it was the way John treated everyone with the utmost respect.

"You're a great guy, you know that?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad someone thinks so."

I smiled at his words; he knew he was great, yet he was so modest.

I started thinking to myself and frowned.

"What are we gonna do about the travel arrangements now?" I asked, knowing that Randy would no longer be traveling with us.

"You and I will travel together from now on; we'll get adjoining rooms and everything. It'll be like Randy never even existed. I'll take care of you." He assured me.

"Thanks, John. For everything."

"Anytime, Kay."

John had an appearance to make later that afternoon, so I sat in my room alone, thinking about everything that had just happened. I was an absolute mess; for the first time, it really sunk in that everything I had with Randy was over. I was no longer numb to everything; I could feel every ounce of my body throbbing with a pain I had never felt before. My heart had just been broken and I didn't know what to do with myself. He didn't want me anymore; he was happily with Sam for now, although I'm sure he would soon be back to prowling on any woman who would give him the time of day.

I ordered up enough ice cream to feed an army of children, and popped _PS I Love You_ into my DVD player. I needed to cry, I needed to let it all out and get over the whole situation, so I did.

Just as the movie began, I heard a loud knock at the door; frustrated that someone would interrupt me, I paused the movie and marched to the door. I wiped the tears out of my eyes once more before swinging the door open so hard, that I thought it might fly off the hinges.

"Kay, are you okay?" The man on the other side of the door asked, pushing me into the room and hugging me tightly. The moment I felt his arms around me, I buried my head in his shoulders and started crying hysterically again.

"Kay, shh don't cry; what's wrong babe?"

I looked up into the loving green eyes that were staring down at me; how could the one man that I had blown off on several occasions because of Randy, be the one man that was there for me when I needed it?

I pulled away and wiped my eyes once more before speaking.

"Jeff, you should go. I'm fine." I said between sniffles.

Jeff closed the door and walked further into the room, looking for any signs of what had made me so upset.

"No way, Kay; something's obviously wrong and I'm not leaving until you fill me in."

I took a deep breathe and moved over to the bed to sit down.

"So, what's going on?" He pushed, trying to get an honest answer out of me. I didn't want to admit everything that had happened; I didn't want him to look at me any differently, but I knew he wouldn't let up until I told him something.

"I got into a fight with Randy." I explained, not going into details about our affair.

"Oh." He said, before speaking again. "I'm sure you guys will get over it. You'll be best friends again before you know it."

I shook my head at his words; there was no way we would be getting over this. Jeff sighed and took a seat next to me on the bed, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Kay, tell me what happened. He didn't touch you did he?"

I shook my head furiously; sure he called me a few names, but Randy would never hit me. He wasn't that kind of guy; then again, I didn't think he was the kind of guy he turned into either.

"So what is it?" He asked, genuinely concerned.  
I took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to hate me or call me any names." I said, sniffling all the while.

"I could never hate you, and I wouldn't dream of calling you any names."

I explained everything from start to finish; I told Jeff how Randy and I got caught in the moment and ended up sleeping together the first time, and then how we continued it. I told him how Randy told me he and his wife were not getting along anymore, but he needed to stay with her because he didn't want a divorce under his belt, so I continued the affair with the belief that their marriage was basically a formality and nothing more. I explained that Randy bought me the same necklace as he bought his wife and gave us the same speech about it; then how he told me he loved me, and how stupid I was to believe it. I told him about the dinner and how Randy had forced me to pretend that John was my boyfriend so that his wife wouldn't suspect anything between him and me, and how cozy Randy and Sam were throughout the entire dinner. Finally, I explained what happened between John and me last night and then what happened with Randy this morning. Jeff had a look of shock on his face as I spoke, but he didn't judge me; he merely nodded his head and listened intently.

"So, he pushed past me and stormed into the room, throwing John's clothes at him and demanding he get up and get dressed. He kept asking what was going on, although I'm sure he knew, and when I finally explained he went berserk. He called me a slut and said how he regrets he ever touched me; he told John he'd better go get checked because I slept with him, John, probably you, and who knows how many more guys on the roster. John finally lost it and punched him in the face, and Randy pretty much high tailed it out of there after that." I explained in between sobs.

Jeff looked at me sympathetically; he ran a hand down my cheek before speaking up.

"That a lot of information to take in at once." He said honestly, running a hand through his hair. He was right, it was a whole lot of drama, but there was nothing I could do about that; what happened that day happened for a reason and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"You hate me, don't you?" I asked.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"Because I kissed you, I slept with Randy and John, and I'm just a good for nothing slut." I cried.

Jeff held my body closer to his, and then kissed my forehead before speaking.

"Kay, listen to me; I have had more than my fair share of women on the road. If I were to hate you for sleeping with two guys, I would have to hate myself for doing a lot worse. We're all human and we all make mistakes; nobody's perfect, and if they tell you they are, they're lying."

I smiled at his words; it wasn't often that you found a guy who didn't quote the double standard when it came to sleeping with people. For guys, it was cool to sleep with as many people as possible; for girls, you get crucified for sleeping with one too many men. It was a breath of fresh air to hear him compare us equally.

"And as for him calling you a slut, I think I'll go have a nice talk with Mr. Orton." Jeff said, a hint of anger appearing on his face.

"No Jeff, leave it alone; John already took care of it, I promise."

Jeff let out a huff of air and his face turned into a frown.

"What did you see in that guy, Kay?"

"He's not being the Randy that I know; he used to be sweet and funny and caring towards me, but now he's just mean and judgmental. I don't know what to think about his strange behavior lately."

Jeff nodded at my words, signaling that he understood, and then turned his attention to the TV which was still paused.

"Enough about him; what are we watching?" He asked, moving up against the headboard and adjusting one of the pillows behind himself.

"_PS I Love You_." I explained, grabbing my somewhat melted ice cream. "Ice cream?"

Jeff nodded his head and accepted the spoon that I handed him, digging in to the ice cream furiously. I grabbed the remote, about to resume the movie, when my phone started ringing. Looking at the name on my cell phone, I knew I couldn't ignore it, so I held off on pressing play to take the phone call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey babe, how are you?"_

"_I'm okay, much better than before; how about you?"_

"_Good, just got back to my room. You feel like hanging out?"_

"_Sure, Jeff's here and we're watching PS I Love You; you wanna come join? I've got tons of ice cream." _

"_Sounds great. I'll be right there, just let me change into something comfortable."_

"_Okay, the adjoining door's open. See you soon."_

I hung up the phone and let Jeff know that John would be joining us for the movie. He didn't mind at all, probably because he and John hadn't had a chance to hang out much ever since Randy and Jeff's blow out. After a few minutes of waiting, John finally showed up and took his rightful place next to me on the bed. For the rest of the evening I was happily seated between the two best men in my life, and I couldn't have been happier. We talked, laughed and even cried (although John will never admit it) together, and I have to admit it was something I needed desperately. Jeff and John helped me when I needed it most, and they made me realize that I didn't need Randy; I would be just fine without him, even though I still missed him desperately.


	13. I Know You Won't

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except Kayla and Emily. The song in this chapter is Carrie Underwood's I Know You Wont.

AN: So I know its been like forever since I put a chapter up, but I could not write this story for some reason! Finally, I have something. Please review and motivate me to keep going with it. I really don't want to see this one die out. Thanks!

"_Yeah, babe; I can't wait to see you either. How long until you get here?"_

"_Great, that's right on time; she's never gonna know what hit her. Okay sexy, I'll see you soon; bye."_

_Randy Orton hung up his cell phone and an evil smirk formed on his face._

_Boo's filled the arena as the camera switched back to JR and King, both with confused looks on their faces._

"_Well, it seems to me that Orton's got another girl on his mind, King."_

"_Yeah, and apparently she's gonna be here soon! Stay tuned, this could get ugly!"_

As the show went to a commercial break, I let out a sigh of contentment. By some strange miracle, my kayfabe relationship with Randy was ending tonight. Vince called Randy, John and myself into the office earlier that afternoon and informed us of a new twist in our story. Apparently, they wanted Randy to take more of a heel turn and didn't see me going in that direction so the best thing to do was split us up. I couldn't have been happier with the outcome, even though I would have to deal with the embarrassment of being dumped for another woman publicly. None of us knew who the mystery woman was; management kept it under wraps, not even telling those of us involved about her, so that there were no leaks to the public.

My music hit and I marched down the ramp alone, obviously angry about the phone call that Randy had earlier that night. I made my way into the ring, grabbed a mic and turned to face the titan-tron.

"Randy! Randy you need to get out here and explain yourself!" I called him out, and waited for him to appear. When his music didn't sound, I shook my head.

"I see how it is; you can cheat on me with some chick, but when it comes time to face the music and come clean you're not man enough?"

There was still no sign of Randy, so I continued talking, getting angrier by the second.

"You know, I wanted to do this face to face, but I guess you're not gonna give me the satisfaction. Randy, we're through; tell that slut of yours I said hi. I hope she can put up with your inability to last when it matters most, and let's not talk about your other _small_ issue." I said, holding my thumb and pointer finger close together to show that I was referring to his size. The crowd let out a loud "ooh!" as I threw the mic down and walked to the ropes to get out of the ring. As I bent over to get out, a pair of hands grabbed me by the hair and threw me backwards against the mat. She then straddled my waist and continued to claw at my face, screaming as I tried to get her off of me. By the time she finished hitting me and bashing my head against the mat, I was laying there, unable to get myself up.

That's when it happened; Randy stood over me with the new diva, kissing her ferociously. I wanted to vomit right then and there; I knew it was a story line, and it didn't mean anything, but seeing Randy kissing another girl so soon after our very real break up made me sick. I shut my eyes quickly, not wanting to see the sickening sight any longer. As Randy and the girl pulled apart, I could hear the girl screaming to him.

"Punt her!"

Randy laughed and set up for a punt; my body stiffened at the thought, even though I knew what was going to happen next.

Suddenly cheers rang through the arena louder than I had ever heard before, and I knew things were about to change.

"Look out!" The mystery girl screamed as John Cena ran down the ramp towards the ring, furious at what was going on. Randy turned to face him and walked right into the Attitude Adjuster; the new girl took off just as Randy was laid out on the floor, and I could feel John's arms helping me to my feet.

"Let's get out of here." He said, as he helped me out of the ring and up the ramp.

As we walked through the curtain, I could see the new diva talking to Mr. Kennedy; remembering what it was like to be the new girl, I took it upon myself to be the first to say hello.

"Hey, you were great out there, I'm Kay-"  
As she turned around to face me, my mouth dropped. Standing in front of me, the newest diva in the WWE, was Emily; I couldn't believe that the girl whom I had been best friends with for years was going to be working with me.

"Kayla." She said coldly, staring me down as she spoke. Not knowing what to say, I stood there awkwardly for a moment until John came over to see what was going on.

"Hey! Aren't you the other girl we saw at IWF when we recruited Kay?" He asked; I felt my stomach drop as he spoke. Leave it to John to rub it in Emily's face that I got picked first.

"Yeah well, sometimes you have to save the best for last." She replied arrogantly.  
"Don't get too caught up in yourself; you still have to pay your dues, Newbie. Fresh meat starts at the bottom." I said, before grabbing John's arm and walking away. I didn't hate the girl, but she had cut me out of her life for a ridiculous reason, so I had no intentions of being cordial to her; it was her loss as far as I was concerned.

"So what was up with that? I thought you two were close." John asked, noticing the tension between Emily and myself.

"Yeah, 'Were' being the key word in that sentence." I answered, shrugging off the topic without another word. It wasn't something I felt like going into; as far as I was concerned Randy and Emily were both out of my life and things couldn't have been better.

"I'm _so_ bored." I whined, flipping through the channels on the TV for the hundredth time.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to jump out the window." Jeff said half seriously.

"But it's true!" I groaned, turning off the TV and tossing the remote to the side carelessly and nearly hitting John with it in the process.

"Hey, watch where you throw that thing!" He said, rising to his feet. "I'm gonna go check out that bar downstairs, it's supposed to be karaoke night; you guys wanna come?"

I jumped to my feet instantaneously; anything was better than sitting in my hotel room all night.

"You two go, I think I'm gonna sit this one out." Jeff said, rising to his feet in an effort to head back to his room.

I turned to Jeff and put on my best puppy face.

"Please come? It'll be fun."

"Why don't you guys head down and I'll try to catch up with you later, okay?"

I sighed, I knew he wasn't going to come down later, but what could I do to change his mind?

"Fine." I groaned as I rummaged through my unpacked suitcase, searching for something cute to wear. I settled on a denim mini skirt and a pink halter top.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna change real quick." I said, running into the bathroom with my selected outfit.

When I emerged a few moments later, John was in a completely different outfit and Jeff was still sitting on my bed, waiting for us to leave.

"All set." I said, running my fingers through my hair once more.

"You guys have fun, I'll catch you later." Jeff said, kissing me on the cheek and shaking John's hand before making his way out of the room followed by John and me.

The bar downstairs was packed; I couldn't believe how much of the roster was down there for karaoke night. I smiled as I spotted Shannon Moore onstage singing his own rendition of Nickelback's Rockstar.

"Let's get a drink." John said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bar. We found a break in the bar and stood there for a few moments, waiting for the bartender to get around to us. It was amazing how busy it was. I turned my head to the right, to see who else I knew, and was surprised to see Randy and Emily sitting a few stools down from us laughing like old friends. I felt a twinge of jealousy span throughout my body as I watched my two sworn enemies have a drink together.

"I cannot believe he's here with her." I mumbled, glancing at them. I could just imagine them together; they were probably exchanging witty banter and talking about how much fun it's going to be to spend time together now that _she's_ traveling with the WWE. I rolled my eyes in disgust as he brushed the hair away from her face, obviously breaking ground on his next mistress. What made me cringe even more was the fact that I didn't care that he was cheating on his wife; the only reason I cared about what he was doing with Emily was because _I _still wanted him, and nothing but time could change those feelings.

I turned my back to the fiasco I was watching unfold, and smiled as John handed me my drink.

"Lets find someplace a little less crowded." He said, once again grabbing my hand and leading me to a booth where he sat down next to me rather than across from me.

"So, what are you gonna sing?" He asked, a grin forming over his lips. I shrugged my shoulders; at one time, I would have said singing was my destiny, but now I was more than happy with my life in the WWE. I honestly hadn't thought about a career in singing since I was in IWF.

"How about you; aren't you planning on gracing us with a song?" I said with a grin.

"Nah, I did my music career." He said with a chuckle. "But I wanna hear you sing, so get your cute butt up there and sing me a song."

I rolled my eyes playfully as he shoved me out of the booth.

"Go."

I felt like a child being forced to go to school, but I made my way up to the host and put my name on the list. As I made my way back to John, I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited.

"So, did you pick something?" He asked as I climbed back into the booth. I nodded my head and grinned, I actually couldn't wait to get up there and sing.

I finished two more drinks before my name was called to sing, and I wasn't feeling the least bit nervous as I climbed up the stairs onto the small stage that was set up in the bar. At smiled at John as the man got my music up, and when it finally came on I felt like I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

_I know you don't mean to be mean to me._

_Cause when you want to you can make me feel like we belong, we belong._

As my words rang out through the bar I could feel all eyes on me, but one set in particular burned through me. As I looked over the crowd, I found a set of piercing blue eyes looking up on me, a small smile pursed across the lips of their owner.

_Lately you make me feel all I am is a backup plan._

_I say I'm done and then you smile at me and I forget everything I said._

_I buy into those eyes, and into your lies._

I felt goose bumps pop up all over me as his eyes scanned my body; he must have known I picked the song out for him. It described him to a T. I knew I needed to break eye contact; I couldn't stand there and sing a song to him, I was supposed to hate him.

_You say you'll call, but I know you._

_You say you're coming home, but I know you._

_You say you'll call, but I know you won't._

I forced myself to break eye contact, tearing my eyes away from him and scanning the room for John instead. When I found him I let out a sigh of relief, smiling at him and receiving a smile back along with a thumbs up. I sang the rest of the song without glancing back at Randy once; I knew the power his eyes had over me and if I kept looking into them I'd be back in his arms before he could say 'hello'. The crowd at the bar applauded my singing; I thanked them, and made my way back over to John who was waiting in the booth for me.

"That was awesome; you really should talk to Vince about letting you cut an album." He said with a smile as I sat down next to him.

"Nah, I couldn't do that. I don't want anything to take away from my work; some of us don't multitask as well as you, mister wrestler turned rapper turned movie star." I said, jokingly. John laughed at my comment and smiled.

"Well you should think about it; you have a beautiful voice."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." I grinned.

"Well, I'm gonna run to the little boys room and then stop at the bar for another drink; you ready for one?"

"Sure. I'll have one more."

"Cool, be right back." He said, leaving me alone as he headed off to do what he had to.

I sat at the table, looking around for people I knew. It was strange, but there really were a lot of people I hadn't really gotten to know. Randy had problems with a lot of the roster, and getting involved with him kept me out of the loop. As I scanned the room, I felt my eyes land on that same set of blue eyes that I had been watching while on stage. I tried to pull away from his gaze, but he was coming closer, and before I knew it he was standing at my table.

"That was quite a performance." He said with a smile as I nodded my head; I felt so uncomfortable with him suddenly, it was like I hadn't known him at all.

"What, you're not gonna talk to me now?" He asked, taking a seat across from me.

I was afraid to answer him. I didn't know which Randy was in front of me at that moment. Even if it was the Randy I knew, I wasn't sure how long until he turned into mean, psycho Randy again.

"Kay, I'm sorry for the things I said; I was just…jealous." He mumbled. His eyes dropped to the table where his hands fidgeted with a salt shaker.

I took a deep breath; was he trying to be civil with me? Was he trying to work things out?

"You don't have to forgive me, Kay, but I want you to know I miss you."

I couldn't hear him say that; he needed to move on with his life and I needed to move on with his. No matter how badly I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him and tell him I forgave him, I couldn't. We weren't meant to be together, that was one thing I knew for sure.

"I miss you too." The words left my mouth, and I wanted to kick myself. Hadn't I just told myself that I needed to move on? I couldn't do this to myself again, so why did I just tell him I missed him?

Before he could say another word, John was at our table.

"What's going on here?" He asked, eyeing Randy suspiciously.

"I just came to apologize to her; don't worry, she's all yours." Randy mumbled, as he rose to his feet.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything man. I hope someday we can get past this."

John nodded at his words and Randy walked away, leaving us to wonder what had just gotten into him. It was unlike Randy to apologize for anything, and for him to actually do it probably meant he meant every word he said, but it still wasn't sitting right with me.

"You alright?" John asked, realizing I was in deep thought.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. What do you say we finish these drinks and head back upstairs?" I asked, chugging my vodka and cranberry in record time. John nodded and did the same with his beer before rising from the booth and grabbing my hand. He helped me upstairs and into my room.

As we entered my room, I immediately began stripping out of my clothing, eager to hit the bed. I didn't care that John was in the room, or that he could see me; he had seen it all before, anyway. When I was down to my bra and panties, I laid down in bed, a smile spread across my face.

"So, you wanna stay the night?"

John returned the smile and helped himself out of his dress shirt before climbing into bed with me again. We had no strings attached sex again, which pushed Randy far out of my mind for the night. John and I had a get mine, get yours relationship going, and I couldn't have been more satisfied with it.


	14. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I only own Kayla. Everyone else belongs to themselves.  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. There had been soo much going on the last couple of months. It's been eating away at me that I haven't updated, so i sat down and wrote the whole thing tonight. To everyone who reviewed and added this to favorites/alerts, thanks. Everyone else: Please Review. (=

"Kay, wake up."

I felt a strong hand shake my body out of a deep sleep, and when I opened my eyes I was face to face with a smiling John. I couldn't help but return the smile; it was a wonderful feeling to wake up next to someone, even if we weren't together.

"Your phone's been beeping for hours. I think someone's really trying to get in touch with you." John informed me as he handed me my cell phone. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and grabbed my glasses from the end table before looking at my phone. Three missed calls and five new text messages.

I groaned as I looked at the list of missed calls. Randy. Jeff. Randy.

What could he possibly want from me now? Hadn't he put me through enough in the last week? I closed out the missed calls list and opened my text messages.

"_Hey, do you have a minute?"_

"_Kay, its Randy. Can we talk?"_

"_Kayla, I thought the apology last night would open up a line of communication. Please answer me?"_

"_R U there?"_

"_Kay, please call me. I really want to talk to you."_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. This was the man that called me a slut a few days prior. This was the monster that lied to me about his relationship with his wife, forced me to sit through a dinner with the woman, fed me the same bullshit lines that he fed her, and now wanted me to give him the time of day? I knew I should have just deleted the messages and turned off the phone, but something was stopping me.

"So who do I yell at for waking me up?" John asked as he stretched his arms high over his head and let out a moan.

"Randy." Goosebumps formed all over my body as his name left my mouth. I didn't think I'd ever hear from him again, let alone be contemplating talking to him.

"What'd he want?" John asked skeptically. He knew better than to trust Randy.

"He wants me to call him."

"Are you going to?"

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"Kay, this is something you need to figure out on your own. I can't tell you what to do, but I will tell you one thing. Randy's a great guy; he's made some mistakes, but we've made some as well. That being said, whatever you do, don't let yourself get caught up again. He'll reel you in again as quickly as he can, and you know how manipulative he can be. If you're gonna talk to him, be careful. Keep your guard up and your expectations low. He hasn't changed, no matter what he tells you."

I nodded at John's words; I knew he was right about everything, but I also knew that Randy had the ability to draw me in with one look. It was nearly impossible to say no to him when those big blue eyes were locked with mine.

"I think I'll talk to him. Hear what he has to say. I think I need to in order to close that chapter."

John nodded his head; he respected my decision, and reminding me to be careful.

I typed the words into my cell phone slowly, not sure if what I was doing was really the right thing to do.

"_Hey, I'll call you in a little while so we can talk."_

I hesitated before clicking the send button, but when I did, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you need me here when you talk to him?" John asked, placing his hand on my leg and smiling at me.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thanks so much for everything."

"Okay, I'm gonna head down to the gym and get in a quick workout. We'll ride to the arena together?"

"Yeah, I'll leave the door unlocked so just come in when you're ready to go."

"Cool. Call me if you need anything, or if Orton needs a good ass kicking." He grinned as he spoke before leaning his head down to mine and kissing me on the lips. Kissing John made me feel like a teenage again. I couldn't help but get giddy inside, and the moment his lips met mine I felt the lust grow strong inside of me and all I wanted was one thing. As he pulled away, I let a smile from across my face.

"I'll see you later."

"Thanks John. See you soon."

As John left the room and headed back to his own, my phone beeped again signaling that a text message had arrived.

"_Is it okay if we just get together? I'd really like to see you."_

My eyes widened at the message. He'd like to see me? My heart fluttered as I read the words over again and I felt a smile spread across my face.

"_Yeah, I guess. Where?"_ I sent the text message and jumped quickly into the shower without waiting for an answer from Randy. If I were going to see him, I would have to look decent. I took a quick ten minute shower, wrapped a towel around my body and my hair, and ran to my phone to see if he answered.

"_Can I come by you? It won't take long, I promise."_

My eyes widened at the text message as I looked around the room. There couldn't be any proof that John had stayed with me the previous night; I didn't want any problems with Randy. If there was any hope that we could become friends again, I couldn't have any bumps in the road. Happy that I hadn't found anything, I picked up my phone and typed a quick message.

"_Yeah sure, give me a half hour. I'm in Room 423."_

I quickly towel dried my hair before scrunching it with some gel and put on a little makeup. I threw on a pair of white terry cloth shorts and a baby blue tank top, and by the time I was finished a could hear him knocking on the door.

"Hey." I said with a small smile as I opened the door wide enough for him to enter.

"Hey."

I made my way over to my bed and took a seat. Randy followed, sitting down next to me, and smiled.

"You look good."

He spoke as though he hadn't seen me in months, even though he had just seen me the night before at the bar.

"Thanks." I answered shyly. His blue eyes rested on mine and I could feel myself melt. My heart pounded heavily inside my chest, and my palms were sweating as they lay against my bare legs. I hadn't been so nervous in awhile, and I could hardly contain myself. I tried to reason with myself. This was just Randy, after all. We had been friends for some time, lovers for less. Surely we could look past the mistakes and move on.

"So..." I said quietly, my uneasiness apparent to Randy.

"I'm sorry. I know I said it last night, but I wasn't sure how much you drank, or if you'd even remember. I really needed you to know."

I nodded at his words; I had remembered what he said, but it was nice to hear it when I knew I was sober.

"I really messed up, Kay. I don't want things to be like this between us. I want everything to go back to the way things were. I still love you, and when you told me you missed me last night, I knew you still loved me too."

My body ached to kiss him as he spoke. I had been longing to hear those words since the day everything fell apart, and finally he was saying them.

"Randy, I-"

Before I could get the words out, his lips were on mine. It felt so good to feel his soft kiss again, that I didn't hesitate when his tongue pushed my lips apart and deepened the kiss. I was dizzy with pleasure as he slowly pushed my body down onto the bed. It wasn't until I was lying on the bed with his hand running up my stomach that John's words set in and I realized what was going on.

"Randy, stop." I said, putting my hands between our bodies and pushing on his chest so that he would get off of me.

"What's wrong?"

"Randy, I can't do this."

"Why not? I thought you missed me?"

"I do miss you. I miss the friendship I had with you. I miss hanging out all the time and laughing. I miss the time we spent together, but that doesn't mean I'm looking to dive into another relationship with you. You and I can't be together, Randy. You're married-happily married from what I saw, and I just cannot do it again. If you're looking to be friends again, I'd like that, but if you're only looking for whatever it is we had before then I'm sorry. I just can't do it again."

Randy's eyes widened at my words; it was obvious that I had thrown him off guard. He wasn't expecting me to be able to resist him, and by doing so, I knew I had gained strength. I wasn't going to let him break me anymore. I needed to be strong and make it on my own.

"Okay, we'll do the friends thing again. If it means getting to spend time with you again and getting you to trust me again, then I'll do it. But I do still love you, Kay, and one of these days you're gonna see it and you're gonna come back to me. You'll see."

I ignored his words; of course he needed to say something like that. I had bruised his ego; I shut him down when he made a pass at me, and he needed to recover.

"Anyway." I said, obviously moving past what he had just said. 'If we're going to be friends, we need to lay down some ground rules."

Randy nodded at my words, waiting patiently for what I had to say.

"You cannot tell me who I can be friends with. That means Jeff Hardy, John, or anyone else I want to associate with. As a friend, it's not your place to run my life. Okay?"

Randy agreed as I moved on down the list I was creating in my head.

"Also, I can date whomever I want to date. We're not together anymore Randy, so I don't want to hear comments or threats about me dating anyone. You cannot scare off the guys I'm dating, and if I happen to sleep with someone you cannot get angry. Just like you can date whoever you want, I won't say a word."

"Sounds fair." Randy said, as he flashed his usual cocky smile at me.

"One more thing. If you ever speak to me the way you spoke to me the last time you were in my hotel room, I swear I will have you killed."

"About that, I'm really sorry for the way I spoke to you, Kay. I didn't mean any of it."

"Okay."

"Well I guess I'd better go. I have two more people I want to apologize to."

I nodded and stood up with him, walking him to the door.

"Maybe after I get done taking care of these things, we can all get together as a group, like old times?"

"Yeah, maybe." I answered as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later, Kay."

"Bye Randy."

As I closed the door behind him, I leaned my back against it and slid to the floor. Suddenly I didn't feel so strong; I wasn't the girl I had been when Randy was there two seconds ago. I didn't want to go on being just friends with him; I was in love with him, and no matter how hard I tried to hide it, the feelings were still there.


	15. I've Gotta Roll With It

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I have to be honest, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it nonetheless. I started to go into the night at the bar, but decided it was getting too long and that it should be its own chapter. I hope to have that up soon enough. Thanks again for all the reviews. Love you guys! (=**

"_John!" I yelled as I ran down the hall to catch up with him. John turned around and flashed me a confused look._

"_About last week…when you saved me from Randy and that girl of his; I never got to thank you for what you did." _

"_Come on now, there's no need for a thank you; it was no big de-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence I stood up on my tip toes, grabbed his cheeks in my hands, and pecked him on the lips. _

_As I pulled away, I bit my bottom lip and blushed before walking away down the hall like nothing happened. The camera turned back to John who had a smirk on his face and his hand touching his lips._

"_It looks like Kayla's wasting no time finding someone to replace Randy Orton. I would have saved her myself, if I knew that was the reward!" King exclaimed as the cameras cut back to the announce table._

"_We'll see more of John and Kayla in a bit because we're set for tag team action a little later." JR explained._

"_Don't miss it!"_

"That was probably the best promo I've had the chance to cut since that time I got to kiss Maria." John said with a smirk as I playfully punched him in the arm.

"Don't act like I'm not the better kisser." I joked.

"I'm not going there. I don't kiss and tell."

I smirked at his words and decided to change the subject.

"So, you think the fans are gonna buy into this storyline between us?"

"We'll see next week." Although we had just cut a promo, it wouldn't air until the following Monday. We were prerecording because we were set to begin our European tour in a few days and needed to get RAW done early.

John winked at me before opening the door to his locker room. I followed him in, watching as he stretched for the match we had against Randy and Emily. Vince told us that the WWE Universe loved the fact that John had rescued me, and we were going full speed ahead with the relationship John and I would develop onscreen. I had to admit that I wasn't really looking forward to another kayfabe relationship that had truth to it. Granted, John and I weren't dating and there were no feelings invested between us, but it still took me back to the relationship I was having with Randy both onscreen and off.

I fell backwards onto the couch in John's locker room and let out a sigh.

"So I didn't want to bring this up, but Randy came by my room earlier."

"Yeah, he came by mine too. What'd he have to say?" John asked as he placed his arm against the wall and proceeded to stretch his shoulder.

"He apologized for everything that happened and said he wanted things to go back to the way they were. Then he kissed me."

John's head snapped around to face me and I could see that his jaw had dropped.

"What do you mean he kissed you? Like a peck?"

"No, like a full fledged kiss. He pushed me back onto the bed and ran his hands up my stomach. At first I wanted it to happen; I wanted to feel him again, but then your words popped into my head and I pushed him off. I told him we could be friends, nothing more."

John nodded at my words, but didn't say anything so I took the opportunity to change the subject.

"He wants to hang out with us again. Jeff called me earlier and told me Randy apologized to him. He said it's not worth fighting over that girl and they should still be friends."

"Yeah, he asked me if we wanted to go out tonight too."

"What'd you say?" I wasn't sure if John was buying Randy's sudden change of character, so I had to ask.

"I told him it's up to you, Kay. If you're willing to look past everything that happened and spend time with him again, then so am I."

"If you guys want to go down for a few drinks or something, I have no problem with it. I just hope he understands that things between him and I are strictly on a friendship level. If I dance with a guy, I don't want him flipping out. I can do what I want; he's not in control anymore."

John smiled at my words.

"You're absolutely right. Anyway, let's get going; we've gotta kick his ass right now."

I grinned as I got up to follow John out of the room and to the curtain.

"_The following is an inter-gender tag team match scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, the team of Emily and Randy Orton!"_

_Randy and Emily walked down the ramp, hand in hand, to enormous heat from the crowd._

"_Now JR, that means if Orton and Kayla are in the match together at the same time, Orton is allowed to attack Kayla!"_

"_Right you are, King. Now let's take a look at the reason this match was made." JR said, as screen cut to images of last week's attack on me._

"_Last week's attack on Kayla was completely unnecessary. All poor Kayla wanted was the truth out of Randy, and instead she got this!"_

_Images of Emily attacking me filled the screen as Randy and Emily entered the ring together._

_John's music hit and the two of us walked out together to a huge pop to the crowd. That's the thing about John; love him or hate him, he still blows the roof off the building like no one else can. John did his typical run down the ramp, while I bounced around playing to the fans._

"_And making their way to the ring, the team of Kayla and the WWE Champion, John Cena!"_

_They showed the rest of the clip where Randy was set up for the punt and John came running out to my rescue._

"_John Cena came out just in time! Kayla was about to get that infamous punt!"_

_John and I paced around the ring, continuing to get a huge reaction from the crowd. I jumped on the turnbuckle and blew a kiss to the audience while John threw his hat out into the crowd. The ref asked who was going to start off, and I exited the ring._

"_It looks like John Cena and Randy Orton are set to start things off." JR said, as the match began._

"_As long as Kayla can avoid getting put in the predicament she was put in last week, she should be okay. I'd say the best thing she can do is stay out of the ring and out of Randy Orton's reach." King added, as John threw Randy around from turnbuckle to turnbuckle._

"_What a great suplex from Cena to Orton. Look at that athleticism!"_

"_Right you are, JR. The champ is definitely here tonight."_

_John continued to dominate, using his quickness to his advantage. He dove at Randy, but Randy moved and John's shoulder went straight into the turnbuckle. Randy was now in control, beating John senseless._

_I started clapping my hands, and the crowd quickly joined in, cheering for John to come back. Upon hearing my chant, Randy grabbed John by the head and smirked at me. He dragged John to the corner and held his arm out so that I could tag in. I shook my head no, motioning that I didn't want to get in the ring with Randy, but he continued to flash me his snake-like smile. I backed away from him, but he grabbed my arm and made it meet with John's hand. The ref motioned that the tag was made, and called me into the ring. I shook my head no, and Randy backed up a little so that I could get in the ring. He turned and shook his head at the audience, signaling that I wouldn't get in the ring with him. With his back turned to me I climbed the turnbuckle, and just as he turned to face me, hit a hurricanrana on him. Randy went down and I immediately went for the pin, but he kicked out. I proceeded to try and kick and hit him as hard as I could, but it was doing nothing. He shoved me to the ground and tagged in Emily. As I stood, she ran and tackled me, landing on my body and repeatedly punching me in the face. When the ref made her get off, she grabbed my hair and proceeded to beat on me, until I shoved her off of me causing her to hit the turnbuckle hard. I then threw her into the ropes and hit a DDT as she came back to me. While she was on the ground, I climbed to the second rope and as she got to her feet, I dove at her with a clothesline knocking her back down. I then picked her up by the hair and dragged her over to my corner, where John was now energized and ready to go in. I made the tag, kicking her once more before exiting the ring._

_John, being the gentleman that he is, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over to her corner, where he stood waiting for Randy to tag in. John backed up, motioning for Randy to enter the ring, and when he did they locked arms. The two fought for control for a few seconds, with Randy finally taking John down in a headlock. The two went back and forth for a good five minutes, each regaining control over the other several times until John knocked him hard to the ground. He hit the five knuckle shuffle and once Randy got up, followed with the attitude adjustment. As John went down for the pin, Emily tried to break it up, but I tackled her out of the ring. We went at it on the outside until the bell rang; I quickly jumped back in the ring, leaving Emily down and out on the floor._

"_And here are your winners, Kayla and John Cena!"_

_The ref raised our hands in the air, and when he let go John pulled me into a hug. Once we separated, he raised my hand high as we both smiled and played to the crowd for a few more minutes before making our way up the ramp and backstage. _

"Nice match, Kay." Randy said as he returned backstage.

"Thanks, you too."

"So, did you think about getting together tonight?"

"Yeah, John and I are going down to the hotel bar for a couple drinks if you want to swing by."

"I'll be there."

"Sounds good, see you then."

John and I made our way back to his locker room where I hung around while John had a dark match against HHH. I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black sleeveless tunic with spaghetti straps that crisscross in the back. I quickly blow-dried my hair, and while I was straightening it the door opened revealing John Cena.

"Hey, how'd the match go?" I asked with a smile as I ran the straightener through a piece of my sectioned hair.

"Great, I lost." John said with a grin as he grabbed his bag and threw a few items into it.

"You gonna be ready to head back to the hotel soon?"

"Yeah, I'm just about done." I pulled the hair ties out of my hair and checked to make sure it was pin straight. Content with my hair, I unplugged the straightener and turned to face John.

"You're still coming out, right? I don't want to be around Randy without you."

"Hell yeah, we need to celebrate. Europe is gonna be awesome."

I smiled at his excitement. He loved traveling to different places and meeting fans from around the world. He always had a strong following in Europe.

"Good, cause if you weren't going, neither was I."

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm by your side."

He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and waited patiently for me to throw my things together. When I was finished, we headed back to the hotel where John showered as I threw on some makeup.

As I waited for John to finish with his shower, I couldn't help but wonder how things were going to go with Randy. No doubt, it would be awkward to hang out with him as a friend after everything that had transpired between us. Part of me was scared to death that we might not be able to handle being friends, but the other part of me was excited; this was just another path down the road of life, and I was ready for whatever was going to come my way.


	16. Who Do You Love?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
****AN: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm so grateful to have such amazing readers! There's much more drama coming up in the story, so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks again guys! (=**

As we entered the dimly lit lounge, I couldn't help but feel nervous. The realization that I would be hanging out with Randy again had finally hit me, and I wasn't sure what to expect. I was hoping for the old Randy that would do everything with me and give me advice on how to deal with the business, but I wasn't sure if that's what I was going to get. We made our way to a large table in the back and sat down, waiting for our friends to arrive.

"What are ya drinkin?" John asked, as he pulled my chair out for me.

"Vodka and Cranberry." I said with a smile as John took off to the bar to get our drinks. The line at the bar was ridiculously long, and I was sure it would take him a few minutes to get our drinks.

I sat in my seat, silently praying that Randy wouldn't arrive before John got back, but my prayers went unanswered because I saw him waltz through the doors of the tine lounge. He looked good; he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a pair of boot cut jeans and black shoes. As my eyes focused in on his body, I noticed he wasn't alone. I squinted my eyes to try and make out the other person as Randy approached the table somewhat cautiously, not sure if he would be welcomed with his guest.

"Hey Kay. You remember Emily, right?"

"Hi Kayla." The petit blonde next to Randy quietly said. She avoided eye contact as she spoke to me, fixing her gaze on the coasters that lined the table.

I was seething. How could he bring _her_ to our first real encounter since the breakup? On top of that, he knew exactly what had transpired between Emily and me after IWF. What in the world could possess him to do something so incredibly stupid and inconsiderate?

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically, rolling my eyes as Randy pulled out her chair and then took his own seat.

"Em and I are traveling together; I didn't want to leave her in the room by herself while I came out to enjoy myself. I hope you don't mind." He flashed me that snake-like smile and I felt myself becoming nauseous. He was traveling with _her_? Randy didn't just travel with girls, I knew that from experience. If he didn't put the moves on her already, he was sure to soon enough.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." I mumbled, wishing I had a drink in front of me that I could down.

Just as I felt myself growing sicker and sicker at the sight of Emily and Randy, I noticed my rainbow haired friend walk through the doors. I jumped up quickly, frantically waving my hands in his direction until he made his way over. Jumping into his arms, I pulled him into a giant hug, thankful that he had finally arrived and saved me from the torture of being alone with Randy and miss thing.

"I've never been happier to see you. Can you believe he brought _her_?" I whispered into Jeff's ear as he chuckled quietly before taking his seat next to me.

"Hey guys." He said, reaching out his hand to shake Randy's and offering Emily a small wave.

The next few minutes were awkward, to say the least. I had never seen Randy and Jeff interact, other than that night at the bar, so it was definitely strange for me to see them talking as if nothing happened. Emily and I avoided each other's eye contact as if it was the plague, and the tension at the table was thick enough to cut with a knife. It wasn't until John returned that things began to get comfortable for me.

"Well, look who it is; the tag team that we tore apart today." He said with a grin as he shook Randy's hand and patted Emily on the shoulder.

"Just wait Cena, yours is coming." Randy laughed as John nodded his head at Jeff and then took his seat on the other side of me. He shot me a glance, obviously wondering if I was doing okay with Randy and Emily and I gave him a small smile. My smile must not have been too convincing because I soon felt his hand on my thigh, squeezing it lightly to let me know he was there.

As I picked up my drink and took a sip, John frowned.

"Sorry, I didn't know what you guys wanted or I would have gotten you drinks too." He said as Randy shrugged.

"No big deal, we'll go get some. Anyone need anything?"

"I think I'll take a walk with you; I don't know what I feel like yet." Jeff said, rising to his feet to follow Randy and Emily to the bar.

Before we knew it, it was just John and I at the table.

"So, how you holding up?" he asked, pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I'm okay, I think. It's awkward seeing them together, but I keep reminding myself of the Randy I saw that day. I'm just so happy you're here with me; I don't think I could do this without you."

John smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling my head against his into a tight hug.

"You know I'd do anything for you, baby girl."

I smiled at his words. From the first time I met John, I knew there was something between us. We were just drawn to each other, destined to be the best of friends. Even when Randy and I did everything together, John was never too far behind. He'd call me as often as possible when I was in OVW, and a friendship had sparked up almost instantly between us. Ever since the Randy incident, he had been by my side even more, making sure that I was never uncomfortable or lonely and I couldn't have been more grateful.

The rest of our party soon rejoined the table. Randy pulled out Emily's chair again, an action that made me somewhat jealous because he never did it for me, and then took his seat. John kept his arm around my shoulder, which I caught Randy glancing at, and I was actually feeling comfortable for the first time since we got there that night. I was able to take part in all of the conversations about work, and even made some small talk with Emily, which really surprised me.

The nervousness I was feeling was starting to wear off, although I wasn't sure if it was because I was comfortable or because I was drunk. I must have drank at least six vodka and cranberry's by the time I began to feel comfortable, and I could definitely feel the alcohol in my system. Unable to sit still any longer, I turned to Jeff.

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure." He answered, rising from his seat and putting his hand out for me to grab onto.

"You don't mind, right?" I whispered in John's ear.

"Not at all sweetheart, you're free to do whatever you want."

I smiled at his words, then turned to Jeff and placed my hand in his. Jeff led me to the dance floor where we proceeded to show everyone out there exactly how to dance.

Jeff was an amazing dancer; he had great rhythm, he knew exactly how to move his body, and he held me like he'd never let go. The feelings surging through my body while I was dancing with him were indescribable.

"So how's your girlfriend going to feel about you dancing with me?" I asked, feeling my body sway a little too far and grabbing onto Jeff's shoulders for support.

"What girlfriend?" He asked, a small grin finding its place on his face.

"The on again off again one you were telling me about."

"Oh, we're off again. For good."

"I'm sorry." I said, suddenly feeling bad for Jeff. I knew how bad breakups could hurt; no one deserved to get their heart broken.

"Don't be; I ended it. My heart wasn't with her anymore."

I nodded, suddenly feeling out of breath.

"I'm gonna go sit down for awhile." I said, making my way off of the dance floor and towards the table. Jeff followed, but we didn't speak again until we made it to the table.

I took my seat next to John, and Jeff took his on the other side of me. I looked over at Randy; he had his arm around Emily's shoulder and her head was leaning on him. I rolled my eyes. He had to have fooled me when he said he hadn't cheated on Sam since they were married; it was obvious to me that he would take any girl that would jump into bed with him. For the first time in a few days, I felt myself getting sick with jealousy. There was only one thing I could think of to get the feeling to go away, and that was to drink more.

I picked up my drink and sucked the rest of it down, letting the cold liquid send a chill through my insides.

"Thirsty much?" John asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I blame it on the dancing. I think I'm gonna go get another one."

"Don't you think you've had enough? You weren't exactly standing on your own toward the end of our dance." Jeff chimed in.

"No, I don't. I'm thirsty and I want another drink."

"Maybe you should switch to water." Randy added to the conversation.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell me what to do; I think you lost that right when you broke it off, don't you?"

"Kay, I'm just trying to look out for you. You know I care about you."

"You don't get to care, Randy! You don't get to look out for me! It's over, remember? I don't need you telling me what to do; I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

Randy sighed and nodded, not wanting to get into an argument.

"Calm down, babe; why don't we call it a night? Tomorrow's another day."

I sighed; everyone was against me. I had no choice but to comply.

"Whatever; I'm going to bed. Jeff, can you walk me upstairs?"

Jeff looked to John, who nodded to let him know it was okay.

"Alright, come on Kay." He said, rising to his feet and helping me to mine.

I leaned down to give John a kiss on the cheek, then turned and waved my hand at Randy and Emily.

"Have a great night together." I said sarcastically.

"I cannot believe he brought that tramp out for drinks with us!" I slurred as we made our way through the lobby and towards the elevator.

"Don't worry; she's just the consolation prize. He missed winning the big one by a mile." Jeff said with a smile.

"Thanks Jeff."

We entered the elevator, and as it started to move I felt myself stumbling. Jeff quickly reached out to grab me, holding me tightly against his body until the doors opened and then helping me into the hallway.

We made it to my room, where he walked me in and grabbed some clothes from one of my drawers. He handed them to me, expecting me to go to the bathroom and change. Instead, I stripped down in front of him without warning. Upon noticing, he quickly shifted his gaze away from me, so not to seem like he was watching. I his cheeks grow red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What?"

"You've never seen a girl half naked before?" I asked, still giggling.

"I have; just never you before."

I grinned as I pulled my t-shirt over my head and fell backwards onto the mattress.

"Careful Kay." Jeff said, walking over to the bed to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine. I'm not even drunk. Stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it; I don't ever want to see anything happen to you."

I smiled, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him down on the bed next to me.

"Remember that day that you kissed me in my hotel room?" I asked, my face so close to his that our noses were practically touching. The scent of his rainbow hair floated into my nose and I felt the lust inside of me growing stronger.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Jeff whispered. I could feel his breath on my face, and all I wanted was to feel his kiss again. As I moved in for the kiss, Jeff pulled back.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly feeling very rejected.

"We can't do this; you're still hurting from Randy, you're in some kind of relationship with John. I just can't do this to myself or you."

"What are you talking about? Randy and I are completely done, and I am not in any relationship with John. There's nothing between us."

"Like hell there's not. I see the way he looks at you, Kay. The way he can't keep his hands off of you, but at the same time doesn't want anyone to see. I called it when you were seeing Randy and I'm calling it now with John. He wants more than friendship with you; he just doesn't know how to approach it."

I scoffed at his words. John had never done or said anything to make me think he wanted more than what we had. We were fuck buddies. Plain and simple.

"I'm not asking you what John feels." I said suddenly, my patience growing thin.

Jeff looked at me wide eyed, not sure what I was talking about.

"What do you feel?" I asked, my eyes still fixed on his.

"Since the day I met you, I knew there was something about you that I couldn't get enough of. Why do you think I didn't leave you alone that night that we were down by the vending machines? There's something between us; you can deny it or you can acknowledge it, but either way I know it's there. I knew it then and I know it now. I've been drawn to you since I first laid eyes on you. You were dating Randy, which was kind of a bad idea, but I stayed back. You slept with John, an action that caused your break up with Randy, and I watched it all go down but said nothing. Then you cried over the breakup and I couldn't take advantage of you like that. You needed a shoulder to cry on and I gave you that. I don't mind waiting around for you to pull yourself together, but if there's someone else who holds even an inch of your heart, you'd better tell me now."

I sighed at his words.

"Jeff, I don't know what I feel about anyone right now. Randy's bringing that whore around, John's been great to be through this all, and you..."

Without finishing my sentence, I pushed my head forward, allowing my lips to land on his. It was obvious that I had caught him by surprise, but he didn't reject me this time. I felt his lips open up, allowing our tongues to dance together, and when I rolled my body on top of his all I could feel was desire.

"Kay, stop." He said breathlessly, as my lips nipped at his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I told you; I can't do this now. I don't want just this." He said, motioning between us. I rolled off of him and squinted my eyes, trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"I can't be another one of your fuck buddies, Kay. I won't be another one. Until you can honestly say that you feel the same way for me as I do for you, I can't do any of this."

My mouth hung open and my eyes widened. I had never been turned down for sex before; I didn't know what to do or say.

"Jeff I think you're moving too fast; I can't be in another relationship right now. I can't trust another man; I mean, how do I know you and that girlfriend of yours really broke up?"

"You know because I told you. I'm not Randy, Kay. I'm not going to lie and manipulate you to do what I want. Not all of us are like him. I'm not, I know John's not; in order for you to get over it, you need to trust people."

"I'm not ready to trust anyone yet." I said, my eyes falling to the floor of the dim hotel room.

"Well, maybe that's your problem."

"Whatever."

"Kay, I'm gonna head back to my room. You gonna be okay?"

I nodded my head at him as he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night."

After Jeff left, I laid in my bed thinking of everything he had said. The last time he told me someone had feelings for me, he was one hundred percent right; this time he told me John had feelings for me. Could that be true? Had I just overlooked the way he treated me? After confessing his own feelings for me and assuring me that John had feelings, I felt even more lost. I didn't know who I wanted to be with; I still longed for Randy, I was happy with John, and I lusted for Jeff. I knew I was going to have to sort my feelings out soon; I didn't want any more drama surrounding me.

I let out a loud sigh before I clicked off the light on my bedside table; maybe if I got some sleep, the answers to life would come to me in a dream. Then again, maybe not.


	17. Nobody But You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter. I've gotten such nice reviews, that I had to hurry up and put up a new chapter. I hope you guys like it. If you do, please keep up with the reviews so that I'll keep updating! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys! (=**

I awoke the next day feeling dazed and confused. I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened between Jeff and me the night before; he really made me realize that I needed to take a break from guys. I needed to take some time for myself and figure out just what I wanted. I slowly got out of bed, really feeling the alcohol from the night before. Reaching into my bag, I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and popped two before making my way to the shower. Our flight was set to take off in a few hours, and I still needed to pack and get ready to go.

Once I was finished in the shower, I quickly blow dried my hair and threw on a pair of Juicy Couture velour sweatpants and a matching velour zip up hoodie. I then threw on some makeup and proceeded to pack my bags.

Just as I was zipping the last suitcase, the adjoining door flew open.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey love, how are you?" I asked, fighting with the zipper of the suitcase.

"I'm good; a little hung over but good." John said with a smile as he reached down to help me with the zipper. Once it was closed, I stood up and smiled.

"I'm all done! When do we leave?"

"As soon as you get your cute butt out that door." He said with a grin as I stuck out my tongue. This was going to be a fun trip.

We arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare. We made it through security quickly and then decided to find something to eat. We stopped at a small bagel store in the airport for a quick bite to eat.

"So, I have to ask, what happened with Jeff last night?" John asked, before taking a large bite from his bagel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were insistent that he walk you to your room; usually you'd ask me and we'd hang out."

I blushed a little, knowing what he meant by 'hang out'."

"No, nothing like that happened. He helped me to bed and we talked for a little while, then he left."

"Oh." John said, not really convinced.

"You thought I slept with him?" I asked, a little annoyed that he didn't think I had the will power to not sleep with someone.

"No, I just- I don't know, I was a little jealous, that's all."

"Jealous? Why?" I asked, a little taken aback. I had never thought of John to be the jealous type; especially because I didn't think there was anything going on between us other than the occasional night of no-strings-attached sex.

"I don't know; I just thought we weren't sleeping with other people."

"Oh."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be putting you in an awkward spot. I mean, if you didn't sleep with him last night then it's obvious you're not sleeping with anyone else. You're not sleeping with anyone else, right?"

"No! I mean, I haven't since we have, but I just didn't know we were exclusively doing whatever it is that we're doing."

The conversation was turning awkward, and I was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Kay; I just wasn't sure where your head was at."

I sighed; I wasn't sure where my head was at either.

"I know, it's just… Jeff told me I needed to make a decision. I needed to figure out who I wanted to be with; is Randy really the one I want, or is it someone else?"

"Randy? I thought he was out of the picture."

"He is; I mean, I know I can't go back to him. I just, I'm still in love with him. My heart's having a really hard time getting over him. It didn't help that he brought that whore down to the bar last night either."

John nodded at my words as he shoved the last bite of his bagel into his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle him; he had cream cheese in the corner of his mouth.

"What?" He asked, his mouth still full.

I grinned and reached across the table to wipe it off of him.

"Thanks."

I smiled and nodded as we grabbed our things and made our way over to the waiting area in our terminal. I grabbed my ipod and shoved the buds into my ears as John, being the social butterfly that he is, fluttered around to various members of the roster that were taking the same flight as us. I didn't feel like socializing; I had a lot of thinking to do, so I focused on that. I pulled my hood up over my head and sat Indian style in the chair, listening to the music and thinking about the three men in my life.

I knew I'd always care about Randy; he was the most amazing guy, when he wanted to be. The only problem with Randy was that he was married, and I just couldn't live my life like that. I didn't want to be a home wrecker; I just fell in love with the wrong guy.

John was an entirely different story; he was respectful, sweet, loving, and gorgeous. Any woman would be lucky to be with him, but I just wasn't sure if our relationship was meant to go farther than it already was.

Then there was Jeff; he had everything any woman could want. He was sensitive and loyal, sweet and understanding. There was never any pressure involved when Jeff was around; he always went with the flow and rolled with whatever came his way.

To be honest, I could see myself falling in love with John or Jeff; it wouldn't be that hard of a thing to do. The only thing holding me back was my fear of ruining another friendship. I was finally coming to terms with the fact that no matter how hard I tried things with Randy were never going to be what they were before. I didn't want to see that happen with John or Jeff too.

I shook my head; I was getting nowhere. I still hadn't figured out what I wanted. As I clicked the 'next' button on my ipod, a felt a hand tap my shoulder, causing me to jump. I pulled one of the ear buds from my ear, and came face to face with a pair of piercing blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Hi." I answered, slightly off guard.

"You okay? It looks like something's bothering you." He said, as he took a seat on the other side of me. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Yeah, I'm fine; just…thinking."

"Thinking huh? Could it have anything to do with John?"

My eyes widened at Randy's question.

"No, what makes you think that?"

"He really cares about you, Kay. I hope you can see that."

I shrugged; how was I supposed to accept dating advice from the man who put me in this situation in the first place? If things with Randy would have stayed on a strictly friendship level, then I probably would still be happy and single. Really, what were the chances that I would have ended up with anyone? John and I would still be good friends, and Jeff and I- well, Jeff and I probably wouldn't be much of anything. Randy had hated him from the day I met Randy, and I couldn't imagine that changing if we hadn't gone through the whole ordeal that happened.

"I know this is weird coming from me, but just open your eyes; you'll see who really cares about you, and who is just in it for a fling."

I sighed, not really felling the need to go into it with Randy. Things between us hadn't exactly gone smoothly after he apologized.

"So, what's up with you and Emily?" I asked, deciding it was now or never.

"I'm not really sure yet. She's no you, that's for sure, but she's nice and fun to be around. Sam's been giving me hell ever since that night we all went to dinner; she said I wasn't myself around you."

I nodded; of course he wasn't himself. He was too concerned with hiding his affair from his wife to be normal.

"I really think you should work things out with your wife; she seemed like a nice person, and if you love her you should stop fooling around. It's only hurting the girls you're fooling around with, and it may get back to Sam one day."

"I know." He said with a single nod of the head.

"You know, I wish we could take back everything that happened between us. I miss the closeness I used to feel with you. I don't regret falling in love with you; I'll always love you, but I'd take it back in a heartbeat if things could go back to the way they were before everything else."

I gave him a weak smile; I, too, wished things could be the way they were before. I missed hanging out with Randy all the time, hearing his advice about the world of pro wrestling, and even the way he tried to protect me from everyone around. Back then, I never would have guessed that he would be the first to hurt me.

As I found myself searching for a response to his words, I felt a large body find its seat on the other side of me and a large arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Am I interrupting?" He asked, as I turned to face him. I smiled as I found myself staring into another pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"No, not at all; you don't socializing?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I saw you talking to this creep and figured I'd better come rescue you." He said with a grin as Randy leaned over me and playfully shoved John.

"On that note, I'll leave you two to talk. I've gotta find Emily anyway; don't forget what I said, Kay."

I gave him a small smile and nodded as he walked away. John looked at me for a minute before speaking.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh I don't know, Randy thinks he can give me relationship advice that I didn't ask for." I said, putting my ipod back into my bag.

"Oh, I see. And what was this advice?" He asked with a smirk.

"I'd rather not say."

"I'm assuming it had to do with me?"

I shrugged; there was no way I was going to tell John what Randy had said. I needed to take a break from guys, not try and date them.

"Oh, I see, we're gonna play games then?"

I let out a small giggle; of course we were going to play games, didn't he know that's what women do best?

"_Boarding will now begin for flight 294 to Nice, France." _The attendant working the desk called over then intercom. _"First, we'd like to board our first class passengers, and then we will call all others."_

I smiled, thankful that she had interrupted our conversation for the time being. I reached for my carryon bag, only to have my hand blocked by John's giant hand.

"I've got it. Let's go."

I smiled at his actions; what a gentleman! We boarded the plan and took our seats, settling in for the ten hour flight. I wasn't exactly excited about the flight duration, but I couldn't wait to get to France. We had two nights in Nice, and then we were heading to the city of love, Paris for five more nights.

"So, you ready to catch up on some sleep?" John asked, as I shoved my purse under my seat.

"Probably not; I'm not really comfortable sleeping on a plane. I'll probably just listen to some music, plus I have a lot of thinking to do."

"Oh yeah? Thinking about what?"

"I don't know, just stuff."

"Well, if you need to talk, I'm here baby girl."

"I know, thanks."

The plane took off and when we were finally able to use electronics, I pulled out my ipod and relaxed for the long flight. I searched through my play list for a few minutes, finally deciding on Brand New, and settled in for the long flight. Pulling my knees up to my chin, I got comfortable. I glanced over at John, who was playing a game of solitaire on his laptop, and smiled.

"You done thinking already?" He asked with a smile after he pulled my right ear bud out of my ear.

"Not really; I'm kind of tired of thinking." I confessed, leaning my head on his shoulder. John closed his laptop, pushed the armrest between us up, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder to allow me to lie against him. I smiled as I snuggled up to him and pushed the ear bud back into my ear. My body seemed to fit his so perfectly; I couldn't imagine another human being's body being more perfect for mine. He gently ran his fingers through my hair as I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands on me and the sounds of the music filling my ears.

I must have dozed off, because the next thing I remembered was John waking me up for lunch. We were about a third of the way through the flight, and the flight attendants were passing out our appetizers. I smiled as the lady put the lobster bisque on my tray and passed a plate to John as well. First class really does have its advantages. The appetizer was phenomenal as was the salad with warm bread and the veal osso buco. John had the grilled halibut which was also wonderful.

Once the flight attendant collected our dishes, I leaned myself back against John's body and smiled.

"I thought you don't sleep on planes?"

"I guess I just have to be comfortable enough." I said with a smile, which John returned.

"Kay, there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Okay, what's up?" I asked, looking up at him, my head still against his chest.

"You wanna go out sometime? Like let me take you for dinner or something?"

My eyes widened at his question. I had never been asked on a date while 35,000 feet in the air. I sat up, coming face to face with him.

"I don't know, John. I don't want to ruin another friendship."

"Come on Kay, one date; that's all I'm asking. If we decide it's not something both of us want, then we'll just forget about it. I think we owe it to ourselves to try."

I sighed; I didn't know what to say, my head was screaming yes, but my heart wasn't so sure. I really didn't want to ruin another friendship by dating and breaking up, plus I had Jeff to worry about as well.

"What if it becomes awkward?"

"It won't. Come on, we've done dinner before; it's the same thing, only this time you get dressed up and I foot the whole bill. If nothing else, you'll get a free meal out of it."

I giggled.

"Well, since you put it that way… fine, one date and we'll see what happens."

John smirked at me, but I could tell he was happy with my answer. Finally feeling like the conversation was over, I pushed my ear bud back into my ear and laid my head against John's chest once more. I must have been very comfortable, because I slept the rest of the flight with my head pushed against John's chest.

"Kay, come on babe, we're here."

I opened my eyes slowly, glancing around on the plane. Nearly everyone around us had already gotten off; John nudged me once more, making sure I was up.

"I'm up, I'm up." I groaned, standing up and bumping my head on the roof.

"Shit!" I whined as John chuckled behind me. He pulled my head to his and gave it a kiss on the top.

"There, all better. Now let's go."

I shot him a death stare as we exited the plane.

By the time we picked up our suitcases at baggage claim, found our driver, and checked into the hotel, it was 2:45am. Unfortunately for me, all of the sleeping I had done on the plane had reenergized me completely. I wasn't the least bit tired, and John could see that. We made it upstairs to our adjoining rooms, and both immediately opened the connecting doors, allowing each other access. The rooms were absolutely beautiful with marble flooring throughout, flat screen televisions, large private balconies, fully stocked mini bars and beautiful oriental rugs. I squealed when I walked into the bathroom to find a Jacuzzi tub, with French doors opening into the bedroom, and a private glass shower.

"Calm down, it's just a hotel." John reminded me.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter where we are; it's beautiful."

After I had calmed down a little and my excitement had worn off, I found myself flipping through channels on the large flat screen TV in front of my bed. I settled on a French movie that I had never seen before. A man and a woman were standing on a street in the rain; the woman was crying and shaking her head while the man kept talking. The man hailed a cab and got in, leaving the woman standing in the rain, crying.

I sniffled a little and John looked at me funny.

"You speak French?"

"No." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Oh." He said, slightly confused. "So, what are you watching?"

"I don't know, but it's sad." I said, pulling my knees up to my chin and letting out a sigh. John chuckled a little and climbed into bed next to me, pulling my body against his once more. We laid there in silence, watching a movie that neither of us understood, until finally we both fell asleep.


	18. May Angels Lead You In

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know there was a pretty long wit between the last chapter and this one, but to make it up to you this chapter is really long. Hope you enjoy. Please review!

Dedicated. 3

* * *

It felt as though I had just fallen asleep when I was painfully ripped from my blissful dreams. My phone had been ringing off the hook for the past few minutes, and although I had turned it to vibrate before going to sleep, the incessant buzzing woke me from my slumber. Groaning, I reached for my phone which was on the nightstand beside the bed. Two missed calls and one voicemail. I scrolled through the list of missed calls and sighed; two missed calls from my grandparents' house. I immediately assumed it was my grandmother; my grandparents are both from Poland, and while they had both been living in the United States for nearly fifty years, my grandfather hadn't picked up the language very well and would never use the telephone. My grandmother, on the other hand, was very quick to learn to speak English. She was proud to be a US citizen; America truly was the land of opportunity for her, and she couldn't have been happier than to learn the language and traditions of our country.

_Why would she be calling me this late?_ I thought to myself, as I looked at the time. It was quarter to four in the morning in Nice, which meant it was only 9:45 pm in New Jersey; she must not have realized the time difference.

A little annoyed that I had been woken from my sleep, I decided to listen to the voicemail. My grandmother had always called me just to say hello, and many times she wouldn't hang up until after the answering machine beeped, leaving me with a blank two second voicemail. Half expecting this to be just another hang up, I put my finger on the delete button and waited for the silent message.

"_Hey Kayla, its Ramona." _Immediately upon hearing my grandmother's upstairs tenant, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge. It wasn't normal for the tenant to be calling me, especially from my grandmother's phone. Something had to be wrong.

"_Listen, grandma's not doing too well; the paramedics are here trying to resuscitate her. Please come over now."_

Please come over now? She must not have been aware of the fact that I was a gazillion miles away at the moment. I felt tears rush to the surface of my eyes as I jumped out of bed; I couldn't believe the message I just received.

My grandmother wasn't the poster woman of good health, but she didn't have terrible health either. She suffered with diabetes for as long as I could remember, pricking herself daily in the fingers and giving herself insulin in her belly. She was also overweight and walked with a limp because she had polio when she was younger, so one leg was a little shorter than the other. Her legs were always swollen from the diabetes, and she was constantly in pain. Other than that, she was always strong; even with her leg problems she would walk around, cook every single day, go downstairs to do the laundry, and of course run after her six grandchildren on a daily basis. By looking at her, you would never think she was sick.

A thousand thoughts ran through my head as I called the airline and booked a flight straight out to New Jersey. _Is she going to be okay? What happened to cause this? What will I do without her? Why wasn't I there?_ I shook the thoughts from my head, realizing that the longer I focused on the unanswered questions, the longer it would take me to get on my way home. Once I was able to book a flight, I began get my things ready. I had to be at the airport in a little under an hour, and still had too much to do. I needed to wake John and explain what was going on, call and leave a message on Vince's cell phone to let him know what my situation, call someone in my family and find out exactly what happened, and get a taxi to get me to the airport in time for my dreadfully long flight. After making sure everything was in my suitcase, I zipped it and sighed; I had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Why couldn't I be home right now?" I cried, burying my head in my hands and letting go finally. John must have heard my outburst, because a few seconds later I felt his giant hands rubbing my shoulders.

"What's wrong, baby girl?"

I turned my body so that I was facing him and buried my head in his shoulders. John, instinctively, wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me close.

"Shh. You need to tell me what's the matter so I can help you."

"Shesnotgonnamakeit!" I cried, my words leaving my mouth in one giant jumbled mess.

"Kay, slow down and stop crying for a minute. I can't understand a word you're saying. Look at me."

I lifted my head from his shoulders, my cheeks stained with dripping mascara, and looked at him. I tried to take a deep breath, but it resulted in my choking and nearly vomiting.

"Kay, calm down! You're going to make yourself sick!"

In the next two or three minutes, I had successfully calmed down; I was finally able to breathe and talk normally.

"My grandmother's upstairs tenant called. She said my grandmother's not doing well. She called 911 and they were trying to resuscitate her; what's that mean, her heart's not beating?"

The look in John's eyes suddenly went from concerned to gloomy; he didn't need to speak, his eyes said it all.

"But they can get her back, right? They can use those shocking paddles or give her CPR or something, right?" I asked frantically, the tears starting to fall uncontrollably once again.

"Babe, they're going to do everything they can to get her breathing again. They probably used the defibrillator to get the heart going, and got her in the ambulance and to the hospital in no time. I bet she's already doing better." He said the words, but I could tell by his voice that he didn't believe them.

I nodded my head, trying to convince myself that he was right; she was going to be okay.

"I've gotta go; I have to catch a plane back home."

John called down to the front desk for me and arranged for them to get me a taxi. He then walked with me down to the lobby, where we waited for what seemed like hours, until the taxi finally arrived.

"Call me as soon as you land, Kay, and every time you find something new out. I really want you to keep me updated. I'm sure she's gonna pull out of it; from everything you've told me, she's a very strong woman."

I nodded at his words before throwing myself into his arms for a big hug. Then, after a quick peck on the lips, I got into the cab and began my journey back home.

Once I made it through security, I sat down in the airport lobby and called just about every member of my family that I could think of. No one answered the phone calls, which made me even more nervous. I must have left twenty frantic messages between everyone I called, but still I got no call backs. As I took my seat on the plane, I let out a frustrated sigh before finally shutting off the phone.

How could anyone ignore my phone calls at such an urgent time? When I was a child, my grandmother babysat me everyday, and when my parents divorced and my mom took off, my grandmother dutifully stepped in to fill the void. She became more than just a grandmother; as far as I was concerned, she was my mother.

Everyone knew that I was her baby; I was the only grandchild that visited her on a daily basis before I took my job with the WWE. That's when the guilt set in; if I hadn't been living such a hectic life, maybe I would have been there to take care of her. Before joining the WWE, I spent every single evening at her house; we would talk about everything. I was never too busy to listen to her talk about her house in Poland, or the funniest episode she saw of _I Love Lucy_. Whenever I bought new clothes, I would bring them to her house and show them to her, and she would tell me how nice they were but how I shouldn't have spent so much money on them. When I was a rowdy teenager that fought with my father, I would run to grandma, who would always take my side no matter how wrong I was. There was a bond between us that was unbreakable, and as I sat on the plane thinking about it, I felt as though I had taken that bond for granted sometimes.

The plane ride felt as though it lasted for days, and when we finally landed I couldn't have been more anxious to get off. Since no one had returned my calls, I called a taxi and took it straight to the hospital nearest her house. As I reached the emergency room entrance, I saw my cousin standing outside smoking a cigarette. I paid the taxi driver and jumped out of the car, not even worried about my luggage. My cousin and I ran straight into each other's arms, and as she hugged me I felt the tears begin to flow once again.

"What's going on?"

"She went into cardiac arrest, Kay. Her heart stopped beating and they worked on her for awhile at the house but they couldn't get it going again. They put her in the ambulance and on the way here they were able to get a heart beat, but we don't know how long she went without breathing. They said every minute she went without breathing, her chance of survival drops by ten percent."

"So what's going to happen? Where is she?"

"She's still in the ER, but they're moving her up to ICU when they get a room. You want me to go in with you?"

I nodded my head as I turned to get my luggage.

"Don't worry about it, I'll put it in my car." My other cousin, whom I hadn't noticed standing there, said solemnly. I quickly thanked him and hurried into the hospital, rushing past the other members of my family and straight through the doors leading to her room.

It was an awful sight; my grandmother was hooked up to tons of machines. She was on life support, and I couldn't help but break down as I entered the room. I walked over and grabbed hold of her hand, stroking the back of it softly with my thumb.

"Grandma, you have to wake up. I'm here and I'm gonna take care of you. I'll never go back to work again, I'll just stay home with you and take care of you. Please, you've gotta wake up for me."

"It doesn't look good, Kay." A voice from behind me said, and as I turned around to see whom it belonged to I saw my daddy in tears. Letting go of my grandmother's hand, I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him.

"No! It can't happen like this; she wasn't unhealthy, she's not ready to go yet!" I cried.

My father nodded his head, tears falling down his cheeks rapidly.

"She doesn't have a gag reflex; the doctors are afraid there's no brain function anymore, but we won't know until they do some tests."

I shook my head at his words; it couldn't be. She couldn't be dying in front of my eyes.

"I need air." I whispered, walking briskly out of the room, once again bypassing my family and heading straight outside. I took out my cell phone, struggling to see the screen through the mass of tears filling my eyes, and crunched the keys until I found the number I was looking for.

"_Hello?" _A groggy sounding man answered the phone; it was obvious he was asleep until I had phoned.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. Go back to sleep." _I said quickly, hyperventilating as I spoke. As I pulled the phone away from my ear, attempting to disconnect the call, I heard the voice on the other end shout.

"_No, wait! Its okay that you called me, I'm glad you did. What's wrong? Did Cena or Hardy do this to you? If so, I'm gonna wring their necks."_

"_No, No; I'm home. My grandmother is sick and…they don't think she's gonna make it." _I barely managed to spit it out, and my tears fell even harder as the words left my mouth.

"_Kay, I'm so sorry. I know it's hard, but you need to calm down. I bet she wouldn't like to see you like this." _Randy's voice was somber, and I could tell he meant it.

"_I just don't know what to do. I can't do this; I can't handle this!" _I spoke rather loudly, and I couldn't help but notice a few people turn around to see what all the commotion was. I didn't care; I was going through the hardest thing I'd ever had to deal with, and the least of my worries was being too loud for some people's liking.

"_Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need anything at all?"_ He asked, his voice shaking slightly. I could tell he wasn't used to being the shoulder for people to lean on.

"_I don't think so…I just needed someone to talk to, and you're the first person that popped into my head." _I explained honestly; I didn't know why I had chosen to call Randy. Maybe it was because I still cared about him more than I wanted to admit, but something just told me to call him.

"_I'm glad."_ I could tell by his voice that he was smiling; he was happy I had chosen to call him over anyone else.

"_Well, I guess I should go; John's gonna be mad if I don't call him soon, and I should really get back in there and find out what's going on."_

"_Okay. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'm here for you and I want to help."_

I smiled weakly at his words; this was the old Randy speaking. It was the Randy that I knew would do anything for me without a second thought.

"_I will, thanks for talking to me Randy."_

"_No problem, Kay. You know I love you. Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight."_

I hung up the phone and sighed; it was already 8:00am in New Jersey, and the sun was shining brightly. Instead of calling and waking up John, I decided to just send him a quick text message letting him know what was going on and that I would call him if I needed anything. He didn't answer, so I figured he was still sleeping.

I let a sigh escape my lips before getting up and heading back into the hospital; I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"So why did Ramona call me? What happened?" I asked, as I took a seat in the emergency room chair next to my cousin.

"She heard grandma screaming for help. Grandpa was in the basement and couldn't hear her so Ramona ran downstairs to see what was going on. She found grandma in the bathroom; she was getting out of the bath, collapsed and couldn't get up, Ramona called 911 immediately even though grandma told her not to and held her until she lost consciousness. She said she tried talking to her and keeping her awake but grandma just couldn't stay with her any longer."

My mouth hung open; I couldn't have been more thankful that the tenant upstairs could hear my grandmother screaming and had the common sense to come down and check on her. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that I should have been there; I felt guilty for being away, gallivanting with my love interests, while my grandmother was at home suffering. Why couldn't I have chosen a career that would allow me to be home everyday? Had I really needed to be so selfish?

As I sat thinking about my grandmother, a nurse came into the emergency room waiting room and explained that my grandmother was being transferred to a room upstairs. Everyone stood up and gathered there things so that we could make our way upstairs. Once she was situated in her room, my family paid her one last visit before deciding to go home and get some rest. It had been a long night, and everyone was exhausted. I reluctantly agreed to return home, knowing that there was nothing more I could do at the hospital. I was hoping to get at least a couple hours of sleep before returning to the hospital.

When my father dropped me off at my house, I was in for a huge surprise. There he was, sitting in a chair on my front porch; as I approached, he stood and pulled me into a long hug. The tears flooded my eyes as I stood on my front porch feeling a little better in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, staring up into the cool blue eyes before me. He smiled down at me, managing to make me forget for half a second what was going on.

"After you left, I couldn't go back to sleep. I knew you needed someone to be here with you, so I called Randy and got your address. I let Vince know what was going on, told him I'd be back as soon as I could, and hopped the first flight out of there."

I smiled up at him; never in a million years would I have expected John to hop a flight to be with me.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Sure I did, you're my partner, baby girl. If we can't depend on each other, who can we count on? I'm staying until we figure out what's going on. It's just a bunch of house shows anyway; I'm not missing anything important."

I hugged him tighter than I thought possible; I couldn't believe that he would fly thousands of miles just to help me through a hard time.

"So, any news?"

"She's on life support. It doesn't look good, they don't think she had any brain activity, but they won't know for sure until they get all the test results back."

John ran his hands up and down my arms, trying to comfort me as much as possible.

"Just stay positive, Kay. What do you say we get you inside; I'm sure you're beyond tired. Get some rest and then you can head back to the hospital in a couple of hours."

I smiled weakly, grabbing my keys out of my pocket and unlocking my front door. John wrapped his arms around me and led me into the house. He dropped his bag by the front door and glanced around my living room.

"Do you mind if I take the couch? I didn't think about booking a hotel on my rush to get over here. All I thought about was getting to you and making sure you were okay."

I frowned at his words.

"Of course you can stay here, but you're not gonna stay with me?"

He smiled softly.

"I'll stay wherever you need me to stay."

"Good, cause I really think I'm gonna need someone to take my mind off things."

We quickly changed and hopped into bed, both of us dying to get some shut eye. As I snuggled up against his chest, I looked up and smiled.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, baby girl. You know I love ya."

He reached down and gave me a quick peck on the lips; I smiled softly before pushing my head closer to his chest and closing my eyes. There was nothing I wanted more than to go to sleep and wake up the next day to learn that this was all an awful nightmare.

Unfortunately, I didn't get much sleep that day. Nearly every time I closed my eyes, her face would appear and I would bolt upright, crying my eyes out. John would wrap his arms around me every time, assuring me that I would get through it.

"I don't think I'm going to go back to work." I confessed, during one of my many crying episodes that night.

"Shh, you're not thinking straight; you really think she would want you to give up something you love?"

"No, but I can't even think about going back there. If she makes it, I want to stay home and take care of her. If she doesn't make it, I can't imagine ever going back. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her."

"Don't think about that right now baby, just take everything as it comes. There's nothing you can do now, it's in God's hands." He whispered, running his fingers through my hair to calm me down.

Eventually I was able to fall asleep; John rubbed my back as I lay on my stomach to help me relax. I didn't sleep much, but the small amount of rest I was able to get energized me enough to make it through the day.

I went to the hospital to see her everyday; the doctors gave us a little hope because she had finally gotten her gag reflex back, and the test results came back with some brain activity. When I heard that, I could not have been more hopeful that she would make a full recovery. She still wasn't conscious, but I was praying that something would change every time I went back.

Two days after she had first been admitted to the hospital, I woke up feeling especially hopeful. John ran out to the bagel store to grab us some breakfast while I showered and got ready to visit. As I stood in the shower, letting the hot water relax my muscles, I couldn't help but get myself excited.

_Today is the day she's going to wake up, I just know it._ I kept thinking to myself, smiling more each time those words appeared in my head.

After breakfast, John opted to stay home while I ran to the hospital to see her. On my way there, I received a phone call from my cousin.

"_Kayla, you've gotta get here now. She just went into cardiac arrest again."_

I shook my head, not wanting to admit what I had just heard. She was supposed to wake up; she was supposed to be all better when I got there. I raced to the hospital, not caring about speeding or driving safely. My vision was a mess because I was crying hysterically, and I couldn't focus on the road ahead of me at all. I still don't know how I was able to make it to the hospital that day.

As I made my way into the ICU waiting room, I found my cousins huddled in a group crying.

"She didn't make it." My cousin informed me, pulling me in for a hug. I completely lost it as those words registered in my head. This could not be happening; the woman who raised me could not die. She could make it through anything, she's the strongest woman I know, how could this happen?

"I have to go in there." I mumbled, busting though the double doors and into the hallway. I snaked through the halls towards her room, finding my father and his brother and sisters all standing around her bed crying. I broke down completely once I saw her limp body laying there; the machine was no longer making her breathe. She was lifeless and cold.

My body shook uncontrollably as I moved to her side; everyone told me I needed to calm down, she wasn't suffering any more. She was in a better place; she was in heaven. I couldn't listen to their words; there was the only woman who would have done anything for me, and she was no longer with me.

"Grandma…" I whispered, feeling her cold flesh against my fingertips as I reached down to hold her hand. My teeth chattered together as my body shook on its own; there was no controlling myself, I was a train wreck of emotions.

"Kay, have a seat." My aunt said, offering me a chair. "The priest is gonna be here soon and we're gonna pray together."

I nodded, taking the seat; my body continued to shake and eyes refused to stop crying as I gasped for air. I couldn't take what was going on. My heart literally hurt as I watched her lying on that hospital bed; the pain I was feeling was indescribable.

"You're gonna make yourself sick, you need to relax. Take this." Someone said, passing me a pill and a cup of water.

"What is it?" I asked, staring down at the little green pill in my hand.

"Anti anxiety medication; the doctor here prescribed it to me to help me cope. Just take it; it'll help you handle things better."

I shrugged and swallowed the pill, not believing that anything could help with the pain I was feeling. I pulled my cell phone quietly out of my pocket and sighed; I needed to let John know what happened. I quickly typed the text message, unable to write more than two words, and sent it.

"_She's dead."_

I felt dizzy and uncoordinated as I sat in that hospital room, staring at the many crying faces that surrounded my grandmother's stiff body. I buried my head in my hands once more and let everything go; there was nothing I could do anymore, there was nothing I could say to make this better. She was gone, and there was nothing i could do to change that.


	19. You Are Not Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Kayla.

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I know this chapter is a little short, but I hope to have the next one up before Saturday when I leave for holiday. Please Review! (=

The two days after my grandmother passed away were almost surreal. I couldn't believe she was gone; there were so many times that I would pick up the phone and dial her number only to realize that nobody would pick up on the other end. I was so grateful that John was by my side, helping me through things; he had even persuaded me to go back to work with him the day after the funeral. He told me it would help to be back around the people that cared about me and to get my mind off of things for awhile. After many hours of begging and pleading, I finally gave in and promised to return with him the day after the funeral.

While John was being the most helpful and understanding person I could ask for, he wasn't the only person I was relying on to get me through things. Jeff had been texting me here and there to make sure I didn't need anything, and Randy had been calling me every hour on the hour. It was almost unbelievable how much of a three-sixty Randy did when I needed him; he had gone from the self-obsessed and nasty Randy that I couldn't stand, back to the sweet and caring Randy that I loved. During the many phone calls we had, I often found myself pulling the phone away from my ear and checking the name on my screen to insure that it was him.

As I sat back on my sofa the day before the wake, my phone began to vibrate on my lap.

"_Hello?"_ As the word left my mouth, I noticed John's head pop up from my TV where he was organizing wires; he insisted that they were too much of a mess and needed to be put in some sort of order.

"_Hey. How are you doing?"_

I let out a small content sigh; it was Randy, right on time.

"_I'm holding in there. I don't know if I'll ever be okay, but I'm holding in there."_

"_Good, I'm glad. It'll get a little easier to deal with every day. It's never going to be better; you're never going to fill that void that she's left, but it'll get easier. I promise."_

"_I know it will, thanks Randy. I really appreciate everything you guys have done. I don't know what I would do without you and John."_

John let out a small huff of air from behind the TV; I could tell that while he forgave Randy, he still didn't trust me getting close to him again.

"_So listen, I was talking to Hardy and we decided we're gonna come down for the wake."_

My eyes widened and a small smile graced my lips.

"_Oh, Randy, you guys don't have to do that!"_ I answered, a little too excitedly. I couldn't wait to wrap myself in both of their arms; sure, John's arms were amazing, but it would be nice to have someone else to lean on. John deserved a break; he had been so great to me throughout everything.

"_It's already done, doll. We're leaving tonight after the show and we'll head straight to the hotel. We'll see you at the wake tomorrow."_

"_Nonsense! If you guys are going to come down for me, you'll stay here! I've got two spare bedrooms and the futon in the office; I have plenty of room for you guys."_ John let out a groan once again, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I knew if it was Jeff I was talking to, there would have been no problem, but since it was Randy he was being over protective.

"_Okay, okay. So we'll take a taxi from the airport and be by you later tonight."_

"_Okay, I'll leave the key under the mat just in case I fall asleep."_

"_Sounds good; we'll see you soon, Kay."_

"_Yep, thanks again for doing this Randy. It really means a lot to me."_

"_Anytime, you know I love ya."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye."_

As I hung up the phone, John joined me on the couch.

"I put all of those wires in order; next time I come here, they'd better be in the same order." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Instinctively, I let my head fall onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"So, Randy's gonna be staying here, huh?"

"Yeah, he is; Jeff's coming too."

"Cool." John said, not sounding too convincing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing that he was a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Well, I've been sharing a room with you since I've been here. Where do you want me to go now? Are you gonna be sharing a room with Randy or Jeff now? I just don't know what to expect with you, Kay."

"Whoa, I just lost my grandmother, John! They're not coming here to see who can get into bed with me; they're coming to show that they care enough about me to be there for me at such a hard time. And when it comes to you sleeping, you can sleep wherever you want. You know how much I've needed you these past few days! I can't make it through a night without waking up and freaking out, and you've been there to help me through it. I'm very grateful for that, but if you want to move to one of the guest rooms because the guys are gonna be there, that's fine with me."

I didn't mean to give him such an attitude, I was just frustrated. John's blue eyes softened at he pulled me tighter against him.

"No, I'm sorry Kay. I know you're going through a lot right now and I don't mean to be adding more stress to your life. I just don't understand why you needed to call Randy that day. Am I not enough? I've been trying to do everything imaginable for you, yet you still run to him. After everything he's done to you, you keep going back, and it's driving me absolutely crazy."

"It's not like that, John. Before everything happened with Randy, we were really close. You know that; you were there for that. We just clicked, and became inseparable. I don't expect you to understand it, because I don't even really understand it. I'm so thankful that I have you in my life, but you can't be the only one, John. I can't dump every problem on you and expect you to pick up the pieces each and every time. It's nice to be able to turn to Randy, because I don't feel like I'm drowning only you in my problems."

John nodded at my words.

"I understand, Kay, but I just want you to know that you can always come to me. I don't mind picking up the pieces, as long as they're your pieces. I'd do anything for you, and it kills me when you run to Randy when I'm right here waiting to help you out."

I smiled softly at his words.

"It's nice to know that, John."

The rest of the day was filled with errands; John accompanied me to the store to find something to wear to the wake and funeral, and to the florist to order the flowers so that my family wouldn't have to.

When we finished running errands, John and I settled down on my couch and decided to order in some Chinese food. I hadn't been able to eat much since the day she went into the hospital, and the little bits I had eaten were forced down by John. I had absolutely no appetite; I was too sick with the thought of never speaking to or seeing my grandmother again.

"So what do you want, Kay?" John asked, scanning the Chinese food menu with his eyes.

"I don't know… I'm not really hungry." I answered, peering over his shoulder so that I would at least seem interested.

"Well you've got to eat something. You're going to make yourself sick if you don't."

"I know… maybe I'll just have some fried rice."

"Okay, fried rice it is. What else?"

"That's all."

"Nope, you need something that's going to fill you more than rice. How bout chicken and broccoli?"

"Fine." I answered with a small pout. I knew he was just trying to take care of me, but I really didn't want anything. Nothing seemed appetizing to me under the given circumstances.

"That's a good girl." He said with a grin as he patted me on the top of my head. I playfully swatted his hand away before sticking my tongue out at him.

John ordered the food as I surfed the channels on the TV, finally settling on a rerun of my favorite TV show, One Tree Hill.

"God, not teenage soap operas." John groaned as he hung up the phone. I stuck my tongue out at him once again.

"I'm the one who's hurting, so I get to watch whatever I want to watch."

"Fair enough." John conceded.

"Good."

Before we knew it, we had finished our dinner and were relaxing on the couch. I was content; my head rested on John's lap and his hands ran through my hair. There was nothing more comforting than feeling his hands running through my hair, massaging my scalp. Just as my eyes started to drift closed, the front door flew open and Randy and Jeff came barreling in.

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Randy exclaimed, a giant smile plastered on his face.

Upon hearing his voice, I jumped up from my spot on the couch and ran into his arms. He picked me up off my feet and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him tightly. I stayed like that for several minutes, completely forgetting about the other people in the room, until John cleared his throat loudly.

Randy grinned and set me back onto the floor where I dove into Jeff's arms next.

"I'm so sorry, Kay." Jeff whispered, hugging me tightly. I smiled as I squeezed him tighter.

"Thanks so much for coming, you have no idea how much it means to me."

"Don't mention it."

John eventually stood up and shook Jeff and Randy's hands, seemingly forgetting that he was bothered by anything in the first place. We sat around talking for about a half hour, when a huge yawn left my lips.

"Tired, babe?" Randy asked, causing John to shoot him a look.

"Yeah, a bit. I think I'm gonna call it a night. Why don't I show you guys the guest rooms?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jeff answered, rising to his feet and grabbing his duffle bag off the floor.

I led the boys up the stairs where I made a left toward the two guest bedrooms. Randy picked one room, leaving Jeff with the other.

"There are extra pillows and blankets in the closets if you guys need them." I said, as they each stood outside of their bedrooms.

Jeff let out a huge yawn and nodded at my words.

"Thanks, Kay. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight everyone." He said, before walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Randy motioned for me to follow him into his guest room; I nodded towards my bedroom, letting John know I'd be right there, and followed Randy into the guest room.

"Kay, if you need me to stay with you tonight, I can. No funny business, just a friend being there incase you have a bad dream or something."

I smiled softly at Randy.

"I'll be okay, Rand. John's been staying with me incase anything happens, and he's got it under control. I'm just happy you guys came out for this. I really appreciate it."

Randy's eyes narrowed a little at my words, but he simply nodded his head.

"Okay, well I'm here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to wake me up." He said, pulling me into his arms for a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Randy. I'll see you in the morning." I gave him a peck on the cheek and left the room.

I made my way back into my room where John was already dressed and in bed.

"I wasn't sure if you were coming to bed." He said quietly.

I sighed as I crawled into bed next to him.

"I already told you, you have nothing to worry about. You've been so good to me these past couple of weeks. Between everything that happened with Randy and now my grandmother, I couldn't ask for a better friend, John. You're amazing." I said, planting a small kiss on his lips. He smiled back at me, pulling my body against his.

"Goodnight, Kay. I'll see you in the morning."


	20. Never Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kayla is my own original character. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

AN: Sorry I took so long to get this up! I was really hoping to have it up before I left for vacation, but unfortunately that didn't happen. I'm home now and hope to start updating quicker. Thanks to: VolcomStoneBabe, beautifultragedyxxx, sailormama, HeavenlyKitten, LegacyChick, Kristl, and xAngelofHardyx for the sweet reviews. You guys are awesome, and you really keep me going with this story! Everyone else, please review, review, review! Thanks! (=

As I dressed the next morning, I felt myself grow weak with nervousness. I glanced in the mirror and sighed; I was dressed in black dress pants, a black quarter length shirt and black heels. I hated it black; it was so cliché. I shook my head at the vision of myself in the mirror; I wasn't ready to say goodbye. I wasn't ready to face her lifeless body again. As the tears began to flood my eyes, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"You okay, babe?"

I shook my head before burying it deep into John's chest. I wasn't okay; I was never going to be okay.

"Alright baby, let it out. It'll get easier." He said, rubbing my back as I cried into his chest.

"I know you're upset, and today is going to be hard, but we really need to get going. You need to be there at 1:30."

"I can't do this, John." I whispered, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Sure you can, baby girl. You're so strong, plus you've got me, Randy and Jeff here by your side to help you through it. It's gonna be alright."

John held out a tissue to me, which I accepted, and wiped the rest of my tears from my face. I knew I needed to be strong; she wouldn't have wanted to see me like this.

"John, I don't think I can handle driving. Do you think you could drive my car for me?"

"Sure thing, baby girl."

I let a small, thankful smile form on my lips as I tossed him the car keys.

"Let's get this over with." I mumbled, grabbing John's hand in my own and leading the way downstairs.

Jeff and Randy were already waiting for us in my living room. As I stepped off the last step, and made my way further into the living room, I realized how great all three of the guys looked.

"You guys really clean up well." I said with a small grin, trying to get my mind off of the wake. The boys chuckled at my words before rising to their feet to follow me to the car.

The funeral parlor was a few short minutes from my house, and I had a small panic attack as we pulled into the parking lot.

"I can't do this." I said, shaking my head dramatically.

"You have to do this, Kay. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't." Jeff said, taking my hand into his and stroking the back of it with his thumb.

I nodded slowly at his words; I knew he was right, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I missed her wake. However, I was terrified of having to say goodbye.

"Come on, love. Let's get inside. It'll be easier as the day goes on."

I'll never forget the smell of the funeral parlor as we walked in; it was a mix of flowers, mothballs, and death. The walls were an ugly off-white, and the portraits that lined the walls were ancient. The floors were covered in a hideous, red, flowered carpet, and the lighting was dim and dull. As I made my way into the room where her body lay, I felt sickened. There she was, in a wooden box, covered in flowers. Her head lay on a heart shaped pillow made of roses, and her hands lay still on her stomach, a blue rosary wrapped around them. I broke down once again as I studied her body. She was so still, so lifeless, and I just couldn't bear to see her like that. I knew there was nothing I could do to bring her back, but I couldn't accept that she wasn't coming back either.

"Come on, you want to go kneel in front of her and say a little prayer?" John whispered, his arm never leaving my shoulder.

I nodded; I knew I couldn't do it myself, but if John was by my side maybe it would be easier.

As we approached, my vision became blurry because of the many tears forming in my eyes. I had never known pain like that before, and I wasn't completely sure my heart could take much more of it.

"It's okay to touch her or even kiss her. You're not going to be able to again." John whispered, trying to make me a little more comfortable. I nodded at his words as I leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Grandma…" I whispered as I pulled away from her. Her body was cold and lifeless, and I had never felt anything like it before. It made me sick to think that after that day I would never be able to see her or touch her again. As I knelt in front of her, I placed my left hand over her folded hands and used my right to make the sign of the cross on my own body, and then began to say a silent prayer for her. Her silvery gray hair lay perfectly upon that rose pillow, and her eyes remained closed and still. She looked at peace, I had to admit, although I was half expecting her to jump up and talk to me at any moment. Like the many times I would enter her house to find her sleeping peacefully in her bed, I wanted to cry out and wake her from her everlasting slumber. It's never fair when you lose someone you love; it's never easy, either. I knew it wasn't her time to go, but God must have had some greater plan for her in heaven, and I knew I would see her again someday.

I blessed myself once more as I rose to my feet, tears staining my pale cheeks, and made my way back over to the many chairs that were set up in the room. John and I took a seat as Randy and Jeff walked up to the coffin to pay their respects. When they were finished, they made their way across the front row of chairs, giving their condolences to my family, and then finally appeared back at my side.

"You okay, doll?" Jeff asked, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"I'll be okay." I assured him.

"Yeah, you will."

It was nice to have Jeff around to help me through the pain; he lost his mother at a very young age, and although this was my grandmother, it was the closest thing I had to a mother. He knew exactly what I was feeling.

The next two hours flew by, and before I knew it the first viewing was over. My family and close friends gathered at my grandmother's house for the small break before the next viewing.

"Jeff Hardy!" My thirteen year old cousin exclaimed as Jeff, Randy, John, and I entered my grandmother's house. I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm; my family had already met Randy, but meeting John and Jeff was definitely a treat.

"Hey there little man. What's your name?"

"Steven. I'm your biggest fan!"

Jeff chuckled at my cousin's words; he probably couldn't count the number of 'greatest fans' he had encountered over the years. Everyone was a greatest fan when you met them.

"Is that so? Well maybe next time we're in town for a show, we could get you some tickets so you could see us live. What do you say?"

"That'd be awesome!" My cousin squealed before running off to tell my brother the news.

"That was really sweet of you." I said with a smile and Jeff simply shrugged. He looked like he'd be great with kids, and that was something I really enjoyed in a man. I had always dreamed of having a big family of my own, so I would need to find a man that was good with children.

"Kay, you've gotta eat something. Want me to make you a sandwich?" John asked, interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head; I really was not hungry, not after everything I had been through so far. I couldn't imagine eating.

"Kayla, I heated up some of grandma's pierogies." My aunt called out, noticing my disinterest in eating. Pierogies were by far my favorite food; my grandmother made them often, and I would never pass up the chance to have some. I took pride in the fact that I was the only person in my family whom had bothered to learn the recipe from my grandmother; now that she was gone, I would have the task of making them for all of the holidays.

"Yeah, Kay, have some pierogies." Randy said, as he made his way to the table to make me a plate. I sighed; there was nothing I could do to get everyone off my back. All I wanted to do was mourn; I didn't have time to eat or sleep or anything. I groaned quietly to myself as I made my way into the living room and plopped down on the empty sofa; I was frustrated, angry, and confused. I couldn't understand why she had to go now; she would never see me get married, or have children, or anything. I felt the tears rushing back to my eyes and took a deep breath; I couldn't cry anymore, not here, not now. I ran my hands through my hair, trying to regain some composure; I needed to be strong for a little while. If I started crying, my whole family was going to start crying again, and that was not something I wanted to be the cause of.

Before I knew it Jeff, Randy, and John were back by my side; each had something to throw in front of me. Randy shoved a plate of pierogies into my lap, John placed a turkey sandwich on the table next to me, and Jeff handed me a glass of iced tea. The boys had all the bases covered, and while I loved them for it, I also loathed the fact that I couldn't be trusted to take care of myself. I shot them each a stubborn look before conceding and digging into the pierogies.

The second viewing was much like the first; many people I didn't know gathered in that stuffy room to pay their respects to my beloved grandmother. Every few minutes, someone would approach me and tell me how much I've grown and give me some attitude for not remembering them when I had only known them when I was two. The boys never left my side as I made my way around the room, taking part in small talk with family members and strangers whom knew me. Periodically, I would suck it up and make my way back up to my grandmother's silent body; each time, I would cry more, longing to hear her say my name once more. I knew that would never happen.

At 9:00pm, the funeral parlor director asked everyone but the family to make pay their final respects and make their way outside.

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Randy whispered, grabbing my hand in his own. I thought for a moment.

"No, I think this is something I need to do on my own. I'll see you guys outside."

Randy squeezed my hand tightly before letting it go.

"Be strong, Kay."

The boys made their way outside, and I knew I was alone for the first time throughout the entire ordeal. I joined the small line that my family formed leading up to the casket. This was it; the last time I would ever see her beautiful face or touch her soft skin. I longed for another chance to be able to wrap my arms around her and feel hers do the same to me. I prayed that she could speak to me one last time, and help me learn more about life. There was no way I could make it in the world on my own; she was always my guide, and I was going to be lost without her.

As it came time for me to say my final goodbyes to the body of my grandmother, I felt a golf ball sized lump grow in my throat. I didn't want to go through with it; saying goodbye to someone you love is one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do.

I took a deep breathe as I knelt down in front of the casket.

"God, I know I haven't prayed in awhile, but I need a favor. Please, take care of my grandmother. Make sure she has everything she's ever dreamed of up there in heaven, and make sure she's not lonely up there. Help her find her parents and reunite with them. And God, please help me make it through this on my own; she's always been my guiding light and I don't know if I can do it alone." I whispered as I let my eyes scan her body once more. I wanted to burn the image of her into my mind forever; not that I wanted to remember her in a casket, but I needed to remember the curve of her face and the color of her hair. I never wanted to forget what she looked like. I stayed knelt by her side for what seemed like forever; my tears fell freely from my eyes as I held her cold hands in mine.

A few minutes had passed and I was still stuck at her side, unable to convince myself to leave; I didn't want to walk out of that room, I knew I'd never see her again.

"Sweetie, it's time to go." A voice said as I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see who the voice belonged to and found my father with tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. I nodded at him and he stepped back a few steps to allow me to finish my goodbye. I rose to my feet and stood over the coffin, my tears continuing to fall.

"I'm going to miss you so much, grandma. I'll come visit you every time I'm home, and I know you're going to be watching me from heaven. I love you so much." I whispered as I bent down to kiss her on the cheek one final time.

I made my way outside to find the boys. I needed to be around them; they were so strong, and I really needed to see that strength at a time like that. The first person I saw upon exiting the building was John and I threw myself into his arms.

"I can't do this." With my head buried in his shoulder, I found myself crying harder than before; it was all over, I had no choice but to move on. I had said my final goodbye.

"Shh…babe, it's all going to get easier. You have to take it day by day. Tomorrow we go to the funeral and then Thursday we head back to work. It's going to be easier when you get back to work; it'll take your mind off some things."

I nodded at his words; I knew he was right, everything would get easier…I just needed to take it all one day at a time.

We said our goodbyes to my family and headed back to my house; I knew it would be a rough day the next day, and I really wanted to get some sleep. When we got home, I quickly said my goodnights to the guys and headed up to my room with John. I changed into a pair of pj pants and a tank top while John stripped down to his boxers and crawled into my bed.

"I'm so tired; I can't wait to shut my eyes." John said with a yawn as he adjusted his pillow. I smiled; he was adorable, there was no denying it.

"I think I'm gonna run downstairs and grab a drink; get some sleep, I'll be back in a few."

John sat up in bed.

"I'll come with you."

"No, really, it's okay. You need to get some sleep; I'm really gonna need you tomorrow, so I can't have you being all sleepy on me. I'm fine. I'm gonna go get a drink and I'll be up in a bit."

"Are you sure? I could come…"

"I'm positive. Goodnight John." I said with a smile as I leaned down to peck him on the lips. It had become second nature to kiss him on the lips; we most certainly weren't together, but it didn't matter. It was comforting to feel his lips on mine, and he sure wasn't complaining about it either.

"Goodnight babe. Don't stay up too long, you've got a long day tomorrow."

"I won't, I'll be back soon." I said with a smile before getting up and leaving the room.

Once downstairs, I filled the kettle and put it on the stove before making my way into the living room to wait. As I passed the bookshelf, I stopped and grabbed a small box of photos and carried them over to the couch. A smile adorned my face as I pulled the top off of the box and noticed the first picture; it was my grandmother and I on Halloween one year. I was Belle from Beauty and the Beast; my dress was bright yellow, and I was standing next to my grandmother holding a teddy bear. The smile on her face was a mile wide, which was amazing because she rarely smiled in pictures; she hated being photographed. Before I could go on to the next photo, the kettle started to whistle, and I jumped up to stop it before it woke up the entire house.

"What're you doing awake?" A voice asked from behind me as I pulled the kettle off the stove. I jumped a little before turning to face the voice; there stood the Jeff, his colorful hair framed his face perfectly, and his eyes seemed to light up the kitchen. I smiled as I came face to face with him.

"Just making some hot cocoa for myself and looking through some old pictures…what about you?"

"I came down to grab a drink; that whistling scared the hell out of me. I thought it was your smoke detectors going off."

I giggled at his words; I could picture him rushing down the stairs to the sound of the smoke detectors only to find a tea kettle whistling.

"No fire here; you want some hot chocolate or tea or something?"

"Sure, I'll have a cup of hot cocoa with you."

I fixed us both a cup of hot chocolate, and then made my way back into the living room. I placed both cups on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch, where Jeff joined me.

"What's all this?" He asked, referring to the box of photos that sat in the center of the coffee table.

"Just some old pictures; I was looking through them while I was waiting for the water to boil."

He reached forward and grabbed a photo from the box; he studied it closely for a moment without saying a word.

"Is that you?" He asked, pointing to the little red-headed girl in the picture; the girl was smiling contently as she hugged her grandmother in front of a Christmas tree.

"Yeah, it is."

"So you were always beautiful." He said with a smile as I blushed; I was a tall, skinny girl with long red hair and hundreds of freckles. Back then, I had never thought of myself as pretty, let alone beautiful.

"I could see how much you loved her; I've never seen you smile as brightly as you did in this picture."

I nodded at his words. "She pretty much meant everything to me. I don't know what I'm gonna do without her."

"You'll get through it; you've got me, and I know what it's like to lose a mother figure. Plus you've got John, and as much as I hate to admit it, Randy's here for you too." He smirked as the last part left his mouth.

"I know I will; I don't think I could do it without you guys." I said, leaning over to give him a hug. Jeff wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, holding me against him.

"Remember the first night we actually talked?" He asked with a smile, as I rested my head against his shoulder. I smiled, remembering the last time we had that conversation; it was a few nights before and I was drunk. We had drinks with Randy, Emily, and John and I had insisted that Jeff take me home. Jeff walked me to my room where I tried to have sex with him, only to be turned down and told to figure out who I wanted to be with. I still hadn't figured that out.

"Hmm, how could I forget? I was so mean to you." I answered as I tucked my knees under my body to make myself a little more comfortable. Jeff chuckled at my words.

"You were pretty mean, but I knew you were just being loyal to a friend. I knew if I was persistent enough, you'd open up to me, and you did."

"But why did you want to talk to me so bad? I was the new girl, I was best friends with your enemy at the time, and I was a complete bitch to you… why bother?"

"Because when I saw you at the lunch table with Randy, I was so curious about you. I had no idea who you were, or what you were doing there. And when John brought you by to introduce you to us, I knew I needed to get to know you."

"So, was it really a coincidence that you ended up at the soda machine that night?"

Jeff smirked at my question at he began to run his fingers through my hair.

"Sort of; I remember having the most excruciating back pain that night. It was so bad that I was seriously thinking about popping a couple pain killers, but I knew they'd show up when I did a wellness check and I couldn't afford to be caught again. I decided to take a walk to get my mind off of it; I knew it wouldn't help my back, but sitting in that hotel room was just tempting me to pop a couple pills. I walked around for a few minutes before I saw you, and I was so curious about you; where could you be going at that time, and why wasn't Randy hovering over you? I followed to find out, and when you started beating up that soda machine, I saw my chance to talk to you."

I grinned remembering that night, I was so angry; Randy had turned me completely against Jeff, and I hadn't even met the guy. I was so rude to him when all he did was offer to help me get my drink out of the machine.

"I came around after a few minutes." I said with a smile, remembering the walk back to my hotel room and how we sat and talked for awhile in the hallway, nearly getting caught by Randy.

Jeff grinned. "It's a good thing you gave in so quickly, cause I planned on bothering you until you did give in." I giggled at his words before taking a sip of my hot cocoa.

"So, we never talked about that night in your hotel room…"

I felt my face blush as I sighed at his words; I knew exactly what night he was talking about, and I had no intentions of bringing it up ever again.

"I'm sorry for that." I said, referring to the way I acted after asking Jeff to walk me to my room and leaving Randy and John at the bar with Emily.

"Don't be; I wanted all of that Kay, but I couldn't take advantage of you like that. You had quite a bit to drink and I didn't want you to regret it the next day."

I smiled softly.

"Thanks for that; it really means a lot."

"No problem, you know I care about you; if I didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."

I nodded; I knew he cared, and I cared about him too, but I just didn't know what I wanted. I still loved Randy, and I really cared about John and Jeff. It was a really difficult choice to make, but I knew it wasn't something I should be thinking about while mourning the loss of my grandmother.

"I know you do; I know you all do, but I've got so much on my mind right now. I can't even think about dating until I know I'm dealing with everything better. Right now I just need you guys to be here for me like you've been; that's really all I can ask for."

"You're right, Kay. You have a lot on your plate right now and you really do need to heal, but when you are ready I'd really like to take you out one night, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds great, Jeff. I'd really like that, I can't say when yet, but when I'm doing better I'd definitely like to go out with you one night."

"I'm happy to hear that." He said with a smile as he kissed my cheek. "Now, we'd both better be getting to sleep; we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and then it's back to work on Thursday."

I nodded as we both rose to our feet.

"Thanks for talking with me; it really helped me get my mind off of the bad things in my life for awhile." I said, before pulling him in for a hug.

"Anytime Kay, I'm here for you whenever you need anything. I promise."


	21. I'll Be There

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything!

AN: First: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it so much! Sorry for the lack of updates. I was kind of having a bit of writer's block so I'm not too crazy about this chapter, but I cranked it out anyway. Hope you guys like it. Please review!!!

The day of the funeral was all a blur to me; I felt as though I blinked and it was over. We had a typical church service in my grandmother's honor, and then drove her body past her house one last time before arriving at the cemetery for the final goodbye. I'll never forget how cold it was as we stood huddled under a small tent in front of the giant hole that would forever house her body. The wind nipped roughly at our cheeks and noses, and it whistled loudly as it passed through the tent, as if intentionally muffling the priest's final words about my grandmother. Before saying our last goodbye, we each threw a single rose into the ground where her body was to be laid to rest.

Following the final goodbye, family and friends were invited to a small Polish restaurant for a repass. We feasted on traditional Polish foods, although none were comparable to my grandmother's cooking, and talked about our lives. The repass flew by as well, I said my goodbyes to my dad and the rest of the family, and before I knew it I was back home hanging out with my three favorite guys.

"So everything's ready for tomorrow then? Our flights are all booked and they know we're coming back?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of the day. I had to admit, I hadn't broken down as badly as I had been doing the days leading up to the burial, but it was still an incredibly hard day. The tears still flowed at a surprisingly quick rate, and I must have soaked all three of the guys' shoulders several times throughout the day.

I threw a few last minute items into my suitcase and looked around. It had been quite the luxury to not have to live out of a bag for a few days, and I wasn't completely sure I was ready to go back to the hotel life.

"Yeah sugar, everything's taken care of. We land in Dallas tomorrow afternoon." Jeff answered in his sweet southern accent. I swear my heart jumped every time he spoke; there was something so sexy about a man with an accent.

"Sorry I made you guys miss out on the European tour." I mumbled, zipping up my suitcase. Europe was something all of us looked forward to; it was beautiful and unfamiliar, and it gave us a chance to experience different cultures.

"We wouldn't have had it any other way." Randy responded. He had been unusually nice the past few days, and I had to admit I was a bit suspicious. Given our relationship, I wasn't expecting him to suddenly forget everything in my time of need and jump right back into playing the best friend figure.

"Yeah, we're just sorry you had to go through all of this. It's so much harder when it's completely out of the blue." John added. I shot a thankful smile his way; I was so lucky to have these three men in my life.

Happy that my packing was finally finished, I threw my body onto my bed and smiled.

"All packed, finally. I'm actually glad you guys talked me into going back; I don't know what I'd do with myself if I stayed here alone. I'd probably go stir crazy."

The boys chuckled at my words; they knew I was right, there was no way I could be alone for any period of time. When I was alone all I did was think, and thinking just made me break down all over again. I didn't want to forget what happened, but I sure didn't want it on my mind all the time either.

"Don't worry, they're gonna keep us all super busy. We missed a lot on short notice, we're gonna be making up that time real quick." Randy explained as his phone rang loudly from his pocket. He reached in, pulled it out, and glanced at the screen before letting out an audible sigh.

"I've gotta take this." He mumbled before walking out of the room.

John, Jeff and I glanced at each other; I couldn't help but wonder if that was Sam. I felt myself grow a little jealous; I couldn't help but remember the last time Randy was in my house. It was the first time we slept together, and it was the first time I realized the feelings I had for him. It seemed so long ago; so much had changed in the past few months, and I couldn't believe how quickly everything flew by. It felt like yesterday that we were cuddled up in my bed, happy as could be. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed those days with Randy; I missed hanging out with just him and being as carefree as I was then.

"Sorry, that was Emily. She sends her condolences Kay." Randy said as he reentered my bedroom. I nodded at his words before allowing a small frown to form on my face.

"Is this what it's gonna be like when I go back, tons of people coming up to me to give their condolences? I don't want that… I don't want to be reminded that she's gone."

Jeff's arm found its way around my shoulder.

"I know you don't want to be constantly reminded, but isn't it better to know they care enough to give you their sympathy than for them to ignore it all together?" He asked sincerely, his green eyes shining down at me.

I shrugged at his words; maybe he was right, but I still didn't need a constant reminder.

"What am I supposed to say when they tell me they're sorry? It's okay? It's not okay that she's gone and it's never going to be okay!" The words shot out of my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying.

"I'm sorry guys; I don't mean to be such a bitch. I know I should be thankful that people are sympathetic, but it's just hard." I mumbled, my gaze focused on the pale blue walls of my bedroom.

"Hey, no need to apologize. We know what you're going through. It's okay to freak out every so often." Randy explained as Jeff and John nodded along with his words. I let out a loud sigh.

"Thanks again guys. I really don't know what I'd do without the three of you. You guys have really gone above and beyond for me. Anyway, I guess I should get some sleep; we have a pretty early day tomorrow, and it's gonna be tiring getting back in that ring."

The boys agreed before rising to their feet; Randy and Jeff said their goodnights before making their way out of the room, and John closed the door behind them.

"You know, I'm really proud of you. You handled things a lot better than I expected today, you really are a strong woman." John said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Thanks John, that really means a lot coming from you." I replied with a smile as I crawled into bed. John quickly climbed in next to me and turned off the bedside lamp. My head immediately found its way to his chest, where I had become quite used to sleeping.

"Goodnight baby girl." John whispered, bending his head down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning."

It felt as though I had only just closed my eyes when the alarm started playing music loudly from my bedside table. I groaned, reaching over to smack the snooze button as hard as I could, but was stopped by a giant hand.

"Oh no you don't; it's time to get up baby girl. No time for snoozing."

Leave it to John to be the responsible one; I gladly would have traded doing my hair for another few moments of blissful sleep. It felt like it had been so long since I had gotten a good night's sleep.

"Just one more minute." I begged, pulling the blanket high over my head in hopes of catching another second of shut eye.

"Don't make me come under there and get you out myself." He warned.

"You can come under too; it won't hurt to get a couple more minutes of sleep."

"Babe, if I come under there, neither of us are gonna be sleeping." He said in a flirty voice followed by a chuckle. "Now come on, get up."

I thought about his words for a second; it had been nearly two weeks since I had sex and I couldn't deny that I was craving it. Sure, I was hurting from everything that had happened, but a girl has needs. Thoughts of John joining me under the blanket filled my mind, but vanished quickly when he grabbed the blankets and pulled hard, ripping them from my grasp.

I sat up quickly, shooting John the dirtiest look I could come up with.

"It's cold out here!" I barked before jumping out of bed, marching straight into the bathroom, and slamming the door closed behind me with a force that seemed to have made the house shake.

By the time I emerged from the bathroom showered and fully dressed, John was downstairs with the boys and I was alone in my room. I pulled my hair back into a low braid and spritzed it with some sea salt spray before dusting on a light coat of makeup and meeting them downstairs. To my surprise, my suitcases were waiting by the door and the boys were ready to go.

"All done sweets?" Jeff asked, rising to his feet.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"I see you're in a better mood." John pointed out as I made my way over to him.

"Yeah, I am; sorry for being so cranky before."

"It's okay baby girl."

"So, are we ready? The taxi's waiting outside." Randy said as he threw the front door open. Jeff and Randy grabbed my suitcases and brought them to the car as John and I double checked that nothing was left on in my house.

"So, I almost took you up on that offer before." I said quietly as I made sure the coffee maker was unplugged.

"What offer?" John asked, obviously confused.

"The one where you climb under the covers with me but we don't sleep." I answered with a flirtatious grin. John smirked at my words.

"Oh, is that so?"

I rolled my eyes playfully; I knew I wasn't ready to dive head first into a relationship, so I set my mind on having as much fun as I could for the time being. If that meant having semi-meaningless sex with John repeatedly, then so be it. I was still too heartbroken over the way things had gone down with Randy and my grandmother's death to seriously consider a relationship at the time, but I still needed to get my kicks.

"Let's get out of here." I said with a giggle as we left my house and I pulled the door shut behind us.

Before we knew it, we were in Dallas ready to pick up where we left off with life on the road. We settled into our hotel rooms with just enough time to unpack before heading down to the arena. We attended a couple of meetings before the show, got our scripts for the night, and had a short time to figure out our matches for the night. Although I wasn't set for action, I was still accompanying John to ringside to further the storyline between him, Randy and myself. We were lucky enough to get some ring time to go over a few moves for the match, and before we knew it, the show was ready to start. We headed back to our locker rooms to shoot some promos and wait until we were called to curtain.

"_What's the matter, Randy?" Emily asked as she entered the locker room to find the Legend Killer pacing the floor furiously._

"_Can you believe she went running to John Cena? This isn't what was supposed to happen." He growled, his eyes fixed on the cold floor below him._

"_Is that what you're so angry about?" Emily asked, grabbing Randy's hand in hers and lifting his chin with the other so that his bright blue eyes were staring back at her. Randy shrugged his shoulders._

"_Don't worry; he's going to be done with her soon and she'll be begging you to take her back."_

_As she spoke, Randy's cold blue eyes shrunk into small slits and a snake-like smile adorned his face._

"_I'm not gonna wait for her to beg, she'll be mine again soon. You know that match we have for the WWE Championship at Survivor Series? Well I'm gonna challenge him to a winner takes all match. When I win, not only will I get the championship, but Kayla will be back to being my manager."_

"_You're brilliant." Emily cooed as she pulled his face to hers and kissed his lips; Randy showed no interest in her, his mind was obviously elsewhere._

"And cut; nice work guys." The cameraman said as he gathered his things.

The two separated from each other and Emily quickly excused herself to go grab a bite to eat in catering.

"So where do you think they're going with this storyline?" Randy asked, as he stretched out on the couch.

"No clue, man. I just know I'd better not be dropping the title to you." John answered.

I cleared my throat loudly and the two glanced over at me.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he turned to face me.

"You'd better not drop the title? Did you not realize that I'm also on the line?" I asked with a grin. I wasn't really bothered by the fact that I was treated as a possession; it was definitely part of the job description of being a diva. Of course, I wished the divas were treated a little more equally onscreen, but what could I do about it? I valued my job, therefore I valued the views of creative, and if they wanted me involved in a winner takes all match, I had no choice but to comply.

John chuckled at my question.

"Of course I realized that you were on the line, but if I lose you I know I'll be seeing you as soon as the match is over, if I lose the title who knows when my next shot at it'll be?"

I stuck my tongue out at his words; it amazed me how much that belt meant to these guys, even if it was decided who would get it way before the match took place.

There was a knock at the door, and in walked another cameraman, ready to shoot the promo with John and I.

_I barged into John's locker room, not bothering to knock, to find him getting ready for his match._

"_Did you hear!?" I shrieked, slamming the door shut behind me. John jumped to his feet at the sound of my voice._

"_Hear what?"_

"_Randy wants to face you at Survivor Series for the championship…and me! He went to Teddy Long and its official, you've got a winner takes all match against Randy!"_

_John smirked at my words._

"_So?"_

"_So!? If he wins, I have to go back to being his manager!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_And I'll be stuck following him around again, and watching him and that little slut make out everywhere!"_

_John put his arm on my shoulder and looked down at me with his blue eyes; he stared into mine for a moment before speaking."_

"_Listen, you have nothing to worry about."_

"_But-"_

"_But nothing. This is what's going to happen. We're going to go out there tonight and I'm going to give Orton a taste of what he's going to be facing at Survivor Series. I'm going to pin him, and we're going to get back to the hotel and you're going to give me a taste of the thank you I'll be receiving when I do beat him at Survivor Series and retain you and my championship." He said with a sexy grin, patting the belt for good measure._

_A relieved look came over my face._

"_Are you sure?" I asked timidly._

"_Positive. Now, why don't you give me a little preview of that thank you?" He said, pulling my body roughly against his, and leaning down to kiss me. It was a fiery kiss, and I wasn't expecting him to put so much into a kiss for a promo, but I have to admit I wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there. We were so caught up in our make out session, that we hadn't heard the cameraman call cut or the door shut when he left. It wasn't until Randy cleared his throat obnoxiously that we snapped back to reality and pulled apart._

"Um, good work. That was a flawless promo." John mumbled, turning his back to Randy and me and searching in his gym bag for something that most likely wasn't there. He was embarrassed that we had gotten so carried away in front of Randy, and I was too, so he was trying to take the attention away from us.

"Yeah, that was perfect." Randy snickered. "I'm gonna run down to catering. You guys wanna come?"

John glanced at me, silently asking if I was going.

"No, I'm really not hungry. The airplane food really filled me." I lied as John agreed with me.

"Yeah, I didn't think you guys would be coming. Just try to keep it PG in here; Emily and I will be back eventually, ya know." Randy said before leaving the locker room.

John and I were alone, and I couldn't help but feel a little awkward. I didn't know what was going on; I had never felt uncomfortable with John before, so there was no explaining why I was feeling that way now.

"I'm sorry about that." John mumbled as he bent down to tie his shoe.

"Don't be; it takes two ya know." I responded, avoiding any chance of eye contact.

"Was it just me, or did you completely forget Randy was here too?"

"I forgot anyone was here; I completely forgot we were even on camera."

John chuckled at my words.

"I tend to have that affect on women."

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness; typical man.

"I really didn't want to rub this is Randy's face." He mumbled as he set his gym bag down on the floor.

"Me either." I answered, grabbing my ring gear and heading into the bathroom to change.

By the time we were ready for our match, the awkwardness between us had completely been forgotten. Randy's music hit first, and him and Emily waltzed down to the ring ready for a fight. When John's hit, the crowd went crazy. It had been awhile since people were really feeling him, and it was nice to see him get such a great reaction. John helped me into the ring, where we shared a quick kiss before I ducked under the ropes and left, allowing John and Randy to start their match. It was a great match, and the crowd was eating it up. John had the upper hand, until Emily appeared behind me and started hitting me. John quickly turned his attention to the two of us, and Randy hit the RKO on him. The ref went down for the three count, and before I could get in to break it up, the match was over. Randy and Emily quickly exited the ring and made their way back up the ramp, and I climbed into the ring to check on John, who was sitting up staring up the ramp at Randy and Emily. The show went off the air with Randy and Emily laughing as John and I shook our heads at them.

Once, the show was over John and I headed back to the hotel alone, where we sat in his room talking for a few minutes.

"So Shawn and Paul are going down to the bar for a couple of drinks…you wanna go?"

I smiled but shook my head gently.

"No, I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna get some sleep; these past few days exhausted me."

"Okay, I'll just call them and let them know we're not going." John said, starting to pull of his shoes.

"No, I think you should go. You've been gone a couple of days and you deserve time with the guys. It's not like we're a couple; I can't keep you from hanging out with your friends. Go, have fun. I'll catch up with you in the morning."

John looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"No, I can't leave you here alone. It's no big deal, Kay. I'll stay with you."

"Absolutely not; you get your cute butt up and get ready to go out. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said, rising to my feet.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"I'm positive; go have fun. Tell the guys hi, and have a drink for me." I said with a smile, as John walked closer to me.

"You're the best, you know that?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I teased.

John chuckled before bending down and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. It was nothing like the kiss we shared while cutting that promo; it didn't make me want to jump his bones, but it was sweet enough to make me smile.

"Goodnight baby girl. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight; don't stay out too late love." I replied with a smile before leaving through the adjoining door.

I immediately changed into a pair of pj pants and a cami and crashed on my bed. It was the first time I had been alone in a long time, and I was starting to feel that depression spreading through me again. I hadn't really thought about my grandmother most of the day; it had been far too busy of a day, and I barely had time to think. The memories were starting to rush back to me as I lay in my bed, and that familiar feeling of suffering a loss was starting to come over me. Sighing, I picked up my phone a dialed a familiar number.

"_Hello?" _The voice on the other end asked after two full rings.

"_Hey..."_

"_Hey Kay, what's up?"_

"_Nothing, John's downstairs and I'm just feeling a little lonely and bored. Did you want to come by and watch a movie or something?" _I asked as the voice on the other end let out a small chuckle.

"_Sure. I'll be there in ten."_

I hung up the phone and smiled; it would be nice to spend some time with him, and it would really help to not be alone. I knew John was going to be mad that I didn't just ask him to stay with me, but I didn't want him to give up his freedom to help take care of me. He was still a bachelor and he deserved to go out with the boys, look at girls, and have a good time; we weren't in a relationship, and he deserved to have the freedom that came with being single. I relaxed for a few minutes, scanning the list of Pay-per-view movie rentals and waiting for him to arrive. Finally, there was a knock on the door, and I jumped to my feet to answer it.

"Hey there." He said with a smiled, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for coming by; I really appreciate it."

He chuckled at my words before shutting the door behind him.

"Anytime; you know I'd do anything for you."

AN: So who's at the door? Comment with your thoughts. Thanks! (=


	22. Quit Playing Games

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I really hope to have the next one up soon. Please review! (=

"Hey there." He said with a smile, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Thanks so much for coming by; I really appreciate it."

He chuckled at my words before shutting the door behind him.

"Anytime; you know I'd do anything for you."

He looked amazing; his black pajama pants rested low on his hips and his white wife beater clung to his body, showing off every bulging muscle. His tattoos stood out brilliantly against the white shirt, and I couldn't help but bite my lip a little as I stared. We stepped further into my hotel room, and the question seemed almost unavoidable when it left his mouth.

"So, why isn't John here?"

His words cut like a knife; it was obvious he hadn't wanted to come. He would have probably been happier hanging out with one of the other girls on the roster; one of the other girls who would give him exactly what he wanted.

I sighed.

"He's downstairs with Paul and Shawn; I didn't want to ruin his night with the guys. He deserves to get away every once in awhile, but if you don't want to be here its fine. You can go…I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind hanging out with me."

I didn't see why John needed to be my number one call every time I needed something. Sure, we had been sleeping together, but it didn't mean there was anything going on between us; we were just friends, nothing more.

Randy's blue eyes narrowed into thin slits at my words; it was obvious I had struck a nerve. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, I do want to be here; I wouldn't have come if I didn't, Kay." He answered as he made his way over to the bed where I was getting comfortable. When he finally sat down next to me, I handed him a stack of DVDs to go through.

"These are all chick flicks." He groaned, flipping through the pile in his hand.

"Sorry but I'm a chick; that's what I like." I giggled, as he rolled his eyes.

There was a tension between Randy and I that I knew would always be there, given our history; there was no way to erase everything that had happened between us.

Randy tossed _A Walk to Remember_ at me and groaned.

"This one good enough?" He asked as I picked it up and looked at it.

"Perfect; it's one of my favorites."

"Good, so put it in."

I put the movie into the DVD player and we sat back to watch it. My head eventually found its way to Randy's lap where I lay while he rubbed my back. I couldn't believe how comfortable his body still was for me; it was as if nothing between us had changed at all.

The movie flew by, and before we knew it, the credits were rolling. I, of course, was in tears; I cried every time I watched it, and this time had been no exception.

"You're such a sap." Randy joked.

"Shut up." I answered, sticking my tongue out at him in response.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, grabbing my body and lifting me over his shoulder. I burst out laughing as he walked around the room once before throwing me down on the bed and tickling me mercilessly.

"Randy, stop!" I screamed, squirming to get away from him.

"After you just told me to shut up? No way!" He answered, continuing to assault my body with tickles. He brought his face down, inches from mine and smiled.

"This seems familiar." He said with a smirk as our eyes connected. He had finally stopped tickling me, but he held my hands down above my head, making sure I couldn't move. I struggled to catch my breath from all of the laughing. His head dipped an inch closer to mine, and I could feel his breath on my face; I knew this couldn't be good, but I couldn't bring myself to make him stop. Part of me wanted whatever it was that was going to happen.

"What's going on here?" A voice said loudly from the opposite side of the room. Randy quickly released my hands from his grip and both of us turned to the connecting room door, surprised at who we saw.

There stood John, looking as gorgeous as ever, staring at us in disbelief. His light blue eyes were burning through us, and I could tell this he wasn't happy about what he had just witnessed.

"Relax man; we were just watching a movie." Randy answered, standing up to face John. I was having flashbacks of the morning Randy had found John and me together; silently, I prayed not to witness round two of Orton versus Cena at that moment.

John glanced at the TV before turning back to Randy and me.

"Well it looks like the movie's over; you should get going, Randy."

Randy looked at me and I nodded immediately, signaling for him to go; I was going to do whatever I could to make sure those two didn't fight again.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Kay; call me if you need anything." Randy whispered, ducked down to kiss me on the cheek, and then left the room without another word. I sat up on the bed, leaned my body against the headboard, and looked at John.

"What was that all about, Kayla?" Uh oh, he was using my full first name; he rarely ever did that, and I could tell he meant business.

"Nothing; we were just fooling around John. It was nothing, seriously."

"It didn't look like nothing. It looked like he was on top of you holding you down. What if I would have walked in ten minutes later? Would you both have been naked?"

"God no; John, Randy's married." The words left my mouth before I had time to think about what I was saying. Suddenly it sounded all too familiar.

"As if that stopped you before." John growled, turning away from me. I could tell he was hurt by what he had just walked in on.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it was innocent fun; I swear, nothing else happened."

"Was this all planned? Is this why you pushed me to go out tonight? You wanted to spend time with Randy?"

"No! I swear, after you left I was feeling a little lonely; I needed someone to keep me company and to take my mind off of everything. I didn't want to ruin your night out, so I called Randy. I didn't want anything to happen, John. I just needed someone to hang out with."

John shook his head at me.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Kay. I'm crazy about you, and you know that, and I understand you have a lot going on right now and you can't commit, but I can't take all this other shit. If you're not all over Randy, you're flirting with Jeff. You come home with me most nights, but what about when I'm not around? Are you holding onto the next sucker that says a couple nice things to you? I'm willing to bet that if I hadn't walked in, you'd be sleeping with him right now. Is this what I've got to worry about? Cause if it is, you'd better let me know so I can get the hell out; I'm not about to sit around and get played."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, and my hands began to shake; I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Are you calling me a slut?" I whispered, a tear sliding down my cheek. I felt my blood begin to boil slightly. I spoke again, my voice slightly raised. "I'm far from a slut, John. Do you want to know how many guys I've slept with, John? Four! I'm twenty four years old, and I've slept with four guys since I was seventeen. Does that really make me a slut? Before I got here I had two long term relationships; the first was when I was fifteen and I dated him for three years, losing my virginity at seventeen, and the second was when I was twenty two and I dated him for a year and a half. Besides you and Randy, I've never slept with someone that I wasn't dating, so are you sure you want to call me a slut?"

"What?" John asked, taken aback at my words. It was obvious that wasn't what he had meant at all, but it didn't matter; that was how I had taken his words, and he needed to know I was not that kind of girl at all. Sure, I had slept with a couple of guys since I had gotten into the WWE, but I was no worse than any of the guys there. I could guarantee that John had slept with a hell of a lot more girls than I had slept with guys. My hand found its way up to my face, wiping the few tears away from my eyes.

"God no, I'd never say that Kayla; that's not what I meant at all. I just meant that you need to make up your mind; you don't know who you want or what you want, and it's driving me crazy. I know what I want, Kay, because it's right here in front of me! When are you going to figure out what you want? Because I won't wait around forever just to find out it's not me."

John ran his hand over his head and let out an audible sigh; he was obviously worked up, and I couldn't help but feel sorry. I hadn't wanted to put him through this; I hadn't wanted to upset him at all. I liked John a lot, but I also like Jeff, and I knew I wasn't over Randy yet. Although, I knew the chances of getting back with Randy were slim to none, I couldn't help but still feel somewhat hopeful when I was around him. I cared about him immensely, but I knew I couldn't put myself through that again; no matter how much a cared about him, and how blind I was when he was around, I knew he wasn't right for me. He was married, and unless I had proof that his marriage was over, there was no chance of us ever being together again.

I slid out of bed slowly and made my way over to John; he stood tall, his gaze never leaving mine, but I could tell he was hurting.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking up at him. This was the man who had made it his mission to take care of me when things went wrong. He was there throughout my breakup with Randy, and he was there for me when I had to face my grandmother's death. He had done everything in his power to make sure that I was always taken care of, yet I still couldn't give him more than a sexual relationship?

"Me too." John whispered, looking down at me. "Look, I think I'm just gonna call it a night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Wait." I whispered, as he turned toward his room door. I reached out and grabbed his arm. John spun around to face me, a confused look on his face.

"You know, there's this really cute guy that I kind of like, and he asked me if he could take me to dinner a couple days ago, but some stuff happened and we ended up not being able to go…"

"Oh yeah?" John asked, a small smile crept up onto his face.

"Yeah, and he's been so good to me these past couple of months. He's been my shoulder to cry on, my friend when I needed to talk, and did I mention we have the most amazing sex?"

John chuckled a little at my words, and I could see his cheeks turning red.

"This guy sounds like a catch."

"He is, but the problem is, I haven't exactly been great to him. You think he'd be interested in letting me take him to dinner tomorrow night? You know, to thank him for everything he's done for me."

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe this guy doesn't want to mess things up with a really good friend." John said slyly, giving me the same answer I had originally given him.

"But this guy and I have done dinner many times before; it wouldn't be any different."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still not sure he'd be interested. Who's paying?" He asked with a grin.

"Well, I would be of course."

"Then I think it's a date." John said with a smile, pulling me in for a hug.

"Really? You're gonna let me take you out after everything you just said?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a free meal." He chuckled. I smacked him playfully in the chest. "Ouch! I was kidding!"

"Well don't." I grinned.

"So, you sure about this? You really want to have dinner with me?" He asked, taking a more serious tone.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded, a smile plastered on my face. John's blue eyes lit up; I was happy to no longer see the upset John that had been standing in front of me a mere five minutes before.

"Okay, but I'm warning you, I tend to really turn on the charm at dinner. Most girls end up talking about marriage by the end of the night." He laughed.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you to bed, because you're obviously dreaming." I giggled, taking his hand and pulling him over to my bed.

"My bed's that way." John said, pointing toward the connecting room door.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I grinned, pulling his body down on top of mine.

When John had entered the room earlier, I was expecting a blow out. He was obviously upset by the compromising position he found Randy and I in, and I really couldn't blame him. Even though I knew nothing happened between Randy and me, I couldn't help but realize what it must have looked like to John. It was unbelievable how quickly everything calmed down; I didn't think Randy would leave so easily, and I didn't think John would forgive me so easily. By the end of the night, Randy was back in his room where he belonged, and everything was right with John and I. Multiple times that night, John showed me why the best part of fighting is making up.

Things between us were good; I knew that I could be happy in a relationship with John, but I kept Jeff in the back of my mind. I still didn't know what I wanted, but I convinced myself that by going to dinner with John, I would be one step closer to figuring things out. Whatever my decision, I knew I couldn't keep dragging them along forever; I needed to let one go. I just needed to figure out who.


	23. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC Kayla.

AN: So sorry it took so incredibly long to get this chapter up. I swear I worked on it nearly every day since my last update; I just couldn't get it to a point where I was happy with it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. To everyone who left reviews and added this story to alerts/favorites, thank you so much! Everyone else, Please Review! It really keeps me inspired and wanting to update.

The next day, I woke up in John's arms and everything seemed right in the world. I felt extremely happy when I was with him, and I knew that even if things didn't work out between us, he was the best friend I could ask for. As I stretched my arms high above my head, John let out a small groan.

"Aren't you usually the late sleeper?" He whispered, pulling my body back against his.

"Typically, yes, but we've got work in a couple of hours; plus I have to get ready later for dinner with this really great guy."

"Oh, in that case I think it is time we get up." He said with a smile before planting a small kiss on my cheek. I had to admit, I was exhausted; John had kept me up most of the night making up from our fight, but I knew if I didn't get out of bed at that moment, I was never going to get up.

We each showered and eventually went down for breakfast where we ran into Jeff, Matt, and Shannon.

"Hey guys." John said, reaching out to shake each of their hands.

"Why don't you guys join us?" Jeff asked, motioning to the table next to them. John pushed the small table next to theirs and we took our seats.

"I'm surprised to see you guys down here so early; didn't you go out last night?" Shannon asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"John did, but I stayed in; I was exhausted from the trip, so I just chilled out and watched a movie." I answered.

"You should have called me; I would have come by and watched one with you." Jeff said is his sweet southern drawl. I couldn't help but smile; that accent was absolutely adorable.

"Actually Randy kept me company." I answered quietly, not wanting John to get upset again. Matt let out a small snort and when I turned to look at him I could have sworn that he shot me a cold look, but I couldn't figure out a reason for it, so I decided I must have been imagining things. What on earth could I have done to upset him, anyway?

"Next time I'll definitely call you; we're in need of some serious Kayla and Jeff time." I said with a smile which Jeff returned with a nod. I hoped I hadn't upset him too; the last thing I wanted was for him to me sore with me as well.

Soon after we placed our order, Randy made his way into the restaurant. He didn't come over immediately; instead, he watched us for a moment, seemingly contemplating whether or not he should risk joining us. He was obviously unsure of where he stood with John after the previous night. I nudged John and motioned toward Randy, hoping that John was over everything that had happened. John looked up, noticed Randy, and smiled before waving him over. I smiled at the notion; John was quick to forgive and forget. I wish I could say the same about myself; I'm one of the most stubborn people alive. I'll forgive you, but I'll never let you forget it.

Randy joined our table wearily; he still wasn't sure if everything was okay between them. He extended his hand to John first, who happily shook it, and then said hello to the rest of us. He sent me a questioning look and I returned it with a smile; everything was okay.

Matt seemed a little stiff throughout breakfast, even more so after Randy joined us, and I couldn't help but think it had something to do with Randy and me. I decided to attempt to break the silence of the dark haired North Carolina boy.

"So Matt, I hear they've finally decided to give you a push. How's it looking?"

Matt glared at me for a second before answering.

"It's going fine." He answered matter of factly.

"Good; are you going up for the title soon?"

"Yeah, eventually." He answered, and the conversation died out. It was really eating me up that he was being so cold to me; as far as I was concerned I had never done anything to make him angry, hell I didn't even know him that well. I had only had a chance to be around him on rare occasions, and when I was around, Jeff usually held most of my attention. The younger Hardy brother had taken to me quickly, but Matt was different; he seemed to have wanted nothing to do with me.

The rest of breakfast, Matt didn't say one word to me or Randy. He was fine with John, and spoke to his best friends with excitement, but he wouldn't give Randy or me the time of day. By the time breakfast was over, I was so aggravated with Matt's attitude towards me, that the good mood I woke up in had diminished quickly. John, Randy and I said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and made our way back upstairs. Once we were all back in my room, I brought up what was bothering me.

"So, was it just me, or was Matt acting extremely cold to us?" I asked Randy, who immediately nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed it too; I mean, he and I never really saw eye to eye, but I don't know what his problem with you is."

"Me either, but it's really getting to me. We barely know each other, so what on earth could he hate me for?"

"Babe, I'm sure he doesn't hate you; if it's bothering you that much, maybe you should go talk to him." John spoke up. He always was the most rational of the group.

"You really think so?" I asked, not convinced that it was the best option. I had been a stubborn person my entire life; I figured if someone disliked me, it was their problem. Why should I be the one to try to fix things?

"Yeah, I do. You have to remember that he is Jeff's brother, and if you plan on staying close with Jeff, you should probably straighten things out with Matt. He does have some influence over Jeff, you know."

I contemplated John's words for a moment. Should I really go talk to Matt? If I went there, would he even give me the opportunity to talk, or would he slam the door in my face? I sighed, running the scenarios through my head. I figured slamming the door in my face was the absolute worst thing that could happen, but Matt seemed pretty level headed and maybe he would want to sort things out. Maybe there was a perfectly good explanation for why he was acting so cold towards me.

"Alright, maybe you're right; I think I will go talk to him." I said.

"Good, I think that's the best thing you can do. Meanwhile, we're gonna hit the gym; I'm in need of a good workout." John said, leaning down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"You know where to find us if you need anything." Randy added before the boys left the room.

It took about ten minutes for me to work up the nerve to go over and talk to Matt. I was hoping he was alone; I really didn't want to explain to anyone else why I so desperately needed to talk to him. As I entered the hallway, I heard the door click shut behind me, and I knew there was no turning back. I needed to figure out what the issue was.

The hallway was buzzing with people, and it seemed as if the elevator took an hour to arrive, but when I finally got to Matt's floor everything seemed to be happening at warp speed. Before I knew it, I was knocking on his door and half hoping he wouldn't answer. The door opened a crack, revealing the elder Hardy. His dark hair hung loosely around his face, and his brown eyes squinted as he examined me.

"Hey." I said quietly, half expecting him to close the door in my face.

"Jeff's not here right now. I'll let him know you stopped by." He said abruptly.

"Actually, I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

Matt studied me for a moment, trying to figure out why I was standing in his doorway. He eventually stepped to the side, allowing me entrance.

"So, I wanted to talk to you…" I said almost inaudibly; I was regretting taking John's advice in the first place. Standing in his room, I didn't feel welcome; I felt awkward and intrusive.

"Okay, what's up?" He asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to ask you. I felt a really strange vibe from you at breakfast; did I do something to make you hate me?"

Matt sighed, and it was obvious that he wasn't expecting me to ask him that.

"Look, I don't hate you Kayla; hate is a very strong word and I tend not to use it often. I may not like some things that you've done, but I don't hate you."

"Like what?" I asked, not really sure if I should have.

"You know Jeff and I are close, right? He tells me just about everything; I know all about the affair with Randy, and I know what's going on with John."

"Okay… and you hate me because of that, why?" I asked, not sure where this was going. Sure, I had made a few mistakes, but if my friends could forgive me why couldn't Matt?

"Let me ask you something… how long have you been watching wrestling?" He asked, his eyes studying me as he waited patiently for my answer.

"I don't know… for as long as I can remember. I grew up with four brothers, so wrestling was always on in my house."

"Okay, so you remember the storyline with Amy then?"

I nodded; of course I remembered the storyline with Amy. Who didn't?

"So you know it was all real?"

My mouth dropped a little; how could I have forgotten?

"Matt, I didn't think that was the reason…"

"Listen, it's not that I don't like you as a person, but it's really difficult for me to respect people who put themselves in a position where someone isn't being faithful to someone else. I know it wasn't only you; Randy's married and he should have more respect for his wife than that, but you enabled it Kayla. You knowingly engaged in a relationship with a married man; you should have known better. After feeling how horrible it is to be cheated on, I can't help but sympathize with Sam; she doesn't deserve that." He admitted in nearly a whisper.

"You're right." I whispered back, my eyes fixed on the maroon carpet below us. "But if it makes it any better, I didn't plan for it to happen. I didn't set out hoping to become a home wrecker. I never planned on sleeping with Randy. It just happened. You can't control who you fall in love with."

"You're right; you can't control who you fall in love with. That's the reason I'm so concerned with your past choices; I don't want to see my brother get hurt. He's crazy about you; you're all he talks about, all he thinks about, but I'm not sure you feel the same way about him. And let's say someday things between you do work out and you end up dating, who's to say you're not gonna follow in Randy's footsteps and stray?"

My eyes widened at his words; was he really saying if I ever had a relationship with Jeff that I'd cheat on him? That's one thing about me, I never personally cheated; sure, I was with Randy who was cheating, but I never had it in me to stray from someone I cared about. I would feel too guilty, too sick to my stomach.

"Matt, I'm not blind; I know how your brother feels about me…"

"So you're intentionally leading him on then?" Matt asked seriously. His brow furrowed in frustration and he let out another loud sigh.

"Come on Kayla, I can tell you have no intentions of being with him. You've been spending a lot of time with John and you're developing serious feelings for him, that's great, but don't string Jeff along. He has a good girl waiting for him at home and he ended things with her in hopes of starting something with you; let him go back to her Kayla, she's good for him, and he doesn't deserve to wait around forever for something that's not gonna happen."

I slowly nodded my head at his words; Matt was basically telling me to stay away from Jeff. I stood up and turned to leave; I'd honor his request and distance myself from Jeff, but I wasn't happy about it.

"Kayla." Matt called out as I reached for the doorknob. I turned to face him, wondering what else he could possibly have to say.

"Jeff doesn't need to know about this talk; and trust me, this is the best thing for him."

I walked around the hotel for about an hour before returning to my room; I felt extremely torn inside. Matt told me that staying away from Jeff was the best thing for him, but I couldn't help but wonder what the best thing for me was. I had become very dependant upon Jeff in the previous couple of months; he'd been there for me through everything, and I couldn't imagine him not being there anymore, but I knew I should listen to Matt. Jeff deserved to be happy, but I knew I wasn't in the right place to be the person to do that for him.

I shrugged my thoughts off as I entered my hotel room. The adjoining room door was open, so I peeked in to see if John had come back from the gym yet. I was happy to see John laying on his bed typing away at something on his laptop.

"Hey." I said quietly, making my way into his room and taking a seat on his bed. John quickly closed his laptop and looked up at me.

"Hey, how'd it go? It was all a misunderstanding right? He really doesn't hate you." He asked.

"Depends on your definition of hate." I mumbled, thinking back to the conversation I had with Matt. "Basically he doesn't respect me because of my relationship with Randy, he thinks I have serious feelings for you, he says I'm incapable of being in a relationship without cheating, and he wants me to stay away from Jeff because my feelings for him aren't as strong as his feelings for me and he may still have a chance to go back to his ex who's good for him."

John's mouth hung open in surprise.

"God, Kay, I'm sorry he said all of those things. He has no right to judge you on your relationship with Randy or me. And as for staying away from Jeff, you're not gonna do that are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders at his question; I didn't know what I should do. Should I respect Matt's wishes and give Jeff some time to repair his relationship before continuing my friendship with him, or should I ignore Matt's request and continue on with my friendship?

"I really haven't decided…" I muttered, the topic racing through my brain.

"I don't think you should listen to him. Listen, you know how I feel about you, and there is nothing I would like more than for him to be out of the picture; I mean, hell, it would definitely give me more time with you, but I know how much you care about him. I know he's one of your best friends, and it'll make you miserable to give that up."

I smiled at John's words; he was so incredibly sweet. I knew how he felt about me, and he could have told me to listen to Matt's words and distance myself from Jeff, but instead he told me to do what would make me happy. I leaned up and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"You're really great, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've been told." He said with a grin. I giggled at his conceited attitude as I gathered my things for the arena; it was going to be a long night.

When we finally got to the arena, we went over some last minute script changes before getting ready to shoot our final promos before the PPV that weekend. John and I were in the locker room rehearsing lines when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in." John called.

"Hey guys."

As the sound of his sweet southern words filled the room, my heart pounded like a thousand bongo drums. Suddenly I felt anxious; the thought of having to cut this wonderful man out of my life was sickening.

"Hey…" I mumbled, my eyes glued to the floor; I didn't want to be faced with his beautiful emerald orbs for fear of going back on my decision. Jeff pulled a chair up and sat on it backwards so that the back of the chair was against his chest; I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't bring myself to face him.

"So what's up guys?" Jeff asked both of us, but I knew he only meant for me to answer.

"Nothing we were just going over our lines." John responded for me. He could tell I was uncomfortable, and was doing everything possible to change that. Unfortunately for me, John's phone rang.

"It's my dad; I've gotta take this." John said, shooting me an apologetic look before leaving the room. I was alone with Jeff, and I didn't know what to do. I'd have to let him no there was no chance of us being anything; maybe then, he'd do like Matt wanted and go back to his ex-girlfriend.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jeff asked, once John was out of the room. I sighed; he didn't do anything wrong, in fact, he had always been the perfect gentleman.

"No, not at all." I answered, finally bringing my gaze up to meet his.

"Then what's going on, Kay? You're not being yourself."

It was now or never; I needed to distance myself from Jeff.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but John's taking me out for dinner tonight, and I think I'm going to tell him I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. I think I want things to be serious between us, and I want to see him exclusively." I mumbled. I didn't know if I was telling the truth or not; John and I really did have a date, but I couldn't be sure where things were going between us yet. It just seemed like a logical way to let Jeff move on and make John a happy person.

"I see." Jeff said, his eyes narrowing into thin slits. "Is that really what you want? Is that what's going to make you happy?"

In my head, I wasn't sure if I was going to be happy or not; I cared about John a lot, he was an amazing man and he went out of his way to do anything for me, but I didn't know if we were meant for each other. Just because we had a physical relationship that worked, didn't mean that an emotional one would work as well. Unfortunately, I couldn't let Jeff know of my doubts, so I simply nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah, I am."

Jeff let his hand drop to his knee and it made a loud slapping sound.

"Well then, I'm happy for you."

I genuinely smiled for the first time throughout the entire conversation; Jeff was amazingly selfless. To him, his feelings always came last; he was worried about everyone else, and that's one of the things that made him such an incredible person.

"Thanks Jeff." I whispered as he rose to his feet.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get going. I've got some stuff to go over too." He muttered. I could tell he wasn't in a happy mood anymore, and the thought that I caused it was killing me. I walked towards him, pulling him into a long, tight hug.

"You can still call me anytime, you know that? If you guys have a fight, or you need some time away, I'm here for you. You're one of my best friends, Kay. I really hope this doesn't change our relationship." Jeff whispered in my ear before planting a few kisses on my cheek.

"I know, and you can call me anytime. We can still stay friends. Maybe if you get back with that girlfriend you were with, we can double date next time we're in North Carolina." I said with a small smile. Jeff chuckled at my words.

"We'll see what happens. You make sure you're happy, you hear? Don't settle."

"I am happy; I swear."

"Okay, good. I'll see you around, Kay."

"Bye Jeff." I placed a final kiss on his cheek before pulling my body away from his. I felt like crying as I watched him walk out the door; Even though he would be near, I knew that by respecting Matt's request, I wouldn't be able to see him nearly as much. He needed time to move on, and I could only hope that it wouldn't take too long.


	24. Yes, I Will

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for my OC Kayla.

AN: So the John and Kayla date was floating around in my head and I figured it was better to get a short chapter up sooner than to get a long chapter up way late. So here it is! I know, I can't believe I cranked out two chapters in one day either! Enjoy! Please, review!!

I couldn't help but grin as I glanced sideways at the gorgeous man sitting next to me. The restaurant was dimly lit and a tiny candle flickered on the table in front of us, casting a small glow on the vase of freshly cut flowers that adorned the table. I had to admit, the dinner was not what I was expecting. I figured John would take me to a fancy restaurant where men were required to wear a jacket at all times and all the items on the menu could not be pronounced by the common person. Instead, we ended up walking to the Houlihan's down the street from our hotel, and I couldn't have been happier. It was refreshing to be in such a relaxed environment for our first date; much easier than sitting in a room full of stuck up people paying entirely too much for an ounce of filet mingon. I was having a wonderful time with John, and I felt as though the smile hadn't left my face since we were first seated. I replayed the beginning of the night in my head, my smile growing larger as i did so.

"_Here you are." The waiter said, laying the menus down on the table._

"_Thank you." I answered, sliding into the booth. John stayed standing in front of me, a smirk on his face._

"_What are you doing?" I giggled, unsure why he hadn't taken his seat yet._

"_Waiting for you to move over so I can sit down next to you."_

_I smiled up at him before sliding over to make room; I had never sat next to a guy on a date before, and I thought it was incredibly sweet._

"_I think it's much more personal to sit next to you than across from you. We don't have to talk over menus, drinks, and plates; instead we can just focus on each other." He explained as his hand found its way to my thigh. _

_I felt my face grow hot from his words; John really knew how to turn on the charm. Any doubts I had about seeing John exclusively vanished completely; he really was amazing._

I snapped out of my daydream when John spoke up.  
"So, did you want to do an appetizer?" John asked, glancing at the menu. His hand was still firmly planted on my thigh, and I had to admit it was sending tingles up my body. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt that way on a date.

"It's up to you." I answered, my hand finding its way to the one on my thigh. John immediately flipped his hand over so that we sat hand in hand.

"I'm thinking the bruschetta."

"Mm sounds good to me." I answered honestly; how could you co wrong with bruschetta? The stuff is delicious.

Our waiter appeared back at the table. "Can I get you guys something to drink?"

John looked at me, motioning for me to go first.

"Can I have a glass of White Zinfandel?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep, and what can I get for you sir?" The waiter asked, his gaze moving from me to John.

"I'll take a Coors Light." John answered.

"Okay, and are you guys ready to order?"

"Not yet, but can we put in the bruschetta as an appetizer?" John asked politely.

"Sure thing; I'll go put that in now and I'll be right back with your drinks."

"So, are you happy you decided to come out with me?" John asked. My hand seemed to fit his perfectly, which was something I hadn't noticed before. Even though we had been fooling around for quite awhile, I couldn't remember ever paying attention to the feel of my hand in his.

"Very; this is great, John." I beamed at him.

"I'm glad." He said, leaning forward and planting a light peck on my lips. Although it was a small kiss, I swear I felt electricity rush through my body for the brief second that our lips touched. It was extremely strange; I hadn't felt so much of an attraction for John before. I mean, I always thought he was irresistibly sexy, but I had never felt so thrilled over a touch from him or so giddy over a kiss from him; I couldn't explain what was going on, but I wasn't going to deny that I liked it. I hadn't felt so excited about a guy since I first started seeing Randy; I had to admit, it was refreshing to know that this relationship wouldn't travel down the same awful road as the one with Randy had.

The waiter brought my glass of wine along with John's bottle of beer and a cold glass for him. John poured the beer perfectly into the glass and then took the bottle and put it on the seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giggling at his strange action.

"An empty bottle takes away from the ambiance. I was just putting it out of sight." He answered matter of factly. I couldn't help but smile; it was the little things that made all the difference.  
The rest of dinner went smoothly; our bruschetta was amazing, and our dinners came soon after. I had rosemary chicken and John had the pot roast, which he raved about. We even shared a brownie Sunday for dessert, although I have to admit, I ate most of it. When we were completely finished, John paid the bill and we left the restaurant, hand in hand.

The walk back to the hotel was sweet; the sun had vanished completely by the time we were finished with dinner, and the moon cast a subtle glow over the streets. It was a little chilly for me in my little black dress, so John wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him for the short walk home. By the time we got back to the hotel, I couldn't wait to climb under the blankets and warm up.

John went into his room to change, while I changed into a pair of pj pants and a cami, and John soon joined me back in my room. I climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. John chuckled at me.

"It's not that cold." He said, climbing into bed next to me and pulling my body against his chest.

"Yes it is, look." I said, pressing my frozen hand to his cheek.

"You are cold!" John exclaimed, grabbing my hand in his and rubbing it to warm it up.

I giggled as his blue eyes caught mine. One of his hands found its way up to my cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. I happily returned the kiss, deepening it hastily. Just as my hands found their way to his chest, John pulled away.

"Did you have fun with me tonight, Kay?"

"Of course I did, I always have fun with you."

"No but I mean did you really have a good time?"

"I had an amazing time, John. What's gotten into you?"

"I think we should be together. I've had these feelings for you for a long time, and after tonight, I can't believe you if you tell me you don't have the same feelings for me."

John's eyes were pleading with me to agree, but I wasn't sure if I should.

"John, I like you, a lot. But after the Randy debacle-"

"Stop right there. Don't bring Randy into this Kayla. This is me and you we're talking about. We're perfect for each other, you can't deny that. Just take a chance; I swear it'll be worth it. I won't let you down. I'm not Randy! When are you gonna see that?"

"I know you're not…" I whispered. "But I'm scared, John. I'm terrified of getting hurt and becoming that broken woman that I was when Randy hurt me. I'm afraid of me giving everything and only getting a quarter of you in return. I'm worried that you'll have me for awhile and realize that I'm not what you wanted after all…"

John grabbed my cheeks in both of his hands and pressed his forehead to mine.

"Kayla, listen to me; I am not Randy, I am not going to hurt you. Most guys would kill to be in the position I'm in, to be able to sleep with a gorgeous girl on a nightly basis with absolutely no strings attached; I'm not most guys. Having you physically is amazing, but it's not enough for me; I want all of you, Kayla. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and know that you're mine, I want to walk down the hall of the arena with my arm around your waist and grin at all of the jealous guys wishing they were in my shoes, I want you and me together Kayla."

"You promise you're not gonna hurt me?" I whispered, my eyes searching his for an answer. I needed a guarantee; I couldn't go through the pain that I went through with Randy all over again.

"I promise; I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay…"

"So that's a yes? We can take us to the next level?" He asked, his eyes sparkling as he spoke.

"Yeah, it's a yes." The words left my mouth and were replaced almost instantly my John's lips. He kissed me with a passion I had never felt from him, and as much as I loved the feeling of his mouth on mine, I couldn't help but feel unsure about the decision I had just made. John and I had amazing chemistry, our date was flawless, and the attraction we felt for one another was unparalleled; so why couldn't I shake the thought of my relationship with Randy from my head? John swore he would never do anything to hurt me, but could a man really be trusted? My heart pounded in my chest as the feel of John's lips on my mouth continued to send jolts of electricity throughout my body. I felt as though my body was in a three way struggle with itself; my heart was telling me John could be the one for me, my body was telling me to give myself to that man over and over again, and my head was telling me to keep my guard up because no matter how nice he was, he was still a man. Before my heart could fight my mind, my body took over, allowing a flood of pleasure as John's lips explored my body and he took me to paradise far too many times that night.


	25. Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Okay so I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated this story, but I had a lot going on and wasn't able to focus on writing. This chapter is more of a filler, setting up for some drama that I have planned for the upcoming chapters, so don't be too hard on it. Lol.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Wake up babe."

I could hear his voice in my ear, but I ignored it, pretending to be asleep. My head had found a home on his chest, and I wasn't ready to give that up and face the day yet. To say I was content would be an understatement. The night before was magical; our dinner date was amazing and the way he made me feel afterwards was indescribable. I was hooked.

"Come on Kay; we have to get ready. It's late."

I let out a loud groan before rolling over and slowly opening my eyes.

"Don't wanna go." I whispered, trying to pull the blanket over my face, but he was too quick for me.

"Oh no you don't. Come on Kayla. Time to get up."

I shoved my head deep under my pillow, refusing to give up my fight for more sleep.

"Fine, sleep. But don't blame me when you're left looking for a ride because I left you." He answered, as he got up from the bed and marched into the bathroom to take a shower. I fell back asleep for what felt like half a minute when I heard the shower water shut off and the bathroom door open.

I half opened one eye just in time to catch him waltzing back into the room in a towel. I studied him for a moment; his toned body glistened with little droplets of water, and he looked like a picture straight out of a body builder magazine.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up to this." I whispered, licking my lips and eying him up like a child who had just seen a giant chocolate bar.

John let out a small chuckle as he took a seat on the bed next to me.

"I could get used to waking up next to this too. You are incredibly beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile. Nothing got me more than when a man would tell me I was beautiful, rather than hot. I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before reluctantly climbing out of bed and making my way into the bathroom to shower. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think back to John's words. My eyes were smeared with the previous night's black mascara and eyeliner, my concealer had all but disappeared which gave way to all of my flaws and imperfections, and my hair was sticking up in all different places, leaving me with a likeness to the crown on the head of the Statue of Liberty. How could this man tell me I still looked beautiful?

My mind filled with thoughts of how lucky I was as I proceeded to shower and get ready for the day's events. When I finally finished getting ready and packing, we grabbed a quick breakfast then hit the road for our five hour trip. We were headed to Georgia for our last RAW before Survivor Series, and there was a lot of setting up to do still. While I didn't have my own match at the big Pay Per View, I was valeting for John in his and Randy's winner takes all match. The winner was still not decided by creative yet, so we still weren't sure what was going to happen to me, and I had a feeling we weren't going to find out until the day of the Pay Per View.

John and I spent most of the drive discussing the various scenarios that creative might come up with for the match. Honestly, I was hoping that John would win so I wouldn't have to go back to working closely with Randy; things between us had gotten a little better, but I still wasn't ready to be around him as often as I used to be.

We arrived at our hotel in Georgia with just enough time to drop our bags in the room and head to the arena. John and I had opted to share a room; we had been spending all of our time in the same room anyway, there really wasn't a point in paying for two separate rooms.

The arena was buzzing with excitement when we finally got there. The last Raw before a Pay Per View was always a little hectic, but it was also a lot of fun for us. It was our last chance to convince the fans to spend their money and order the show on Sunday night.

John and I walked through the arena hand in hand for the first time. I could tell our colleagues were watching us, wondering when things had changed and what exactly was going to happen with us. I didn't care what anyone thought. I was happy with John; he had been my knight in shining armor when I needed him the most, and he proved to me that taking a chance with him was worth it. We arrived at John's locker room where our paperwork for the night was already waiting for us.  
"Here Kay, check this out." John said, as he handed me the night's events. I read over the plans before looking up at John and smiling.  
"It's us against Randy and Emily again, huh?" I said with a smile. John nodded. We were set to win again, which surprised me. With the Pay Per View quickly approaching, I figured they'd give Randy a win if they were planning to allow John to keep his title.

There was a quick knock at the door before it swung open to reveal Randy with a smirk on his face.  
"Hey guys, what's up?"  
I looked up and smiled. I didn't mind seeing Randy, although I had to admit things were still a little awkward for me. After what happened with Randy two nights ago, I wasn't sure how things were supposed to be between the three of us. John seemed okay with him at breakfast, but I couldn't believe that John would ever trust him the way he used to. In the last couple of months there had been so much drama between the three of us. I thought back to when I first met John and Randy at IWF; I hadn't the slightest interest in either of them. In fact, I thought they were both obnoxious ego maniacs, but eventually I learned to love them both. I was engulfed in my thoughts when a loud voice brought me back to reality.  
"Hello? Earth to Kayla!" Randy was waving his hand in front of my face.  
"What?" I asked, rather annoyed.  
"I was asking you if you're ready for the match tonight."  
"Oh. Sure." I answered, still slightly out of it. Randy looked at John who shrugged.  
"What's wrong babe?" John asked. I saw Randy raise an eyebrow at the word "babe" and I couldn't help but feel a tad bit happier. We hadn't yet told him that John and I were officially together, and the thought of him feeling jealous made me smile. Randy had done a lot to hurt me in the past; he deserved to feel a little pain.  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Just a little tired." I told them both. Honestly, I was fine; I was just really out of it for some reason.  
"If you say so." Randy mumbled.

As if on cue, a feeling of extreme nausea swept over my body. I barely made it to the bathroom on time, and then proceeded to empty my stomach of all its contents. I groaned as I flushed the toilet and stood up to look at myself in the mirror. My face was flushed, my eyes watery. I cleared my throat, and then proceeded to brush my teeth before exiting the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy questioned as I took a seat next to John.  
"Yeah, I just must've eaten something bad."  
Randy and John both nodded at me. They spoke for a few more minutes before Randy excused himself to let me rest. I laid my head on John's chest and groaned. How could I have eaten something bad? Why couldn't it happen on a day I didn't have to work?  
"Close your eyes babe, rest up before we're set to go on." John said, gently stroking my hair. I sighed as I took his advice; maybe I would feel better after a short nap.


	26. Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

The day of the Survivor Series arrived, and everyone was excited. John and Randy were eagerly awaiting the news of which one would assume the title of WWE Champion, and I was awaiting my fate with both of them. Everything was being held under tight wraps; creative hadn't let any details slip. I woke with a start and headed straight for the bathroom; my stomach was still acting up and I had been getting sick nearly every day. I was starting to get worried about the sudden nausea I had been facing, and promised myself to get checked as soon as the Pay Per View was over; I didn't want to risk not being allowed to participate in Survivor Series because of a stomach bug. My diet had changed mostly to saltine crackers and water on wrestling days, nothing too heavy that would upset it. I would get nauseas at the mere mention of some of my favorite foods, which worried me a little, but I was convinced it was just the stomach flu that had been going around.

I had just finished emptying the contents of my stomach once again, when I heard a knock on the bathroom door.  
"You okay babe?"  
It was John; he had been a real trooper through all of it. He took care of me like a child, offering to get me whatever I needed to feel better, and I loved him for that. I finished brushing my teeth once more before opening the door.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. This stomach bug is killing me; I'm gonna get checked out as soon as the Pay Per View is over tonight." I assured him and he nodded.  
"Good. I'm sure they'll give you some medication and you'll be better in no time."  
I smiled at his words; he was right, I'd be better as soon as I went to visit the doctor.

We settled into our locker room at the arena, ready to take on the night. John and Randy had the last match of the night, which left us plenty of time to relax. My stomach was finally feeling better; the nausea seemed to be gone and I was finally able to start getting myself ready for the match.

The night was going great; there were surprise title changes in the Women's Division and the Intercontinental Division. The crowd was eating it up, and I knew this was going down as a great Pay Per View. I slipped into a pair of skin tight denim shorts and a belly shirt; my hair was down in loose curls and my makeup was perfect. I was ready for my close up.

Randy entered the ring first with Emily by his side. They got tons of heat from the crowd, and I could tell Randy loved it. His signature scowl was plastered on his face, and his snake like eyes scanned the crowd. John's music hit and the crowd went wild. We appeared together then John ran ahead playing to the fans while I walked behind slowly. When I reached the ring, John held the rope down so I could climb in and play to the crowd a bit. I waved and blew kisses to the fans before climbing out for the match to begin.

The match began and was full of electricity immediately. John and Randy were very equally matched, and the crowd loved it. There was no telling who was going to win. It went back and forth; John had the upper hand for a few minutes, then Randy rebounded and took control. I watched intently, cheering for John when he was in control and trying to boost him up when he was down. Eventually Randy took control again, laying john out for a count of 8. While John was still on the ground, Randy looked at me with snake like eyes and ran his tongue across his lips. As john slowly got to his feet, Randy swung around and hit the RKO on John, knocking him out. Randy got the pin, winning the WWE Championship and me.

The bell sounded signaling the end of the match; I ran to John, but was grabbed my Randy. I struggled to get away from him, but Randy was much stronger than I was. There was no use; I was not getting to John's side. Randy eventually handed me off to Emily, who restrained me, and grabbed a mic.

"Did you not understand the terms of our agreement Kayla?"  
I shook my head furiously.  
"Well let me refresh your memory then. Johnny boy here laid you on the line; not only did he lose the title right now, but he lost you. You're mine now, and I forbid you from seeing or talking to him!"  
I continued to shake my head, showing Randy that I wouldn't listen to him so easily.  
"So you're not gonna give up that easily huh? Well why don't I give you a little sneak preview of what'll happen if I catch you hanging around him?"  
I started screaming and struggling to get away from Emily as Randy dropped the mic and proceeded to punt and beat John's nearly lifeless body until the officials came out and dragged him out of the ring.  
The crowd was going crazy; watching Randy Orton destroy John Cena was uncommon. Everyone knew that John was the WWE's poster boy.

We got back stage and Randy smiled.  
"That went great, huh Kay?"  
I nodded; sure, it seemed to have gone over well, but we'd have to wait to see if the crowd bought it. I waited for what seemed like hours for John to get behind the curtain.  
"Are you okay?" I asked wanting to make sure nothing had gone wrong. He sold the beating very well, and naturally I was concerned.  
John chuckled. "I'm fine. Orton knows how to control himself."  
I let out a sigh of relief as John turned to head down the hallway.  
"I'm gonna head to the locker room; you coming babe?"  
"Actually I'm gonna head to the trainers and get checked out real quick. I'll meet you there when I'm done?"  
John nodded before giving me a quick peck on the lips and heading on his way down the hallway. I turned the opposite direction and headed to the trainer office. I knocked on the door before being called in.  
"Hey Kayla. What's going on?" The petite blonde asked me as I closed the door behind me.  
"Hey Karen. Actually, I've had this stomach bug for about a week now and it won't go away. I was wondering if you could give me an antibiotic to help get rid of it."  
The doctor nodded at me.  
"Have a seat and tell me what's going on."  
I took a seat on the table and started to explain.  
"I'm not sure what I ate, but something's just not right. I've been getting really nauseas every day. Sometimes in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon, but my stomach's always calmed down by night time."  
The doctor stared at me for a moment before speaking.  
"Kayla, is there any chance you might be… pregnant?"  
My eyes widened at her words; I hadn't exactly practiced safe sex since coming to the WWE. I usually relied on the pull out method, which I knew wasn't exactly the best form of birth control, but it had never failed me in the past.  
"Well, I mean I guess there could be a small chance, but I don't think..."  
"Kayla I think you should take a home pregnancy test and if it's positive, you're gonna have to go get a blood test done ASAP."  
I nodded at her words as she handed me a home pregnancy test from a drawer.  
"Do you want to take it now?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, I think this is something I'd like to do alone."  
"Okay, no problem. I hope everything turns out like you want it"  
"Thanks Karen, see you later."

I held the pregnancy test in my hand, trying to hide it from any prying eyes, and made my way back to the locker room. Luckily John was in the shower, so I shoved the test into my duffle bag and waited for John to get out.

"Hey babe, what'd the doc say?"  
"I- she wasn't there." I stuttered, not sure what to say to him. I wasn't ready for John to know about what I could be going through until I was sure that's what it was I was going through.  
"Oh? Maybe she left early. Try again tomorrow."  
"Yeah, tomorrow."  
"Well, ready to go?" He asked, grabbing his duffle bag in one arm and mine in the other.  
"Yeah, let's go."

We got back to the hotel room quickly; it felt as though everything were moving at the speed of light. I had just sat down on the bed when John's phone rang.  
"Hey man. Yeah, sure. I'll see you in a bit. Peace." He hung up the phone and smiled at me.  
"Who was that?" I asked, curious.  
"Randy. He's heading down to the hotel bar to grab a quick bite to eat; wanna go?"  
"Now?"  
"Yeah, why? I mean if you don't want to we can stay in."  
"No, its okay, we can go. I just want to call my dad. Head down there and I'll be down in a bit okay?"  
John nodded at me before leaning down to peck me on the lips.  
"Okay beautiful, I'll see you in a few."

I sighed when the door finally closed behind him; I thought he was never going to leave. I grabbed the pregnancy test out of my duffle bag and headed into the bathroom. I waited for what felt like hours before the test was done. Two lines. I scanned the box once more to verify what two lines meant and dropped it upon reading it. I was pregnant.


	27. I'll Stand By You

A/N: I know, I know! 3 updates in 1 day! Crazy! I just got really inspired today and couldn't stop writing! Please review and let me know what you think is going to happen with Kayla!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I stumbled down the dimly lit hallway toward the elevator. I couldn't be sure I was pregnant yet; at home pregnancy tests weren't one hundred percent accurate, maybe it was a false positive. I started to think harder. When was the last time I had my period? I hadn't even thought about it; I had been so busy with work and John that I had forgotten to keep track of it.  
I got into the elevator and proceeded to make my way down to the hotel bar to meet John and Randy. I had to shake those thoughts from my head; I didn't want anyone knowing until after I had it confirmed by a doctor. There was no use in freaking John out over nothing, right?  
The elevator dinged and I stepped out into the lobby. It was empty, except for a few stragglers traipsing around. The bar was down the hall, so I cautiously made my way there reminding myself to act as normal as possible.

"Hey guys." I said, taking a seat at the table next to John. John and Randy, who were sitting across from each other, both looked up and said hello. Next to Randy was Emily, a bright smile upon her face. Each of them had a drink in front of them.  
"Hey Kayla…"  
"Hey Emily, how are you?"  
"Good, yourself?"  
"Fine, thanks." And with that, our conversation ended. I had to admit she was trying to be friendly; it seemed as though she realized that it wasn't a good idea to make enemies in this company. It was really like one big family, and everything worked better when everyone got along.  
"So that was a good match we had tonight, huh Kay?" Randy asked.  
"Yeah, I thought so. Although, I have to admit, it would've been nicer if John won." I answered with a grin. Randy stuck his tongue out at me and turned back to his menu.  
The waitress made her way over to our table and looked down at me.  
"Hey sweetie, can I get you something to drink?"  
"Can I have a Miller Light please?" I answered instinctively before remembering my little situation.  
"Actually, can I just have water instead?"  
"Sure thing. Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked, waiting patiently as everyone ordered. When she left John shot me a puzzled look.  
"Water? What's that all about?"  
"I- um, I'm just trying to cut down on my calories a bit." I lied, hoping no one would catch on.  
"Calories? Are you crazy? If anything you could use to gain a few pounds, not lose them." Randy chimed in.  
"Don't worry; I'll be putting on more than you know soon enough." I mumbled under my breath.  
"What was that Kay?" John asked.  
"Nothing. I just said I've been feeling heavy lately. I've gotta cut back the drinking a bit."  
Everyone nodded before John and Randy sparked up a conversation about the other matches that night. Suddenly I felt extremely tired, and I couldn't explain why. I was having trouble keeping my eyes open at the table.  
"I'm sorry Kay, are we boring you?" Randy asked jokingly as I yawned out loud.  
"No, I'm sorry guys. I'm just so exhausted today. I don't know why."  
"Hm… No alcohol, you're exhausted, what are you pregnant?" Emily joked. The boys laughed at her statement as I turned beet red.  
"Yeah, funny." I said with a fake chuckle. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom."

I made it to the bathroom as fast as I could. I couldn't believe Emily said that; was it really that obvious? I splashed some cool water on my face, hoping to get rid of the redness. After drying off, I studied my body in the mirror for a moment. If I really was pregnant, I was going to have quite a belly in a few months. I stood sideways in front of the mirror imagining what I would look like with a baby belly. I pulled my shirt up a little and pushed my stomach out as far as it could go; as I did so, the bathroom door opened.  
"Kayla? Are you really?" Emily looked speechless. Her face was blank and her jaw was practically resting on her shoes.  
"What? No!" I lied, not sure what to say.  
"Then what were you just doing? It sure looked like you were checking out your stomach. Oh my God! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She squealed, rushing over to hug me.  
I stepped back and looked at her. "First of all, I'm not pregnant. Second of all, if I were, how would that make you an aunt? We haven't spoken in forever!"  
Emily's smile turned into a frown. "I know Kayla. I know I was wrong and I'm sorry. I was jealous; you're the best friend I ever had, and instead of being happy for you when you were recruited, I was a big jerk. I'm so sorry."  
For the first time in a long time I saw the old Emily shining through. My eyes welled up with tears as I pulled her in for a hug.  
"I am so happy to hear you say that." I sobbed. "I am really gonna need my best friend now more than ever!"  
Emily looked up at me once more.  
"Kayla, you're really pregnant aren't you?"  
The tears gushed harder now; I couldn't control them no matter what. For the first time since I saw the results of that pregnancy test it was setting in. How was I going to raise a baby? What did I know about raising a child?  
"Please Em, I'm trusting you, don't tell anyone."  
"Kay, we need to tell someone. HR needs to know. You can't work like this; it'll hurt the baby!"  
I nodded. "I know; I'm going to go to the doctor for a test tomorrow to be sure, but until I sort this out please don't mention this to Randy or John or anyone else!"  
Emily pulled me into her arms and hugged me.  
"I promise I won't tell anyone. I'm going to be here through it all; whatever you decide to do, I'm with you. I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise. You can count on me."  
"Thanks Em; I really needed to hear that."  
"Anytime; now let's get you cleaned up and back out there before the boys really start to suspect something."

Emily got me cleaned up and we headed back out to join the table. The food had arrived and the boys were waiting patiently for us to get back before they started eating.  
"What the hell took you girls so long?" Randy asked as we took our seats.  
"You know, girl stuff." Emily answered.  
Randy's eyes lit up. "You mean the kind of stuff that happens at those girly slumber parties? The pillow fights and the making out and the touching kind of girl stuff?"  
Emily and I reached over and smacked him in unison as John chuckled. Randy's imagination sure was wild, and he had definitely been watching way too many movies.

The next morning I woke up feeling incredibly nervous. I knew I had to go to a doctor to figure out if I was in fact pregnant or not, but I was concerned about how to do it without John finding out. As I racked my brain trying to figure out excused to get away from John, my phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kay, It's Em."  
"Hey."  
"You ready to go?"  
"Go where?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about.  
"To the doctor; I already called and made an appointment for you."  
"But how am I gonna-"  
"Tell him we're going shopping. I'll meet you in the lobby in fifteen. See you then!"  
Emily hung up leaving me speechless. I knew she was trying, but I was still a little wary of her motives. We hadn't spoken in a long time, so why all of the sudden did she want to be my friend again? I shrugged it off and decided to go along with it. People can change, right?

I let John know I was going shopping with Emily, then met her downstairs in the lobby. She really did have it all figured out. She borrowed Randy's rental car, had the address already programmed into the GPS, and was waiting patiently for me when I arrived.  
"Okay, let's go!" Emily exclaimed, obviously excited.

We arrived at the doctor's office just in time for my appointment. Emily accompanied me into the room where the nurse handed me a cup.  
"I need you to pee in this and you can leave it on the sink when you're done. Then you can change into this." She answered, placing a gown on the table as she walked out. I shrugged; I was sure they would be doing a blood test, but if all I had to do was pee in a cup it was fine with me. I wasn't a huge fan of having blood drawn anyway.  
Within minutes of leaving the cup in the bathroom the doctor was in my room.  
"Hi Kayla, I'm Doctor Malone. So we may be pregnant, is that correct?"  
I nodded as he put on a pair of gloves.  
"Okay, I just want to do a quick pelvic exam. If you could lie down and place your feet in the stirrups."  
I sighed as the male doctor did a quick exam. He was finished in no time, removed his gloves and washed his hands, then took a seat on a stool next to the table.  
"Well Kayla, congratulations! You're having a baby!" He exclaimed with a smile. Emily squealed along with him and I sat there dumbfounded. I had expected it, but for it to be confirmed by the doctor was another story.  
"But, are you sure? Shouldn't you do a blood test or something?" I asked, not sure what to say.  
"I can if you'd like Kayla, but I can tell you with complete certainty that you've got a little bundle of joy growing inside you right now. Now, when was your last period?"  
"I- I can't remember." I answered, a little embarrassed that I had forgotten to keep track of it.  
"That's okay; we'll schedule an ultrasound for you and we'll figure out just when this little jelly bean was conceived." He said with a smile. I nodded my head at him.  
"Well, that's all for today then. Make an appointment with the receptionist and we can go from there. Sound good?"  
"Yes, thank you Doctor."  
With that, he left the room. Emily looked at me and smiled.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt!"  
I began to change back into my clothes without saying a word.  
"Aren't you excited?" Emily asked, wondering what was up with me.  
"Excited? I'm terrified. I'm not married! I'm a wrestler for God's sake! I travel nonstop! How am I gonna raise a child!" I exclaimed.  
"Kay, relax. You'll get through this. I'm gonna be there for you. Randy and John are gonna be there for you. We'll get through this together. I promise."  
I sighed as we walked out of the room to make the appointment for the ultrasound. What was I going to do?


	28. Take Me Somewhere Trouble Don't Go

A/N: Thank you to beautifultragedyxxx for the awesome review! Hope you like this chapter! And thank you to everyone who read, added this story to their favorites or alerts, or added me to your favorites or alerts! You guys are awesome! This Chapter sets up some drama, hope you enjoy! If you do, please review and let me know what direction you're hoping the story goes in!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The following Saturday, Emily and I were on our way back to Miami for the ultrasound that would reveal my due date and date of conception. Thankfully the next Raw was in Daytona Beach, which was only a four hour drive to Miami, so I was able to get back to the same doctor I had dealt with previously. To say I was nervous was an understatement; I still hadn't figured out how to tell John I was pregnant, and I also hadn't informed HR of my situation yet either. The four hour drive felt like it took a lifetime; I sat anxiously in the passenger seat not making a sound. I had way too much on my mind. I knew John cared about me, but how would he react when I told him he was going to be a father? Was he going to be up for the challenge, or was he going to leave?  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Emily asked as she lowered the radio, interrupting my thoughts.  
"Just everything." I answered solemnly. I was stressing big time, there was no denying that.  
"Calm down. I know it's stressful, but we're gonna get through this." She assured me, placing her hand on top of mine. It was comforting to have someone care enough to let me know things were going to be just fine, but I was still finding it hard to trust her. She was my best friend for so long, but when things weren't right for me she was too quick to kick me to the curb. How could I be sure that wasn't going to happen again?

We arrived at the doctor's office and made our way into the waiting room. Emily immediately struck up a conversation with a mom to be a few seats away. As I sat waiting to be called in, I glanced around the office. There were women there in all stages of their pregnancies. One woman looked like she was ready to pop; she sat reading a magazine as he husband held their other child in his arms. I couldn't help but feel a little sad as I watched them; I didn't have a husband, I wasn't guaranteed that my child's father would want anything to do with him or her.  
"How far along are you?" Another rather large woman asked me. I looked up and shrugged.  
"I'm here to find that out now." I answered. The woman smiled at me.  
"Is it your first?"  
"Yeah. Is it that obvious?" I asked with a smile; I could feel my cheeks redden a little at the woman's words.  
"A little. You just look nervous. I'm on babies three and four right now. Would you believe I'm only six months along?" She asked with a chuckle as she rubbed her belly.  
My mouth dropped; the woman was huge. I thought for sure she was due sometime within the next two weeks.  
"So you're having twins?" I questioned. The woman's face lit up.  
"Two little girls. My husband is so excited; we have 2 little boys at home, 3 and 5 years old, and my husband has been praying for a little girl. Now he has two." She answered with a gigantic smile. The sadness I was feeling before suddenly returned.  
"So do you know what to expect today?" The woman asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head no; I had seen ultrasound's on TV, but I had never had one. I assumed they were just going to rub some gel on my tummy and use a machine to figure out stuff about the baby. The woman smiled at me.  
"Well it's really nothing to worry about. They'll either do an abdominal ultrasound where they'll cover your belly with a very cold gel and use the machine to tell you about your baby, or they'll do a transvaginal ultrasound which they do with a tube inside you. Neither hurt and it all depends on how far along you are."  
"Kayla, we're ready for you." A nurse called as I got to my feet.  
"Well that's me. Thank you so much and good luck with the rest of your pregnancy." I said as I started to walk away from the friendly woman.  
"No problem sweetie. Good luck to you too!" She replied with a smile as I walked through the door with Emily following behind me.

"Okay Kayla, if you could just lay down for me, the doctor wants us to do a transabdominal ultrasound first and if we're unable to tell how far along you are we're gonna have to do a transvaginal." The ultrasound technician said as I entered the room. I did as she said and took my place on the doctor's table.  
"Okay, I'm gonna pull your shirt up a little bit and put some gel on your stomach. It's gonna be really cold, okay?" I nodded as she covered my belly with the gel; I couldn't help but jump a little at the extreme coldness.  
"Okay, now I'm just going to use this probe to scan your abdomen,"  
The technician touched the probe to my stomach and began to move it around. A sound filled the room, and I couldn't help but blush.  
"I'm sorry; I'm starving, I haven't eaten yet."  
The technician laughed at my words.  
"That's not your stomach growling Kayla. That's your baby's heartbeat."

My jaw dropped as I continued to listen to the soft pitter patter of my unborn child's heartbeat. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. My eyes filled with tears; things were suddenly real. I was having a baby; there was a human being growing inside of me with a heartbeat all its own. She continued to move the probe around my stomach slowly, pointing out the baby on the screen in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing.

The technician cleaned the gel off of me before sitting down to talk with me.

"Well Kayla, it looks like you're about 8 weeks along which means your projected due date would be August 31st.

Emily shrieked with excitement as we left the doctor's office; she had been abnormally quiet the whole time we were in there, but now I couldn't get her to shut up.

The drive home was insanely long, and Emily wouldn't stop talking about the baby. She was amazed by the sound of its heartbeat and the size of the little bean in my belly. I tuned her out and sat back to think about the appointment. I had received my prenatal vitamins and I knew my due date; all that was left to do was get through another 32 weeks. How hard could being pregnant be?

"I'm starving; want some tacos?" Emily asked as she pulled off the highway and into the drive through of a fast food place. I nodded; I was famished. Emily ordered our food then pulled into an empty space so we could eat before continuing our drive back to Daytona Beach.

"So you're 8 weeks along huh? We need to go buy that book that tells you what to expect week by week!" Emily exclaimed. It was obvious she was extremely excited about the baby.  
"Sure." I answered, distracted by the amazing taste of my taco.  
"So when are you gonna tell John?"  
I nearly dropped my taco at her words. Suddenly it hit me; 8 weeks ago I was going through all of the problems with Randy and John. Was it possible that John wasn't the man who got me pregnant? I started racking my brain, trying to remember exactly when everything happened between Randy, John and me, but I just couldn't remember.

I sighed as I put my head in my hands; this was just another thing on my list of things to worry about.


	29. I'll Be There For You

A/N: Thanks again to beautifultragedyxxx for the awesome review! Sorry for that cliffhanger, but I hope you like how it turned out so far. Everyone else who added this story or me to alerts or favorites, thanks. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please take a second to leave a review and let me know what you think of it… it means a lot to me. Well here's chapter 29. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two weeks had passed since my ultrasound, and I still hadn't told John or Randy what was going on. Emily was still being especially helpful, and I was very thankful to have someone to confide in while I worked out all the details of my situation. Emily and I were hanging out in my hotel room while John and Randy were down working out at the hotel gym. I stood in front of the mirror checking out my belly.  
"Do you think I'm showing yet?" I asked; my shirt was pulled up so that my stomach was showing and I was rubbing my hands over it.  
Emily giggled as she flipped through a copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting_.  
"No, I don't think so. According to this your clothes may feel a tad bit tighter to you, but no one else will notice it for a while. You may have a little pouch, but nothing major; it says people may think you just gained a few pounds."  
I smiled as she spoke. It meant a lot to me that she was so invested in my pregnancy; it really showed that she cared. I needed my best friend more than ever, and she was there for me.

We talked about the pregnancy for a bit longer until Emily got a call from her cousin whom she hadn't talked to in a while. She excused herself, hugged me, and left. I crawled into bed with the copy of the book and began to read through the stages of pregnancy. I got to the 10th week before exhaustion took over and a passed out, book in hand. It had been so hard to stay awake lately; I was drained all the time. Energy had become something of the past; it took all I had to be able to show up to work on some days.

I slept for about an hour when I heard the door shut.  
"Kay, I'm back." A voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to see John standing over me with a confused look on his face.  
"Hey babe, how was the-"  
"Kayla, are you… pregnant?" His face had gone beyond pale; the look of shock was comparable to that of someone who had just seen a ghost. As I searched for an answer to his question he reached beside me and picked up the book I had been reading until I fell asleep. I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep with the book; I had been taking such precautions to make sure no one would find out, and I had just carelessly blown it.  
"How far along are you? When were you gonna tell me? Didn't you think this was something I should've known about?"  
I took a deep breath and sat up; he had every right to be angry with me, I should've told him. I reached for his hand and took it into mine; my eyes were starting to fill with tears, and it was taking everything in me to choke them back. I didn't want to hurt him; I didn't want to tell him that it might not be his baby.  
"John, you know you mean so much to me. You're amazing; you've been there for me when nobody else was. Without you, I don't know where I'd be right now. I am so thankful to have you in my life."  
John smiled at me.  
"Kayla, I need you to tell me these things. If we're gonna be together, if we're gonna start a family together, you need to fill me in on stuff like this."  
"But John-"  
"Babe, I want to do this. I will be there for you every step of the way; I want to raise this child with you. I can't believe I'm gonna be a father." He said with a smile. I had never seen his face light up like that; he was truly happy to think I was carrying his baby. He reached forward and placed his hand on my belly. It was then that I realized that he was being serious; John Cena wanted me to have his baby.  
"John, you're really something special; you know that?"  
"Enough about that; how far along are we? Do we know the sex yet?"  
I giggled at his words; he really was adorable.  
"No John, I won't know the sex for at least another 10 weeks; but to answer your question, I'm 10 weeks along. My projected due date is August 31st."  
John's grin stretched from ear to ear.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be a father; you're having my baby."

I knew I should've told him right then and there that there was a chance the baby wasn't his, but I couldn't break his heart like that. John was so excited about the baby that he hadn't even realized that I had conceived right when we first started sleeping together and when Randy and I first stopped. There was a chance the baby could be either of theirs, but until I knew for sure I didn't want to ruin anything for John. He was being way too amazing.

A week had passed since John found out about the pregnancy; we had since let HR know, but we were still keeping it under wraps. They say you shouldn't tell anyone you're pregnant until you're three months in because there is too high of a risk of miscarriage before that, so I hadn't told a soul besides John, Emily, and HR. They let me know that I would still be working as a valet until I started to show, at which point I would go on leave; I was okay with that, it just meant I got to go on maternity leave a lot earlier than most women. I was still a little worried about who the father was, but John was making it so easy to believe it was him that I had convinced myself it was. I knew I had to make an appointment with my Doctor to do a prenatal paternity test, but I was enjoying being with John so much that I hadn't brought myself to do it yet.  
John was becoming the model father to be; he had picked up an assortment of baby books and had been studying them tremendously. Every so often he would read something that he found particularly impressive and he would interrupt whatever I was doing to explain it to me. It was absolutely adorable. I couldn't imagine John not being the father of my baby; I found myself praying every night that I was having John's baby.  
It wasn't until I was alone with Randy in the locker room one afternoon that things began to change.  
"You guys wanna go out for a couple drinks after the show?" Randy asked as I let out an audible yawn.  
"No, I'm not really up for it; you can ask John though."  
"What's up with you guys? You've both been really weird lately. I haven't seen you have a drink in weeks. Every time I invite John out, he tells me he's reading. Something's going on with you guys. What is it?"  
I shrugged my shoulders at him; wasn't it acceptable for a couple to want to grow up and stop partying?  
"Come on Kayla; we were the best of friends. You can tell me what's going on; I won't tell anyone."  
I sighed at his words, trying to decide what to do. If there was any chance it could've been Randy's baby, he had a right to know.  
"Randy, I'm pregnant." I answered, studying his face for any sign of a reaction. He let out a sigh as he stared down at his hands for a moment.  
"Wow. I wasn't expecting that; are you happy?"  
I shrugged my shoulders at his question.  
"It was certainly unexpected, but I'm getting used to it. I'm sorry I haven't told you yet, but I'm not really supposed to tell anyone until I'm 12 weeks in, but I'm 11 weeks in now so I figure I could tell a couple people."  
Randy looked at me for a minute; suddenly his eyes widened and he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He did something on his cell phone, and then looked up at me with a look of shock.  
"If you're 11 weeks…" He started; I stopped him before he could finish.  
"I know. Don't worry, I know you're married and I don't want to cause a problem; that's why I haven't said anything yet. John's really excited about this and I just have this feeling that it's his. You don't have to worry about anything."  
Randy took my words in for a minute before he spoke; his face was serious and I wasn't sure what to expect from him.  
"Kay, if there's any chance this could be my child, I want to be involved. I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not gonna let someone else raise my kid."  
My mouth dropped at his words; that was the last thing I had expected him to say.  
"Kayla, I know I did a lot of wrong to you; I understand if you don't trust me, but I deserve to be there for my kid. I want to do the right thing."  
"Randy, think about what you're saying. You're married; what are you going to tell Sam if it is yours? Do you really think she's going to let you be involved with this baby? Do you really think she's going to stay with you after realizing you've cheated on her?"  
Randy shrugged his shoulders.  
"Sam is my wife, but if this baby turns out to be mine then it's my blood. Nothing will ever change that."  
I nodded my head at his words; I understood what he was saying, but I didn't know if he meant it. When I did find out the paternity of my baby, would he still mean all the things he was saying?  
"When are you going to know whose baby it is? Have you told John that there's a possibility it could be mine?"  
I shook my head.  
"No, and please don't tell him yet. I can't bring myself to do that to him if I don't need to. He's so excited about being a dad; it'll break his heart if there's any chance it's not his. Let's just see what happens before we start stirring things up."  
Randy nodded at my words.  
"Fine, I won't say anything, but I'm going with you when you get the DNA test. You're going to need one of us to be there, and if you don't want to tell John then I guess I'm the one."  
"Fine."  
Randy rose to his feet.  
"Listen, I have some stuff I need to take care of; don't do anything crazy, you're carrying precious cargo." He said with a smile; I couldn't help but return it.  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"Bye. Oh and Kayla? I promise I'll do right by you and this child if it's mine." With that, he walked out of the room leaving me stunned. I couldn't believe this was happening; I had not one, but two guys that wanted to be there for this baby. I knew I had to make the appointment for paternity, but I had to admit I was dreading it.


	30. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

A/N: Thanks to Randy4rkocenahardy and beautifultragedyxxx for the awesome reviews! You guys are amazing and your reviews keep me going! To everyone else, please review with your thoughts. I love feedback! Let me know what you'd like to see happen, what you don't like, or just whatever you feel like saying!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Two more weeks had passed and I still hadn't made an appointment for the paternity test. I was now 13 weeks along and had just begun my second trimester. I still hadn't told anyone else about the baby because I didn't want anyone to know before I knew who the father was, but I knew I was starting to show a little and I needed to do it soon. Both Randy and John were being incredible; I always had one of them by my side, and they were both so attentive and careful. Every time either one of them would allude to the fact that the baby was his, I felt myself feeling more and more guilty; what kind of person could put two men in that position? Some nights I'd sit around and wonder whose baby it was, and which would make me happier. John was the ideal choice; he was so caring, sweet, and kind. He'd never done anything to hurt me, and he was so excited about being a father. I knew he would be an amazing dad to that child, and part of me couldn't help but hope it turned out to be his. Then there was Randy. Randy had done so many things to hurt me; he had lied, cheated, and degraded me. He was controlling and possessive. He was still a child in so many ways; Randy was more concerned with going out and getting laid than he was with anything else. There were so many things about Randy that could make me hate him, yet there were so many things that reminded me how much I loved him. He didn't always show it, but he had a kind heart; he could always find a way to take a bad situation and make it okay. Randy could make me laugh when I didn't even want to smile. And Randy was just as excited about being a father as John was. I had to admit I had never pictured Randy as a father before, but seeing how differently he treated me throughout the entire situation made me change my mind. I knew he could grow up and accept the responsibility of parenthood. Just like part of me wanted John to be the father of my child, there was a little part of me that also hoped it was Randy.

With the exception of my paternal dilemma, everything was going well. While I was still experiencing some morning sickness, the bulk of it seemed to have subsided and I couldn't have been happier about that. Emily was just as excited as she was when she found out I was pregnant. I was still having a hard time believing it, but I could certainly see she was trying.  
My belly was starting to show a bit; Emily tried to convince me that I was the only one who could tell, but I wasn't buying it. I knew that I was going to blow up at any time. I knew I was going to have to start shopping in Maternity sometime soon, but I was putting it as far off as possible.

Work was also going well. I had been valeting for Randy full time as wrestling was obviously out of the question in my current situation. HR had set up a storyline where Randy forbid me to wrestle until he thought I was ready, so I was basically his little puppy following him around and doing whatever he said. It worked for me; I still got paid the same amount without having to do any of the work. John and Randy were still feuding and I was meant to turn heel eventually, although I wasn't sure if that was going to happen since I became pregnant.

While I was able to deal with the pregnancy, I still hadn't allowed myself time to deal with the paternity issue. It wasn't until I had a very serious conversation with Randy, that I knew I had to take the test as soon as possible.  
"Hey, how are you feeling today?" Randy asked as I stepped aside for him to enter my hotel room. John was doing an appearance that day, and I had been hanging out in the hotel room by myself.  
"I'm okay. I threw up everything I ate for breakfast, so I'm making up for it right now." I answered as I sat back down on the bed and shoved a handful of cheese balls into my mouth. Randy scrunched his nose at my honesty.  
"Well that's good I guess. So I wanted to talk to you about a decision I made." He answered seriously. His tone was solemn and his face had lost all expression. He swallowed hard before speaking again.  
"I'm leaving Sam."  
My mouth dropped and I felt as though I had been hit with a ton of bricks. Was he kidding me? He told me he would never leave her. I knew he hadn't been the ideal husband, but she was his _wife_! I couldn't allow him to make such a brash decision.  
"Randy, are you crazy! She is your _wife_! You cannot leave her; especially when you have no idea if this baby is yours! I appreciate everything you've been doing lately, but I am fully capable of taking care of this baby. If it's yours, you can get off scot free; I'm financially able to provide everything this child needs. We'll be fine; there's no reason for you to leave her!"  
His face went from blank to angry; his eyes widened and his jaw clenched. It was obvious I had said something to upset him.  
"Do you even _hear_yourself right now! For God's sake Kayla; you're having a _baby_! You're not buying a car or putting a down payment on a house; this is a child we're talking about! It doesn't matter how financially secure you are! You cannot raise a child on your own! Don't you think this child needs its father?"  
I took in every word as it left his mouth; I knew he was right about the baby needing a father, but I couldn't break his marriage apart either.  
"Randy, I get what you're saying but I can't let you end things with _her_." After everything we'd been through, I still couldn't get myself to say her name. It had killed me that Randy lied to me about their relationship when we were together, and while I knew I was in the wrong and she wasn't, I couldn't help but hold her accountable for the demise of my relationship.  
"Kayla, it doesn't matter what you think. I'm not happy with her, and when she finds out I've got a baby on the way with another woman she's gonna leave me anyway. It's a win, win situation; I get out of a marriage that I'm not happy with, and you get the kind of father of your child that you deserve. I told you I'd be there for you no matter what, so let me do this."  
I shook my head at his words; he wasn't happy? He seemed pretty darn happy when we went to dinner a couple months ago.  
"Randy, my answer is no. I can't let you do this; I _won't _let you do this!" I argued.  
Randy's voice became very stern as he responded to me.  
"It doesn't matter what you say Kayla. If I am the father of this child, I had a legal right to be a part of its life. I'm just as financially stable as you are; actually, I'm more financially stable than you! I'm fully capable of being a father, and you have no right to tell me I can't be involved in my child's life!"  
I held my head in my hands as he spoke; I knew he was right, there was nothing I could do or say to make him change his mind. I knew it wasn't a good idea; how could he leave his wife? The first thing Randy ever told me when we began seeing each other, was that he would never leave his wife. I took a deep breath before slowly lifting my head back up to look him in the eye. His eyes were somber; it was obvious he had thought about this a lot. I pulled his hand into mine before speaking.  
"Randy, you're right. This is your decision to make; I just don't want this baby to be the reason you leave _her_. If you're truly not happy, then make that the reason you leave. I am capable of providing everything this baby needs. I understand that you've thought about this, but I've thought about _this_." I placed my hand on my belly. "_This_ is all I have to worry about now, and I know I can do it. I know it's gonna be tough to do alone, but I can do it. That's what I want you to think about. I don't want you to step up just because you think it's the right thing to do; that's not what I need from you."  
"Kayla, I'm not stepping up because it's the right thing to do. I'm stepping up because you're carrying my child. I'm stepping up because I haven't even seen an ultrasound picture yet, but I love that child more than anything already. I'm stepping up because I still love you."  
Randy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but feel happy. His lips had always felt amazing on mine and, as happy as I was with John, part of me missed that feeling. As I looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes, I felt tears rushing into mine. It was all too much for me to handle. My hormones made me extremely over emotional, and the fact that I had had both Randy and John trying to make things right was tearing me apart. They were both amazing men. I knew they would both do anything necessary to make me happy, but I wished I hadn't put myself in this situation at all. I knew I had no choice but to go get the paternity test done immediately; there was no more time to waste. I couldn't allow these amazing men to continue to invest their emotions into a child that may not even be theirs. It wasn't fair to them. The worst part of the entire situation was that I knew that no matter what the outcome of that paternity test was, somebody was going to get hurt. I wasn't sure I could handle breaking either one's heart like that. The tears continued to fall as all of those thoughts invaded my brain; I had no choice but to figure out who the father was.  
"Kayla, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. It's just, if this is my child, I don't want to miss a thing.I want to be there for all of it; the birth, the first steps, the first word, I want to be there through it all."  
"You didn't; everything you said was perfect, I just don't want you making any more mistakes. Please, do me one favor, just wait until we figure out who the father really is before you go making any big decisions like this."  
Randy nodded slowly at my words.  
"Alright, I promise."


End file.
